Life Force
by Rocks-a-Lot-of-PolkaDots
Summary: After all she had been through, starting over at Beacon Hills High should have been easy. But things quickly get complicated as she falls deeper into the world of the supernatural. Especially since she barely knows what she is capable of herself. First chapter introduces OC, rest include the TW gang! Isaac/OC
1. Beacon Kills

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction story, so I hope you will take the time to give it a shot. Comments/questions/concerns...if you've got them, I want to hear them!**

* * *

"You're sending me to Beacon Hills?," the girl said, as she looked on with displeasure.

"Well Rina, its not exactly like you can be picky after getting kicked out of St. Mary's. Fancy private schools don't exactly take in your kind either, and there's no way in hell I'm homeschooling your ass. Besides, public school should be nothing compared to where you just got out of, Rina," stated the older woman.

The girl rolled her eyes at the woman's obvious dig. Yes, she had a past. A not too recent past that involved eight months in an all girls detention center. But the girl still had standards.

"Though your condescension is just so on point, I would much rather be dodging forks and fists in juvie than going to school in the death trap that is Beacon Kills. Seriously, do you know how many people have died there in the last few months alone. Let me do the math for you. Take the number of people on the police force, divide it in two, and then add any number to that you want because thats how many! Not to mention one of the kids from the school was the killer."

"Stop being so dramatic and watch your language, young lady. Beacon Hills..." she said with a hard emphasis on the 'h,' "is a fine place to live. Most of the people who live here are rich and-"

"I didn't peg you for such the obvious gold digger, Julie" Rina said, cutting her off.

She continued on, pretending not to be phased by the girl's jab. "And one psychopath doesn't mean everyone here is crazy. You will start this Monday, so that gives you the weekend to get over your sudden superiority complex. And besides, there are tons of cute boys at Beacon Hills High."

"Wow, gold digger and a cradle robber. Is there anything else you want to add to round out your already outstanding personality?" she mocked.

"You'll never make friends with a mouth like that," Julie stated.

"Never stopped it before," she said on her way out of the room. As she reached the top of the stairs she could hear Julie whisper "crazy bitch" under her breath. But she held her tongue, not wanting to give away the fact that she could hear everything the other woman did or said from a distance well beyond the reach of the human ear.

Julie wasn't exactly parent material. All she really wanted out of being a foster parent was the check. But Rina didn't mind that so much because it meant they left her alone. She could tell that under the supervision of self-obsessed Julie and her dopey husband Ben, there would be no trips to a child psychologist or family meetings like with the rest. It was more like being a tenant in a boarding house. Except she didn't have to pay rent. Well, at least not yet, knowing Julie.

Rina had been living with Julie and her husband Ben for about three weeks now. They were the third set of foster parents she'd had since her real parents abandoned her at age 12. She had no other known relatives apart from a grandmother in Russia who was far too ill to take care of her. She didn't really know her, but she always felt a bit of a connection to the woman. She was always sending her things: books of fairy tales, cards, money. Unfortunately, the books were in Russian, a language she had learnt to speak from her parents, but could barely read.

After her parents left her, she became a really bad kid. She was constantly fighting and getting into trouble at school, the mall...everywhere really. But it wasn't her bad girl antics that sent her parents and the last two fosters running. They didn't run because they were sick of her, or because they were deadbeat parents. They ran because they were scared.

"Strange Occurrences," as it was written in the police reports. It was as if Rina was a magnet for them. Their little lives would be perfectly fine until she showed up. And then it would happen. Dead birds would be strewn across the lawn, small fires would spontaneously start, glasses would randomly shatter. It was like her energy was too much for this world to handle. She didn't understand at first, and for years she was almost as scared as they were. That was, until she realized she wasn't the only one. Not only did her heightened senses allow her to bend human capabilities, they also opened up her eyes to things the rest of the world can't even comprehend. The supernatural was all around her, and she soon learned how to manipulate her powers as she pleased. Self-taught and a bit reckless, she soon got herself into trouble, and behind bars. But you live and you learn. And when it came to her powers she was dead set on learning.

* * *

The next day came and the girl woke up late, trying to milk every second of freedom before she had to go back to school. She hadn't been in a real school for eight months and was definitely not prepared. Spring break had recently ended and starting at a school with only three months left was going to be rough.

"Julie," she said, "can you drive me to the mall today?"

"I'm busy," Julie said as she painted her nails while lounging on the couch in her signature velour jumpsuit.

"I see...You promised me almost three weeks ago that you would take me to get new clothes for school." she replied.

"Why do you need new clothes anyway, all you ever wear is those sweat pants and the same old t-shirt?"

"Well Julie, seeing as the last time I was in an establishment without a uniform I was 13, and there's this new phenomenon called growing, these are the only things I can fit into."

"Fine, we can go," she said. "I just remembered there's a big sale at my favorite store and I want to get more of these jumpsuits. But I'm not paying for you're stuff."

"I have my own money," Rina stated coldly.

* * *

In about an hour they were at the mall, which was packed with weekend shoppers. The girl split from Julie and made her way through the various shops. Luckily for Rina, her grandmother had been sending her money for the past few years after her parents left. Not being able to spend it in her previous situation, she had saved up more than enough to buy a kick-ass new wardrobe. Rediscovering her style after all these years was a challenge, but she managed to figure it out. She was defiantly on the darker side, but not in a Hot Topic wannabe goth type of way. And she liked to wear her makeup dark, to offset her near-ghostly pale skin and long, straight, raven-black hair.

While she was making her way through the mall, she began to pick up on something. A strange and strong energy. 'Other worldly,' she thought to herself. She looked around, but there were too many people for her to pinpoint the source.

"There you are. Are you done yet? I want to go home," a familiar voice said. Rina turned around to see Julie standing behind her.

"S-Sure," she replied, too occupied by her senses to really give much of an answer. "I'm done." With that they made their way to the exit.


	2. A Dark Way

**Author's Note: You didn't think I'd leave you hanging with just my OCs did you? Here's her first interaction with some of the more familiar faces of Beacon Hills.**

* * *

Monday had finally arrived, and Rina's mind was still racing from the incident at the mall. She was more concerned about being found out than finding out about the others. Naturally, she had the advantage if she knew about them, but they were none the wiser about her abilities. What kind of beings were inhabiting Beacon Hills? But, more importantly, would they be friends or foes?

These were the thoughts that plagued her mind as she got ready for school. she threw on an oversized black sweater, studded black shorts, ripped tights, and a pair of Chucks before putting on dark lipstick and eyeliner.

"Where you goin' Courtney Love," Ben said as she entered the kitchen.

"School, its this place where young people hang out on weekdays for fun," she deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, it's Monday isn't it?"

"Yeah. So where's Julie, or are you driving me?" she asked.

"Uh, Julie's at work, and I'm not driving you. Here, Julie said to give you this," He said as he handed her a rusty old bike lock.

"Great," she sighed.

"Yeah, it's my old bike. Its great. A real Schwinner," he said with a smirk on his face.

"That was horrifying Ben," she said, grabbing some toast on her way out. "Later," she called out. No response. Typical.

* * *

As she got closer to Beacon Hills High she started to pick up on that same vibe that she felt the other day. Yet, this time, it was less intense. The annoying part is that she still couldn't get a hold on where exactly it was coming from. Almost as if it was scattered. she needed to think of a better way to figure out who it was coming from, because there are not enough hours in the day to have alone time with every student at BHH.

Rina pulled up to the bike racks and started locking up her bike. The school was very big compared to the small private school she use to go to. There were many kids hanging around the court yard already even though school didn't start for another 30 minutes. She was given orders to arrive early to meet with the counselor to discuss how she was adjusting to life back in the free world or something.

As she was bent over fussing with the old bike lock, another bike pulled up beside her. The girl looked over to see a worn pair of sneakers that clearly belonged to a boy. She could feel him staring at her, probably due to the fact that she was bent over in shorts.

"Nice bike," he said smirking.

"Nice-," she began to retort, but her mind came up completely blank when she saw the face that was looking at her. This is what happens when one goes from all girls catholic school to all girls prison. Though she'd had sexual encounters with sleazy bad boys her age, she had missed the part where she learned to actually talk to boys. He gave her an inquisitive look, eyebrows raised. "Uh, net," she finished. He looked confused for a split second, then he looked back at his bag, his lacrosse stick hanging out of the opening.

"Oh, yeah, its for lacrosse," the boy replied, still smirking.

"Oh. Boring," she said. "I was hoping it was for something cool, like catching butterflies, but nope. Just sports." Of all the things, she said that.

"Are you new here," he inquired.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" she replied

"Never seen you before."

"Yeah, but this school is huge. There has to be like at least two thousand kids here."

"Give or take. But I mean, I've never seen anyone else like you here before either."

"Whats that supposed to mean," she said, half offended, half intrigued. "Oh, you mean gothic, everyone thinks I'm gothic, but i'm not. I'm really more on the grunge/punk side of the spectrum," she said, half embarrassed by her own rambling.

"No. I don't know. I mean there are gothic kids here, but they are more like lame wannabes. Your just kinda...dark," he stated as a matter of fact.

"Thanks..."

"No, I meant that in a good way, kinda. You're like, whats that word? Erethral?"

"I think you mean ethereal."

"Yeah that, but like in a dark way."

"Oh, thanks. Thats certainly not something anyone has ever said to anyone ever as a compliment," she said, the boy laughing slightly. She laughed too, trying to break the tension on her side.

"And its just, you remind me so much of these statues at the graveyard. They're like these women with wings and-"

"Maybe you're the goth one after all, hanging out in graveyards," she said sarcastically.

"No, I just use to spend a lot of time there, working. My family owned it before and I worked there"

"Oh sick. Did you like, embalm people and shit?" she asked, her tone full of snark.

"No, I just dug the graves. I could tell you all about it sometime if you-"

"Oh crap. I'm totally late for this thing I'm supposed to go to at the office," she exclaimed.

"Well, since your new here, do you want me to walk you there. I can show you where it is," the boy offered.

"Um, well, I was just going to walk towards that building that says 'office'. But thanks," she said. 'Charming much' she thought to herself.

"Ok, see you around," he said. "Whats your name anyway?"

"Uh...my real names kinda long and Russian so people just call me Rina."

"Oh, I'm Isaac."

"Biblical, I dig," she said. "Later."

With that she walked away from him and headed towards the office, trying not to self-ignite from the rush she was feeling inside.

* * *

**Like where this is going? Then come back tomorrow for chapter 3. Leave a review to boost my ego, if you so please!**


	3. Word to the Wise

**Big thanks to everyone that read! I'm really excited about this story, it's going in some crazy places. I swear you won't be disappointed! And as an extra little treat, I've found a picture of how I picture Rina to look. Check my profile for the link.**

* * *

As she walked down the hallway towards the councilor's office she had started to calm down a bit. Not a total ditz, the excitement of talking to a boy had worn off, and the dread of talking to some school psychologist took over. When she walked through the door, she saw a rather young looking woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hey, sorry i'm late...You look a little young to be a guidance councilor," she commented out loud as she sat down.

"I get that a lot," she replied, managing to smile while she was clearly analyzing her. As the girl sat down she pushed the chair back to distance herself from the councilors gaze. "I'm Ms. Morell."

"I bet you get mistaken for a student all the time," Rina said, trying to put off talking about herself.

"It's happened, but looks can be deceiving," she said. "Now let's focus on you, Rina, thats how you pronounce your name, correct? I understand that you have had some trouble in the past."

"Uh-huh," she answered, avoiding meeting the woman's eyes.

"Right. But being young is about changing. Transforming, if you will. Even if you are not ready. Do you feel that you are at a point in your life where you are ready to change? To help yourself move forward?"

"Uh, yeah sure," she said, slightly confused.

"Though you're tone may suggest otherwise, Rina, I do get a feeling that you are more ready than you think. Now, its been awhile since you've been in a normal school setting. After what you've been through you might find that you constantly feel you are in survival mode. That you need to-"

"Fight," she interrupted. "I'm not really into that anymore. Unless some trick tries something with me. Then its on. But otherwise...I know how to pick my battles now."

"Good. That's a very wise sentiment to live by. I think you will find that life inside these walls can be much simpler than outside, even if it doesn't feel that way at times." Everything this woman said made Rina feel uneasy, like her words had some kind of double meaning. "Well, I don't mean to cut our meeting short, but seeing as we got off to a bit of a late start I must." She handed her a few sheets of paper as she said this. "The one on top is your schedule, followed by a map of the school, your locker number and password, and then another schedule for our weekly meetings."

"Wait, weekly?" she said sounding surprised.

"Yes, it is important that we touch base every once in a while," she responded. "Now, the first bell's about to ring, and you will have five minutes to get to class. Good luck."

Rina could still feel her analyzing gaze as she turned towards the door. She thought about what the woman had said as she walked down the hall way. About life seeming simpler in school. About needing to change. It was not exactly the most straight forward advice, if that was even the word for it.

* * *

The first few classes of the day went by quickly. Because of her previous situation, her grades and credits were all over the place. Some of her classes were only at the freshman level, while chemistry, biology, and math were for sophomores, the grade she should have been in. She had always had an easier time with the sciences than anything else, probably due to her nature.

She walked into the chemistry lab about a minute before class started. As the bell rang, dozens of students filled the class all at once. Suddenly, the same vibe she had been feeling on and off all day resurfaced. This time, it hit her harder than ever. She could feel it all around her, buzzing almost. She felt overwhelmed, there must have been at least three or four supernatural beings in this room. She looked around, trying to see if she could get a read on anyone, but it was no use. There was simply too much energy in the room to get anything accurate. It all just blended together. But this time there was one key difference: a slight smell. It was very distinct, and reminded her of dogs, but not quite. Thats when it hit her. Whoever these supernaturals were, one thing was certain. They were definitely of the werewolf variety.

She made sure to stay calm, so they would not pick up on any changes in her behavior. She could not let them know what she knew or what she was. No one seemed to notice her though.

"You're in my seat."

Or maybe they did.

"Sorry," Rina said unapologetically.

"Are you gonna move?" the girl continued. Rina looked up to see a tall blonde girl staring down at her with large, black lined eyes.

If there was one thing that juvie taught her, it was that you don't act like you're the new girl. You stand your ground, or you will get walked all over.

"No," she said.

"Am I gonna have to make you move," the girl replied.

"You could try, but that would lead me to pulling your extensions out," Rina retorted.

She was clearly not being very inconspicuous because her comment was met with a resounding "ooh" from the rest of the class. Everyone was staring.

"Girls, is there a problem," remarked the teacher from the front of the room.

"No Mr. Harris," the blonde girl said, turning up the faux charm. "I was just introducing myself to the new girl."

"Oh great. You can gal pal around after class all you want, Erica. Its my time now so stop wasting it and find another seat," the teacher said in a smarmy voice. Rina could tell he was going to be a pain. "What's your name? They didn't put you down on my list."

"It's Rina," she replied.

"What kind of name is that?" the teacher asked rudely.

"It's what I have to call myself because people like you usually can't say my real one," the rest of the class snickered after she said that. Mr. Harris, did not. Instead he just gave her a particularly venomous look and continued on with the class.

"Hey," the boy sitting next to her whispered. "Don't mind him, he's kind of just a tool. And I have a name no one can pronounce too."

"Oh gee I sure hope you share it with me," she said sarcastically.

"Mmm, sarcasm. I'm immune to it. My name is Stiles by the way."

"Thats pretty easy to say," she said.

"Well, its not my real name, its just a shortened version of my last name, which is-"

"STILINSKY," the teacher shouted. "Remember when I said it was my time. That meant shut it."

"Well sorry," the boy muttered under his breath as the teacher turned back around to face the board.

"Stilinsky, huh?" Rina muttered under her breath. The name sounded familiar. Something about it reminded her of her past. She made a mental note of it, but it was the least important thing on her plate right now.

Then suddenly she heard the faintest sound of a door squeaking. She looked up only to see the boy from the bike racks, trying to sneak into the class without catching the attention of the teacher.

"LAHEY," the teacher exclaimed, not even having to turn around. "Lazy Lahey. Why do you insist on interrupting my class by being five minutes late every single day? What are you doing that is so important that you cant be bothered to turn up on time?"

"I was just-"

"Rhetorical question, Lahey. Detention after school. Now sit down before I kick you out."

Isaac didn't say anything as he took his seat, but the girl swore she could have heard him almost growl.

"Hey," she whispered at him when he passed her. His face seemed to lighten up a little bit when he saw her. He didn't reply, he simply nodded his head up in her direction with that smirk. And thats basically all she thought about until the bell rang.

* * *

**Check back tomorrow for chapter 4 'cause things are about to get shaken up!**

**As always your reviews are much appreciated so keep 'em coming!**


	4. Stand Your Ground

**Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing to read my story. And an extra thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I feel like this is the chapter where things start to really take off! **

* * *

Students poured out of the classrooms in droves as the lunch bell rang. This was the moment she was dreading the most. No scenario involving a cafeteria and hundreds of teenagers is ever good. She waited in line for what seemed like forever to get some of the crap they were serving for lunch. It was marginally better than prison food. Marginally.

She found an empty table and ate her food quickly by herself. No one sat next to her. Partly because she was the spooky new girl, but also because she was wearing a sign on her forehead that said 'don't mess with me.' She looked around, but she didn't see Isaac. She did, however, meet eyes with Erica, the girl from chemistry. She quickly looked away, but the girl approached her within seconds.

"Look who's sitting alone," Erica said, smirking. "You know whats funny?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me," she replied.

"That also happens to be my seat too."

"Oh really? Well, you wan't to hear something else thats funny? Your eyeliner makes you look drunk."

Erica leaned in closer to Rina, her eyes wild with rage. "Now look jailbait, I know that you think you're all hard and shit because you shared a cell with a bunch of chicks or whatever, but this is my school and-"

"Erica," a calm voice said sternly, causing the girl to spin around.

"Yes Ms. Morell?" she said, all sugar and spice.

"You might consider taking a different approach to getting to know new people," the councilor stated. "And you might also want to reflect on the days when you were the girl sitting alone."

The look on the girl's face was priceless. Knowing she couldn't start anything in front of a teacher, she backed off, deciding to sit with a buff black guy instead.

After that altercation Rina decided to take the time to wander around the school grounds. Outside there was what she was sure were considered the "weird" kids sitting on the lacrosse field and hanging out on the bleachers. The school was surrounded by forest, just like the rest of the town. Outside was a bit cold for spring, but she stayed there for the duration of the lunch period. Once the bell rang, all of the other kids went back inside the building for the remaining classes. She wasn't in a hurry to get to English, so she lagged behind. Soon it was just her on the field. And then it wasn't.

Rina could hear a second heartbeat coming from a distance. She spun around only to see a tall, dark haired man, who looked to be about 24. 'Creep,' she thought. 'Who hangs around a high school.' Thats when the feeling hit her again. The man was definitely a werewolf too, she could sense it. Their eyes met briefly. And like that, he was gone.

On an impulse, she grabbed her backpack and ran towards where he was standing. He was nowhere in sight. She tried to seek out his smell to track him, but since she wasn't part animal, that wasn't a skill she excelled at. She did, however, manage to get enough of his sent to be able to identify him and possibly other wolves later.

It was dark and ominous in the woods, and she had wandered pretty far. She knew she should head back before things got out of control. She turned around and started heading back to the school. Thats when she started to hear footsteps. Not those of the man from before, but different footsteps. She peered through a group of trees and saw a man coming towards her. She ran the other direction after spotting him. She could run much faster then the man, who was definitely a normal human. This led her to the conclusion that whatever he wanted from her was definitely of the criminal variety.

As she was running her foot got caught on something. All of a sudden her foot was caught in some sort of trap. She couldn't break free in time and the man caught up with her as she was writhing on the ground in pain. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. He was completely slimy and fowl, and when he touched her, she could sense the evil in his intentions.

"It's more fun when you make it a chase, isn't it?" the man whispered heavily in her ear, the heat from his breath making her shudder in revulsion. He pinned her to the ground and tried to undo the button on her shorts. If it weren't for the trap she would have been able to fight back, but the grips were too strong. She managed to dig her nails into the side of his neck, blood trickling down as he yelled. "You're not a good little girl are you?" he snarled in her face. Rina looked up to face her attacker. She had managed to grab ahold of his hand, breaking it with her strength. He screamed in pain as he jumped off of her.

"You crazy bitch, I will kill you," he shouted.

He grabbed her again. But this time she was faster and put both of her hands on his chest, sending out a bright blue shock of electricity that sent him flying backwards.

"Not likely," she said as she got back on her feet. She had managed to rip the trap out of the ground. It was now dangling from her leg as she ran towards the man. The fighter in her came out as she punched him several times. Then, out of nowhere the man was ripped out of her arms by a figure that moved so fast it looked completely blurry. She heard a loud snapping noise and then saw the man collapse to the ground, his neck twisted in a gruesome manner. When the figure slowed down, she could see that it was the werewolf from before.

"Don't come closer," she screamed, standing her ground. Her hands were glowing bright as she sent out pulses of electricity around them to show that she was not joking. She had read all about what electricity could do to werewolves.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said. He took a slow step forward, his werewolf face changing back to his human one while his claws retracted.

"Who are you," she asked sternly, sending a huge shock up her hands to intimidate him.

"My name is Derek Hale," he answered obediently. "Now its my turn to ask a question. How did you do that?"

* * *

Rina tried to explain what she was to her rescuer as best as she could, but it was hard, considering she still didn't know fully. She had figured out how to use her powers by herself for the most part. With determination and a little help from the internet one can pretty much do anything. But the full extent of her powers was still a mystery. She didn't know what she was truly capable of. And she sure didn't want some strange werewolf knowing either.

"It's like I can harness the energy from other sources and feed off of it. Then it courses through me, until I finally let it out," she tried to explain.

"That's interesting," Derek said. "What kind of sources?"

"All sorts of things: machines, lights, electrical stuff mostly," She had already told him too much, but she hadn't really encountered many other supernatural beings before, and it made her almost excited. "It has to do with electromagnetic waves I think."

"You should be getting back," Derek said. "People will notice if you randomly go missing during the day."

"Yeah," she said, still shaken from the whole experience. "But what about this guy."

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up. Make it look like an animal did it," he said non-ironically. "Police have been looking for this guy anyway. Do you know how to get back?"

"Yeah, I remember," she said as she headed for the school.

"And keep your mouth shut about this," the man called back.

"Yeah," Rina replied. Quickly the girl turned around. "Thank y-," she began to say, but he had already disappeared, along with the body. She knew next to nothing about this Derek who had helped save her, but her instincts told her she should be careful.

Rina made her way back into the school to find the hallways completely empty. She looked down at the clock on her phone and realized that the period after lunch was almost over. She looked back up and was startled by what she saw. The chemistry teacher from before was standing at the end of the hallway, staring at her.

"Ditching on your first day? That shows real dedication to your academics, doesn't it? And you've somehow managed to get dirty too. I don't even want to know how."

Seeing as she couldn't exactly talk about what just happened in the woods, this was going to be a hard situation to get out of.

"Just needed a bit of a break I guess," she replied. "If you're not in class, aren't you ditching too?"

"Watch your tone. That 'break' is called lunch and it doesn't extend into the next period. And this is my prep hour, not that I need to explain myself to you. You can join me in the library for detention," he said, slipping her a pink sheet of paper.

"Isn't there some kind of three strikes rule around here?" Rina asked sarcastically.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a trend with you, so we might as well skip strikes one and two."

* * *

**Check back tomorrow for some serious Isaac/Rina time! As always, feel free to leave a comment. I'd love to hear what you think!**


	5. Use Your Head

**Here's that Isaac/Rina time I promised you! **

* * *

After the final bell of the day rang, Rina made her way towards the library for detention with Mr. Harris. She entered the room and saw several tables, some with a few kids already sitting down. The way they stared her down when she entered the room gave her the feeling that they were regulars, and that there wouldn't be any sort of warm welcome. She sat down at an empty table by herself and rummaged through her bag, trying to find something to keep her busy.

"Welcome to detention," Mr. Harris said, barley trying to hide his fervor for punishing students. "You're all here because you did something wrong and were dumb enough to get caught. Now I have to spend an extra hour babysitting you misfits. So no talking, no texting, no passing notes, and no leaving the room. Got it?"

Just as Harris was finishing his power trip, a few more kids walked in the room. Rina began to feel the presence of something supernatural again. It was definitely one of the kids who just entered the room, but she couldn't tell which one, not with so many people around. Among this group of kids was Isaac. Rina had forgotten that he was given detention that day too, and was excited to have another encounter with him. Even if there wouldn't be speaking involved. She found the boy so fascinating. It wasn't just his looks, but his vibe as well. He was sort of a mystery and there was definitely much more to him under the surface.

"Find a seat Lahey," Harris said exasperatedly.

The boy walked over to Rina's table, giving her that trademark smirk as he sat down next to her. He took out a notebook and pen and started to scribble down some notes.

'_What are you in for?'_ he wrote down, tilting the book just so she could see. Rina took out a notebook of her own so that it wouldn't look like they were passing notes back and forth.

'_Ditched fifth period,' _she replied, only half lying. _'Come here often?'_

'_Not quite a regular, but I put in the occasional appearance,' _he jotted down. '_Do you like lacrosse?_'

'_About as much as the average girl does...So no,' _she wrote back. He laughed slightly as he read her comment.

'_So I guess you wouldn't be that interested in coming to one of our practices then?'_ he wrote.

'_Do people do that here? Just watch practices for fun?' _I asked.

'_Yeah, that's what most of the girls do after school. Watch us play.'_

'_I'm not most girls,' _she wrote, looking up at him with a sassy smirk.

'_I can see that,'_ he replied, meeting her gaze. She turned away and went back to writing.

'_You just want a private cheerleader,' _she wrote back. The boy looked slightly amused by her forwardness.

"Lahey," Mr. Harris shouted. "If you're not too busy staring at the new girl I have a task for you to do."

"Um, sure," the boy said a little embarrassed and unsure if he should be worried or not.

"Take these keys and go to the science storage room. There are two boxes of new supplies in there. Take them back to my room, sort them, and then make a log of everything. You can take Rina with you as I am sure you are not capable of handling this job yourself. I will check on you in half an hour, and if I find you two are getting up to anything other than sorting beakers, then you will be seeing a lot more of me in detention. And try not to break anything. Detention for that too." Mr. Harris handed them the keys and sent them on their way.

"God, is he always like that?" Rina exclaimed as they reached the end of the hall. They were alone for the most part, except she could hear heartbeats coming from the various different classrooms. The feeling was still present as well.

"Yeah, he's always a raging douche bag," Isaac stated.

"Like, does he need a good lay, or is he just an ass?" the girl joked.

"Well, actually, I saw him at a rave once with this hot young blonde chick, so I think he's just an ass," the boy replied, laughing.

"That is horrifying," Rina blurt out.

"And he had his glasses off and everything so you know he meant business," Isaac teased.

"Oh my god. Stop," the girl managed to get out through the laughter. "I didn't peg you for much of a raver though."

"What? Oh yeah, no. I'm not really. Its just I needed to go because of this, uh, thing and my friends were into it and all...It was really just a big party. Not like a wild night on ecstasy or anything. I don't do that."

"I did it once," she said openly. "Woke up floating on an inflatable raft in my neighbors pool. Not really a fan of getting out of my mind though. I have other vices."

"Like what," the boy said, flirting.

"You'll have to find out for yourself, Lahey," she said, toying with him. The pair were now sitting in the empty chemistry lab sorting out the new supplies. "How many of those beaker thingies did you count? I got 25," she said, refocusing on the task at hand.

"Oh yeah, I haven't been counting them really," the boy stated, fiddling with one of the new pairs of tongs.

"Wow, you're a real help Isaac," she teased. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed as one of the beakers slipped out of her grasp. Not wanting more detention for breaking anything, the girl lunged forward, trying to catch the glass beaker. The boy caught the flying item milliseconds before she did, and she accidentally grabbed his hand instead. In that instant the two were somehow connected on another level. She could feel what he was feeling, and see what was inside his mind, and from the look on his face he could feel her too. She saw a bright yellow flash in his eyes as an electrical pulse emitted from her hand. The boy jumped back, howling in pain.

"What did you do," Isaac said, panting. The look on his face was completely wild and bewildered. As the beaker hit the ground and shattered, the girl got up and ran out of the room. He ran after her, dodging the broken glass and boxes that were between them. He reached the hallway, but there was no trace of the girl. "Rina," he shouted, but it was no use. She was already gone.

* * *

Deciding she'd had enough adventure for the day, Rina ran towards the bike racks and peddled home. "You're not gonna cry. You're not gonna freak out. Get a hold of yourself." The girl scolded herself out loud as she peddled hard. When she arrived back at the house she threw her bike in the garage and went straight up to her room, not wanting to explain why she was late and covered in dirt to Julie and Ben. Not that they would even care to ask really.

She changed into clean clothes and flopped down on her bed, trying to make sense of all that had happened that day. 'Isaac's a werewolf,' she thought to herself. She knew it had to be someone, but she was hoping it wouldn't be him. The girl felt foolish for falling for someone so quickly. So irrationally. Now to find out that not only was he a werewolf, but that her very touch seemed to send him howling in pain, was too much. She tried to think of anything else, but her mind wouldn't stop racing. She couldn't help but be anxious at the thought of what would happen when she had to return to school the next day.

* * *

"Derek," the boy shouted, frantic and out of breath. "Derek, I need to talk to you. It's serious."

"What?" Derek replied, stepping out of a dark corner of the abandoned subway station the man claimed as his hideout.

"Derek. This girl," Isaac panted. "She was hot. And she touched me. And then I wolfed out."

"What!" Derek yelled. "You wolfed out on some girl? Are you insane. I've taught you to control your power better than that."

"It's not like that. It's like I couldn't control it when she touched me. Almost like she shocked me. Her hands were glowing too."

"Wait. Shocked you, like as in electricity?" Derek said, calming down a little.

"Yes, exactly like electricity. And I could feel her thoughts and I think she could feel mine too. Like we were connected."

"Interesting. Was this girl sort of pale with long black hair and-"

"Yes. Wait, how did you know that? Were you hanging around the school again?" the boy inquired.

"I only hang around the school to make sure you guys don't do something completely stupid," the man responded. "And I knew because I ran into her in the woods earlier. She spotted me and tried to follow me. I disappeared, but then I heard her being attacked. When I went back to help her I saw that she had powers too. She wasn't very forthcoming about what she was, but I did find out a little."

"Wait, you talked to her?" Isaac asked, intrigued and slightly jealous. "And wait, attacked by what?"

"Thats not important right now. It was taken care of. And yes, I spoke to her. But she could be dangerous so stay away from her, Isaac," Derek ordered.

"I don't think she's dangerous. I mean-"

"Do you know what electricity can do to us Isaac? I do. And I've seen it myself. This girl has probably got enough watts coming out of her hands to power a freaking house. I am your alpha and I'm telling you to stay away from her. At least until I figure out what exactly she is and what she's capable of."

"How am I exactly supposed to stay away from her? We have class together," the boy said meekly.

"Use your head, Isaac. When you see her. Don't talk to her. Don't stare at her. And do not touch her, ok?" Derek said sternly. "I'm going to alert the rest of the pack to do the same. I do not want her finding out about the rest of us. And If you defy me, I'll know. Got it?"

"Ok," Isaac replied, feeling defeated.

* * *

**As always, thanks so much for the comments. I love hearing what you're thinking so keep reviewing!**

**Check back tomorrow to find out a bit more about what's going on with Rina!**


	6. Keep Your Distance

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for continuing to read my story, and a special thanks to those who have ****reviewed. Being my first fic and all, it is really helpful to hear what you think!**

* * *

It had been a long two weeks since the mysterious incident between Rina and Isaac. Isaac had followed his orders not to come into contact with the girl. As hard as it was, Rina had done the same. As much as she wanted to talk to the boy, she was terrified at the thought of that happening again. She had never felt this strongly over something so seemingly stupid as a teenage boy before, but she knew there had to be something more to it.

She thought about him constantly, and when they were near each other, it was a definite fight to control their feelings. It was almost as if a piece of him was inside of her. She could hear his heart beat over everyone else's. She knew how he was feeling, even if he was far away. And she knew when he was thinking about her too. Which made him that much harder to ignore.

At night she would fall asleep and have the same dream. It was her and him alone in the chemistry lab again. Only this time when they touched, everything else faded away and it was just the two of them somewhere that seemed to defy time and space. He began to kiss down her neck, stopping just short of her chest. Their hands tangled in each others hair as they moved faster and closer. His lips made their way back up to hers, and when they finally met, their whole world just exploded in a flash of blue until there was nothing.

Rina would wake up from this dream in a sweat, her heart racing. If she were anyone else, the dream would just be a dream. But being who she was, her dreams had a habit of melding with reality. The dream was just another reminder that she could never be with him. Together they were destructive. That was what the dream was really showing her.

This dream woke her up everyday for the past two weeks. But this Friday morning was different. This time there were black birds everywhere. They swarmed the couple, flying around them like a tornado of feathers and claws. Their sound was completely deafening. And then it all stopped.

Rina woke up, shaking from her nightmare. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She then brushed out her hair, put on her makeup and looked for something to wear. She had been too preoccupied to do laundry, so she just threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and her studded leather jacket.

She skipped breakfast that day and hopped straight on her bike. As she peddled towards Beacon Hills High, she reflected on everything else that had happened the past two weeks. Due to her connection with Isaac, she had figured out who the rest of the werewolves at school were. She could feel that Erica, Boyd, and Jackson all belonged to the same pack as Isaac and Derek. She could also sense Scott was a werewolf connected to them too, but not pack. From what she could sense, Rina was sure that the rest of Isaac's pack did not know she knew about them. She didn't know how much they knew about her either, but it was clear that there was unsaid tension between all of them. Even that chatty Stiles was cautious of her now.

Yet again, this day proved itself to be different. Erica, it seemed, had tired of the whole, 'keep your distance' charade and approached Rina in the locker room after P.E. Not knowing how much Rina really knew, the girl thought she had the upper hand.

"Hey jailbait, long time no talk," she cooed in that wannabe sex kitten voice.

"And here I was thinking you had wised up and learned to stay away from me," Rina retorted.

"Oh, you think I'm afraid of you," Erica said. "That's sweet. Naive. But sweet."

At this point Rina had had enough of her attitude. She had met countless bitches in juvie, but Erica was just the most grating thing ever. She tried to act so tough, completely overcompensating for the fact that she was just tits and hair. With all of the stress Rina was dealing with of late, she couldn't deal with this.

"You know Erica, we had this little saying in jail. It was something like...let me see if I remember...Oh yeah, 'mess with me and I'll fuck you up,'" Rina said menacingly, inching towards the blonde girl. But Erica didn't back down. In fact, she came even closer, getting right up in Rina's face.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me. Just go ahead and try," Erica said, a cocky grin spreading across her face. "Oh wait, you wouldn't dare would you? You can't. 'Cause if you do, your ass is gonna go right back to jail where it belongs."

"You know what's funny," Rina said, mimicking the girl from the last time they had fought. "What's funny is that no one would believe you."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Erica said, her grin falling slightly as she got further into Rina's face.

"Well, for one thing, no cop is gonna believe you when all of the evidence of me wrecking your face has magically...disappeared," Rina stated coldly, a little surprised by the fact that she just gave herself away. Even more surprised that she didn't have a plan. Erica slammed Rina right into the locker, her eyes flashed a bright yellow.

Rina shoved Erica back, sending her straight into the parallel row of lockers with a loud crash. Then both girls lunged at each other, Erica pulling Rina down to the ground by her hair. The other girls nearby screamed and tried to get out of the way while girls from other parts of the room rushed over to see the fight. Rina had managed to pin Erica down, grabbing her by the arms. She was so angry she barely knew what was happening.

"What are you doing?" Erica screamed. "Stop!"

Rina could feel Erica's body become colder and more lifeless as she held her down. The realness of the situation started to rush back to Rina. She jumped off of the girl and ran towards the door, startled by what she had just done.

"This is so not over," Erica called after the girl dramatically as she picked herself off the floor, eliciting several stares from the other girls in the room. "What are you looking at!"

* * *

"You told her," Erica growled, slamming Isaac's locker shut in his face.

"I've told her nothing. I haven't even spoke to her since Derek told us not to. If anything, it's you're fault she knows. You just had to go and try to start something, didn't you Erica?" the boy said, fuming. "And don't even try to say she started it because I could hear you through the vents in the boys locker room."

"Look Lahey, just because you have some lovesick puppy crush on her doesn't mean the rest of us need to treat her like the princess of darkness you seem to think she is. She's a crazy bitch," Erica spat out viciously.

"Shut up Erica," Isaac said, remembering at the last second to calm down before he wolfed out.

"You know what. Fine. But don't think I'm not telling Derek about this. Let's see what he wants to do with her." And with that, the girl sashayed off.

"Dude, you ok?" Isaac turned around to see Scott had appeared behind him. "What was that all about?" Scott asked.

"You know that girl, Rina, that were supposed to be steering clear of," Isaac stated.

"Yeah," Scott replied.

"Well now, thanks to Erica, she knows all about who we are. I mean, I knew she knew me and Derek, but I think she knows about everyone now."

"Oh, is she dangerous? Do you think we should do something," Scott inquired.

"Derek seems to be unsure about her still, but-" Isaac stated uneasily.

"But you aren't," Scott said knowingly. "You like her...a lot. I can tell."

"How?" the boy asked.

"The way you look at her, I can just tell," he replied.

"Is it the same way you look at Allison even now that you're not together?" Isaac wondered aloud.

"No, the way I look at Allison can't be compared. But, yeah, it's kinda close...I guess," Scott stated, fully unaware of how ridiculous he sounded.

"Oh...What should I do?" Isaac asked trying not to sound desperate.

"I don't know," Scott said. "But I know what I would do."

"Sleep on her roof?" the boy couldn't help himself.

"Nah, bro. You gotta talk to her. Meet her someplace secret after dark," he advised. "Just don't get caught and it should be fine. If you want, I could hide someplace nearby for backup, or moral support or whatever."

"I think I can handle her by myself, but thanks," Isaac said, genuinely appreciative of his friend's advice, no matter how sappy it was.

* * *

**I know its been sort of a slow buildup, but something big is about to happen within the next few chapters so keep reading! Things will really start to get crazy, I promise. As always, leave a review and tell me what your thinking!**


	7. Don't Fight It

**Hey everyone! Brand new day, brand new chapter. I decided to combine the next two chapters into one because they kind of went better together. **

* * *

Rina had been spending lunch in the library for the past few weeks trying to avoid running into any of the werewolves. Today was definitely no exception to that. After the fight with Erica, she knew she needed to go back to laying low. She used this time to catch up on her homework or read. She wasn't normally what one would consider a good student, but the assignments kept her mind off of things for at least a short while. And it was nice having a place where no one ever bothered her. She had just begun to relax when Stiles approached her.

"Hey," he said, his head jerking in an awkward manner as he held onto the straps of his backpack.

"Um...hi," Rina answered dismissively, annoyed at being interrupted. "I didn't take any chem notes today if thats what you're here for."

"No, I just, uh, needed to give you something. Here," he said as he handed her a folded up piece of paper. She looked up to see him still hovering over her.

"That it?" she snapped impatiently.

"Uh, yeah," he replied as he turned to walk away. But then he rapidly turned back around. "Actually no, do you have a problem with me or something?" he asked, trying to remain polite.

"I...uh," the girl said, slightly shocked at his outburst.

"You're just," the boy said with an exasperated sigh. " You're always super rude to me for no reason. I know you have problems with everyone or whatever, but I really don't see what your damage is with me."

"Maybe I'm just a bitch," she said, unable to look at the boy.

"See you in class I guess," the boy said, this time walking away for good. Though Rina knew she hadn't exactly been kind to the friendly boy, it still hurt to be called out on it. She had her reasons for the way she behaved toward him. A deep seeded animosity that grew more and more the nicer he was to her. Why couldn't he just be a jerk to her like everyone else? But this was the least of her problems right now.

She had almost forgotten about the note until she looked over to see it sitting on the floor. She opened it up and read its message.

'_BH Cemetery. _

_8:00pm._

_Alone - _I_'_

There was no doubt in the girl's mind who the note was from. Though the whole thing was so sentimental, she couldn't help but feel a rush at the thought of sneaking off to the cemetery to meet up with Isaac. It was equal parts romantic and dangerous, which made her happy for the first time in weeks. Even if it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do.

The end of lunch bell rang, and she packed up her things, making sure to shove the note somewhere out of sight. She managed to keep her composure for the rest of the day, but the endless lectures seemed to drag on even more.

* * *

Friday was the day that Rina's weekly meetings with Ms. Morell always took place. She would meet with the councilor after school for half an hour discussing things that Rina couldn't bring herself to care about with all that was going on. But she couldn't let Ms. Morell know how she was really feeling or what she was going through. Trust was another issue that plagued these weekly conversations. Rina couldn't bring herself to trust the councilor. It always felt like she knew more than she was letting on, and she gave such cryptic advice. That was, when she gave any at all.

"So how was your day?" Ms. Morell asked.

"Fine," Rina replied.

"Just fine? I heard from you're P.E. Teacher that you got into something with Erica again. Is there something going on between you two?"

"No, we just fight out of love," she said sarcastically.

"I know teenage girls can be tough to deal with sometimes, but remember that talk we had about picking our battles?"

"She started it," the girl said petulantly.

"Even so. Maturity and grace are always important to keep in mind when you find yourself in these situations," the councilor stated.

"My two best qualities, naturally," she scoffed, inciting a small smile from the councilor.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about? Grades, teachers, home life, boys?" the councilor inquired.

"Nope," the girl said standoffishly.

"Well then, I guess we can finish up here," Ms. Morrel said. "But one last piece of advice. Don't fight those who are trying to help you, Rina."

"You mean like you?" she asked sharply.

"No, not like me. I actually feel like these little visits between us have been...insightful," she stated. "I just mean you don't have to do everything alone. When the opportunity to reach out to someone presents itself, don't fight it. Welcome it. 'No man is an island,' after all."

"I'll try to remember that," the girl replied softly. "Are we good?"

"Yes, we're good. Have a good weekend Rina."

"Thanks," Rina returned. "Later."

* * *

"Do you know anything else about her?" the man asked.

"I already told you everything I know, Peter," Derek replied.

"Well, if you could be more detailed that would help. There are hundreds of different beings in this bestiary, how are we supposed to figure out what she is if all you know is that she shoots lasers out of her hands," Peter said mockingly.

"It's not a laser," Derek said, the tension rising in his voice. "Like I told you, she said she can take the energy form other things, and then send it back out."

"Other things, like what specifically?" the older man asked.

"Like lightbulbs and gadgets and stuff," Derek said impatiently.

"I don't know. Seeing as most of the entries in here are centuries old, there's probably not going to be anything about an electricity wielding demoness," Peter stated.

"Maybe she's some sort of succubus or something," Derek interjected. "They feed off energy right?"

"Yeah, but the energy of living things, like people. But you could be on to something there," Peter said. "I'll go to that entry." He searched the electronic bestiary and began to read silently for a while. "Ok, 's like a ton of different types, but it seems like these are the basics. Female seductresses that feed off of the life force of humans, generally males, and often through intercourse. They are extremely attractive but can turn into horrifying bird-like creatures with talons and wings...That sound like her?"

"Not really, keep reading," Derek sighed.

Peter continued, "Those who have reported being attacked by succubi have described feeling an icy cold sensation like the life was being drained out of them."

"Ok, none of this is really adding up," Derek replied. "Maybe we should-"

"Derek," screamed the voice of one enraged female werewolf.

"What Erica," Derek responded sternly.

"We have a problem," Erica stated.

"We have a problem, or you have a problem," Derek replied, smirking.

"We, as in the pack. And it's completely Isaac's fault. That girl he's obsessed with that we're supposed to stay away from. She totally knows about us."

"What," Derek said enraged. "Isaac told her?"

"Well, not exactly. But she figured it out, its not important how-"

"What did you do?" Derek interrupted, knowing all too well that the wildcard girl was not being forthcoming.

"Ok, first of all, she started it," the girl replied, trying to defend herself.

"Erica!"

"And then she was all like 'what are you gonna do when all your bruises heal' and I was like-"

"Just get to the point," Derek yelled.

"Fine. You really have no appreciation for the art of storytelling. Anyway, we were fighting, and then she like, started sucking the life out of me with her hands or something."

"Like an icy cold sensation that drained the life out of you?" Peter interjected.

"Yes, how'd you know that?" Erica asked, baffled by his response.

"Just a guess. Well, Derek, it looks like you were right about something for once," Peter replied. "But here's the real kicker, it says 'all relationships between men and succubi always end in the male's death as the succubus will drain his energy to make herself more powerful.'"

"Erica, where's Isaac?" demanded Derek.

"I don't know. But I heard him getting advice from McCall which means that-" the girl was cut off.

"He's probably going to go see her. Damn it! This is why we don't take advice from that genius," Derek said, his anger bubbling over the top. "Where do you think they would go? We need to find him before something happens. God, why am I surrounded by idiots."

"Because you bite mentally unstable children," Peter interrupted.

"Shut up!" Derek yelled. "Where would they have gone?" he said, turning back to Erica.

"Uh, I don't know. Somewhere they would be alone probably. He wouldn't be dumb enough to take her to the subway, or anywhere close to your house. And he definitely wouldn't go to his real house either."

"And he's not stupid enough to roam the woods alone with the Alpha pack hiding out," Derek stated. The thought alone made Erica shiver after narrowly escaping them.

"What about the vet's? He goes there sometimes when he's pissed off. Says the puppies calm him down or something," Peter added.

"Maybe. Erica, you can check there. Find Boyd and take him with you. The only other place I can think of is the graveyard. So I'll check there too," Derek ordered.

"What should I do," Peter asked.

"You stay here because you're pissing me off," Derek said.

"Wow, thats harsh coming from my only nephew," Peter said sarcastically as Derek rolled his eyes. Then he and Erica set out to search for Isaac, hoping they could intervene before something went terribly awry.

* * *

It was cold outside, and the wind blowing through the trees was not helping. The sound of rustling leaves gave the night an even more ominous feeling. Rina stood in front of the gates to the cemetery, hoping Isaac didn't have a change of heart about their secret meeting. She tried to look composed, but she was nervous, having not spoken to the boy since the incident in the chemistry lab.

"You came," the boy said as he strolled up to the gates to meet her.

"Of course," she replied, trying to sound confident.

"I want to show you something," he said quietly. He gestured to take her hand, but then remembered. They both looked down at the ground, uncomfortable.

"Ok," Rina said in a hushed tone.

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes before stopping in front of a grave with a large statue of a beautiful yet intense winged woman.

"Here," the boy said, gesturing at the statue. "Remember the first time we talked, and I said you reminded me of a statue at the graveyard? Well, this is her."

"Oh," Rina replied. "She's really beautiful. Kind of..."

"Haunting," Isaac finished.

"Yeah, like she could enchant you with her beauty and then cut your heart out," she noted. "Sorry, that was a weird thing to say. I don't know why I said that." The boy laughed slightly at her observation. "Is that how you feel about me. You think I'm haunting," the girl asked self-consciously.

"Um, a little. But not in like an evil way," the boy stated. "You know what I mean?"

"No," Rina said bluntly.

"Its just, I can't stop thinking about you," he said. "I don't mean to pull a full McCall on you..." The girl smiled, understanding his little joke. She didn't know Scott well, but everyone at school knew about his self-entitled "epic romance" with the girl Allison. "But it's true. I knew there was something about you that intrigued me when we first met. But after the thing in the chemistry lab, there's been this binding force between us. Does any of this make sense?"

"Yes," the girl said, hesitating. This was the most open and earnest a boy had ever been with her, and she found it overwhelming. A few moments of silence passed, the sound of the wind filling in the emptiness. "I'm sorry I'm making everything so...complicated."

"It is complicated isn't it," the boy replied. It wasn't exactly what Rina had wanted him to say, but it was the truth. A few more moments of silence passed, but then the boy continued, "I keep having this recurring dream...about you."

The girl looked up, completely mesmerized by what the boy had just said.

The boy kept speaking, "we're together somewhere, I can't ever tell where. And when we kiss, everything just kind of-"

"Explodes."

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Isaac asked, shocked by what the girl had just guessed.

"I have the same dream too," she stated. "And sometimes instead of the explosion, there's all these birds, attacking us, right?"

"What? No, I've never dreamt that before."

"Oh," she whispered, now even more confused. "I hate sleeping now. I hate these dreams. This constant tease reminding me that we could never happen."

"You don't know that," Isaac declared, his heartbeat kicking up a notch.

"Isaac, be realistic. I hurt you when we touch," Rina pleaded, holding back tears.

"But what if you're wrong. I mean, you don't shock other people every time you touch them. What if it was just a one time thing with us and-"

"Please stop. Just...you're making this harder than it is," she cried. "We should probably just forget about each-"

"No," the boy said firmly. She looked up into his eyes. She could tell he wasn't joking with her in the slightest. He was completely serious, and that made her hurt even more. "Let's do an experiment."

"Isaac," the girl sighed.

"No, hear me out. If we touch again then we'll know," he pleaded with her. "And if you shock me, then...then I'll leave you alone."

"And if I don't?" she challenged.

"Then I get to kiss you," the boy said.

"It's not that easy," she replied, half annoyed by his naiveté, half charmed.

"Humor me," he said grabbing her hand. The girl winced, expecting something to happen. Expecting to hurt the boy standing in front of her. But she didn't.

"Nothing," she said, looking down at their hands in awe.

"I wouldn't say nothing," the boy said, that famous smirk returning to his face. He let go of her hand and gently grabbed her face, pulling her closer to him. His lips brushed hers. Both of their heartbeats raced as they gave into each other. She ran her hands through his hair as he did the same to her. She felt empowered, knowing that their reality had defied her dreams.

But then suddenly he pulled away. Rina's heart sank, not knowing why he did. But then she looked up at his eyes. They flashed bright yellow as he collapsed into her.

"What have I done?" she cried aloud as the boy sunk to her feet.

* * *

**Are you freaking out? I'm freaking out.**

**Check back tomorrow to see what goes down! As always, leave a review and tell me what your thinking!**


	8. A Close Call

**Thanks to everyone who continues to read! This chapter has some pretty exciting revelations about Rina's powers so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rina was panicking. Blinded by what had just happened, her emotions took over. The thought of Isaac dying because of her was enough to make her lose her mind.

"R-Rina," Isaac panted.

"I'm sorry Isaac. I'm so sorry," the girl cried, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

"Behind y-" the boy tried to speak, but the pain was too much. He had been shot in the back, blood oozing from where the wolfsbane laced bullet had hit. He was growing weaker by the second. Rina screamed as another bullet flew past her head.

"Hunters," Isaac managed to get out of his mouth. Rina barely had time to see the two shadowy figures appear from behind the trees surrounding the cemetery. Bullets were flying everywhere. "Rina, run."

"No," she said as she managed to usher him behind a tomb, shielding him from the rain of bullets that poured down on them.

Then all of a sudden everything fell silent. The bullets had stopped. Rina waited a few seconds before peering over the tomb to see what had happened. She saw two hunters collapsed on the ground, blood pouring out of their bodies into the dirt. She knew they weren't dead because she could still hear their heartbeats, but she was relieved none the less. A dark figure was standing over them, eyes glowing red. 'Derek' the girl thought to herself. But the girl knew better than to think everything was over. Isaac had been shot in the back, which meant there must still be at least one more hunter out on the other side. Sure enough the girl was right.

She saw an arrow whizz past Derek, but he ducked out of the way, sending the arrow straight into a tree with an explosive blast. Isaac managed to find some strength through the pain and stood up. A roaring howl escaped his mouth as he saw his alpha in danger.

"Isaac, no!" the girl screamed as he charged towards the hunters. But it was no use. The hunter was extremely quick and shot Isaac to the ground. Seeing Isaac fall again sent Rina into a blind rage. Something inside of herself rallied her to action. Barely in control of herself she lunged in front of the boy, creating a barrier between him and the hunter.

She let out a terrifying shriek, one that was not at all human. Her eyes began to change into jet black orbs as her face shifted into a terrifying version of itself. Her fingers transformed into talons as giant black wings sprouted from her back.

The hunter stumbled backwards, completely horror stricken by what the girl had just morphed into. Werewolves he knew how to deal with, but this was something he had never seen before. Derek and Isaac watched in awe not knowing what was happening as well.

The girl had shifted into a terrifying beast, part woman, part bird of prey it seemed. The hunter tried to stand his ground and pointed his gun at her. He fired the first shot, barely grazing the girls wings. She became even more enraged and charged at the hunter. He tried to run, but her reflexes were much faster. She shot a flaming blast of white hot electricity out her her hand, leaving the hunter convulsing as he fell. She sunk her razor sharp talons into his chest and raised him up with one hand, his body dangling above the ground. The hunter screamed for mercy, but it was useless. She began to drain the life out of him, his body turning limp as he swung a foot up in the air. She dropped his lifeless body hard on the cold, wet earth. She turned around to see two more figures behind her: Isaac and Derek. Not knowing what she was doing she charged towards them, ready to attack again.

"Rina," Isaac screamed. The familiar voice caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Her face began to shift back to its normal state, and her consciousness started to return. She looked down at her body, covered in blood and feathers. Then she looked up at the boy and man in front of her. They stared at her, completely terrified. She turned and ran as fast as she could, trying to get the sight of the bloody hunter's body and the look on Isaac's face out of her head.

"What have I done," she cried to herself for the second time that night.

"We need to find her Derek," Isaac shouted, the pain from the bullets overpowering him.

"We need to get you to the vet first. You wont be able to heal with wolfsbane bullets in your system," Derek stated firmly. He walked over to the dead hunter and searched him frantically for his gun. He opened the hunter's gun and poured the bullets out. "Thank God," he sighed as he found more of the bullets.

"She'll die out here," Isaac panted.

"You will too if we don't get you to Deaton," Derek shouted as he lifted the boys body in his arms.

Rina had been running for at least twenty minutes straight before she completely collapsed on the ground. Her body had finally returned to its normal state, her mind still a messy blur. From the bits and pieces that came back to her, though, she knew she should be scared or herself. Her clothes were stained with blood and covered in dirt, new holes showing her skin. Her whole body was trembling from the pain and the fear. She passed out not knowing where she was anymore. Not knowing who she was anymore either.

Hours must have passed before she came to because when she peered open her eyes, she could see the sun was starting to rise. She felt herself being picked up by a strong pair of arms, but she did not know who they belonged to. Her mind faded out again and everything became black once more.

"Welcome back," a familiar voice said. "You've been out for a whole day."

Isaac Lahey looked up trying to understand what was going on. His vision was hazy as he woke up, but he could recognize that the voice belonged to the mysterious veterinarian.

"You've had a bit of a close call, haven't you?" the vet continued.

"Where is she?" Isaac called out, sitting up on the table.

"Now, now," Deaton said gently. "Don't move to quickly, you're still weak."

Isaac felt the room spin after he sat up, confirming what the doctor had just said. He slowly laid back down.

"And Derek, where's Derek," he asked.

"Derek's fine. You just worry about your health right now, ok?" the vet replied.

"I need to find her," the boy said. "She can't be out there alone, they'll kill her."

"Shh," the vet cooed. "Everything will be fine. You just need to rest."

Isaac protested, but being so weak, he had no choice but to continue to lay down on the table until he fell back asleep.

* * *

**Check back tomorrow for the aftermath of the fight in the ****cemetery. I know this one was kind of short but the next chapters are going to be longer!**

**Make sure to leave a comment!**


	9. Law Abiding Citizen

**Hi everyone! Today's chapter is one of my favorites because it starts to bring in more familiar faces of Beacon Hills!**

**Also, I won't be uploading a new chapter everyday anymore because I am moving back to college by myself at the end of the week. I am going to be super busy and I don't want to burn through all of the chapters I've written and leave you hanging while I find time to write new ones.**

**(p.s., sorry for yesterday's chapter, I forgot to add the scene dividers, so hopefully it wasn't confusing when it changed.)**

* * *

"I just got word from Deaton," came the voice of Scott Mcall. "Isaac's going to be fine. Rina still hasn't turned up yet though."

"That's good news. Derek is ok too," added Boyd. "Kind of angry though."

"Well that's a surprise," interjected Stiles dryly.

"Were you able to find anything out from your dad?" Scott asked.

"Not much. Which in a way is good. It seems like the police couldn't really get a grasp on what went down." Stiles replied.

"But wait, how is that good?" Scott asked.

"It's good because it buys us some time, and they don't know Isaac, Rina and Derek were at the scene," Stiles explained.

"Ok, so what all do we know then?" inquired Boyd.

"Basically, no one called in reporting any disturbances the night it happened. So no one even knew about it until the groundskeeper arrived early the next morning and saw the damage," Stiles began. "But everything was already gone by then. There was clear damage from bullets to some of the headstones but nothing else. No shells, no bodies, no blood. Nothing."

"How is that even possible," Scott interjected.

"I don't know," Stiles said uneasily. "But what we do know is that whatever hunters were involved cleaned up real good. The scene was spotless. They've got the cops thinking it was some hooligans playing around with guns."

"This all just doesn't add up," Scott said. "Derek said all the hunters who attacked them got seriously injured or killed."

"Right, so there must have been more hiding out," Stiles hypothesized.

"I mean, it couldn't have been Chris's team, could it? Isaac hasn't broken code, and neither has Rina-"

"That we know of," Stiles interjected. "I mean, according to Derek she did kill that hunter."

"Yeah, but that was after she was attacked. That's not exactly a reason to go after her before," Scott stated firmly.

"It will be now though," Boyd interrupted.

"We don't know what she's capable of. I mean, she's not exactly a law abiding citizen. Who knows what's in her past," Stiles continued.

"Stiles," Scott sighed.

"I know, I know. We have to help everyone," Stiles replied exasperatedly.

"And it's not just that," Scott added. "Isaac loves her. He'd be devastated if he knew we didn't try to help."

"Oh, because he's always helped us," Stiles said, his words inciting a growl from Boyd.

"He's pack," Boyd said sternly.

"And you know he's changed," Scott said. "If he loses her, he might lose himself again."

"And I'm not putting up with douche Isaac again," Boyd cut in.

"What do you have against her anyway?"

"I just...her attitude. She's like the rudest-" Stiles said defeatedly. "But whatever I guess. What's our plan."

"Well first we need to figure out what those hunters were doing and why they were breaking code so recklessly." Scott said.

"There's only one person I can think of who'd tell us," Stiles said, noticing the change in his friend's expression. "I could handle that if you want-"

"No, it's ok. I can do it," Scott replied.

"And we need to find Rina. Make sure the hunters don't have her. Or worse... the alphas." Boyd added.

"Stiles, look through your dad's police reports and see if there's anything on a missing girl," Scott ordered. "I'll call my mom and have her check the hospital too. Something tells me she couldn't have gotten too far. Boyd, you go check on Isaac and see if he remembers anything that could help. And send Erica to Rina's house, maybe she'll be able to find something helpful."

The boys finished strategizing and went their separate ways.

* * *

Rina woke up shivering. Everything was a haze and she didn't know where she was. Her eyes blurred in and out of focus, and she began to realize that she was in a hospital bed. Her head was pounding and she felt clammy. She started to feel something tickling her under the sheets. She lifted them off of her and looked down, an hellacious shriek escaping from her mouth. She was covered in jet black blood and there were matted feathers all over the bed. She began to panic, screaming even louder.

"Get it off!" the girl screamed.

Several nurses rushed in, trying to calm the girl down. Her body was thrashing violently. The girl clawed at herself as her deafening screams pierced the room.

"Let go of me! Stop..." all of a sudden the girl fell silent. One of the nurses had manage to sedate her before she could spiral further out of control. Rina felt dizzy as her world started to fade to black once more.

No one knew what was causing the girl to have these violent attacks. As far as the nurses' eyes could see there was nothing on her. She must have been going crazy, they all thought. What else could it be?

* * *

Scott walked into the library, feeling slightly out of place. He sensed the beautiful girl with the long, curly brown hair within seconds of arriving. He slowly approached the table she was sitting at alone. She had been spending most of her time at school alone, having isolated herself from her friends, convincing herself it was for the best. Scott sat down at the girl's table, barely making a sound.

"Hey Allison," the boy said quietly.

"Scott...you scared me," the girl whispered, her heart rate picking up. "What are you doing here? You know were not supposed-"

"I know, but I need your help," Scott said uneasily. It had felt like an eternity since he spoke to the girl and being this close almost made him lose it.

"Is this a studying thing because you should really find someone else," Allison said sadly.

"It's more of a hunter thing," the boy stated. "Do you know anything about what happened at the cemetery last Friday?"

"Um, not really," Allison replied. "I'm not really being let in on the hunter information right now. My dad hasn't really started to trust me again."

"Right. But have you over heard anything?" Scott asked. "It's really important."

"Well, there is this one thing. My dad keeps referring to it as 'the situation,'" the girl continued. "A group of Gerard's closest men have gone rogue it seems. They're trigger happy morons who hate code and hate my dad."

"Do you know why they might have come after Isaac and Rina?"

"They were probably trying to track him to Derek, you know, bring down the alpha," she replied. "It seems like theres a new thing out there too, which I'm guessing is Rina"

"You've guessed right," Scott said. "She accidentally killed one of them. What's got us really confused though is why they completely cleaned up the crime scene."

"They don't want to be found. They've racked up a string of unnecessary kills under Gerard and they're probably scared of what will happen if they get caught now that he's not around," Allison explained. "They'd rather lead the cops in the wrong direction completely than get Derek, Isaac and Rina arrested for murder. But that doesn't mean she's safe though. Maybe from the cops, but not from Gerard's men at least. They'll probably come after her again now that she's killed one of their own."

"Makes enough sense," Scott replied. "Well, for something completely crazy, I guess." The girl let out a small laugh at his response. "I've missed you," the boy added.

"I know," she whispered. "But I'm still not ready to get back into all of this, ok?"

"Ok," Scott said. With that he walked away knowing he couldn't change the girl's mind. At least not yet.

* * *

Several hours after her last attack Rina woke up again. This time she actually felt like herself. She peered down at her body under the covers. There was nothing unusual. No blood stained sheets, no feathers. She glanced over to look outside the window. It was pitch black outside. Time had completely slipped away from the girl. She turned her head to look out of the other window that faced the main hall of the hospital. It was completely empty save for one male nurse sitting behind the big main desk. She caught sight of her reflection in the window, startled by how completely strung out she looked. Her skin had turned from its usual fair tone to a sickly pale shade. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her hair laid limply around her face. She looked like something out of a horror movie. She had been through hell and it showed.

Rina sat up in her bed. "I hate hospitals," she whispered to herself as she ripped the iv out of her arm. "Damn, " she muttered as the needle left her skin. She got up out of her bed and made her way to the other side of the room. "Where are my damn clothes," she said frantically under her breath as she searched the room for something to wear. There was no sign of her clothes or shoes anywhere, so she was stuck with her hospital gown.

As she walked out of her room the male nurse stood up attentively. He approached her calmly. "You're not supposed to be out of bed," he stated, walking towards her.

"Don't come near me," the girl said intimidatingly. She could feel the man was a bit scared, but he tried not to show it.

"Now, let's just get you back into bed," he said as he put his hand on her forearm.

"I said don't come near me," she yelled as she pushed the man back with a blue flash. He landed hard on the top of the desk. Rina swore she heard his rib crack. The man reached for the phone and dialed frantically.

"Security, we've got a loose patient on the fourth floor. She's dangerous," the man panted into the phone. Rina turned to run and escaped through the door marked 'stairs.' She flew down several flights, almost falling a few times as she was moving so fast.

Once she had reached the main floor she stopped running. There was a few people there, so she snuck around, trying to remain out of sight. She found a backdoor that led to an alleyway and slipped through it. Standing outside the door was a woman smoking. The woman looked unnerved by the presence of the ghostly looking girl. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"C-can I bum a smoke," Rina asked the woman in a soft voice.

"Uh, yeah sure," the woman replied reluctantly. As her head was down rummaging in her purse for the cigaret, Rina punched her in the face hard enough to knock her out.

"Sorry," the girl whispered as she leaned down closer to the woman. She stripped her of her shoes, pants and shirt, replacing the woman's clothes with her hospital gown. She hated feeling like a criminal again, but she needed to do something. She began to run again. She didn't really know where to go, or how long she could go for, but she kept running.

* * *

"Pick up...Pick up," Scott whispered frantically into his phone as it rang.

Several rings passed by until a voice finally came from the other side of the line. "Oh my God Scott, its midnight."

"Like you were sleeping Adderall boy," Scott teased. "Anyway, this is serious."

"What is it?" Stiles replied.

"I just got a call from my mom. She said that an unidentified female patient escaped from the hospital. What she described sounded exactly like Rina." Scott explained.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Stiles replied.

"Get ready and get your car down here as fast as you can," Scott answered. "She's probably wandering around alone. We need to find her before someone else does."

"So what, are we just gonna drive around the whole town hoping we find her? Scott, that's not really a plan," Stiles stated.

"You seem to be forgetting the whole werewolf senses thing," Scott retorted.

"Oh yeah, that," Stiles sighed. "Ok, I'll be over in ten minutes. Bye."

* * *

Rina had finally stopped running. She had been walking along a quite road for what felt like miles. She was so lost in her own head that she didn't notice the car pulling up beside her.

"You look lost," a warm voice said.

Rina turned around and panicked when she saw the police car that had pulled up beside her.

"I'm not breaking any laws," the girl said defensively.

"Well actually, you're out past curfew," the man said. "You can't be more than what, sixteen? Get in, I'm going to take you home. This town isn't that safe at night anymore."

"I'm fine," the girl said firmly, avoiding the eyes of the officer.

"I wasn't giving you an option," he said. "Get in."

Rina knew she couldn't get out of this. She could try to run, but she felt weak, and the man was in a car and could easily follow her. She'd had enough running for one night anyway. She walked towards the car, extending her hand towards the back door.

"You can sit in the front," the man said with a slight laugh. "You're not a perp."

The girl climbed into the front seat next to the officer, telling him the address of her house. She had never been in the front seat of a police car before. It was usually the back that was reserved for her.

"I'm Sheriff Stilinsky by the way," the man said.

"Y-yeah...I've seen you around," Rina said, her voice shaking slightly. She knew all too well who the man was. She was really hoping he didn't recognize her.

"And what's your name young lady?" the sheriff asked.

"It's Ashley," Rina replied, trying to sound genuine.

"Now, we both know that was a lie," he said as the girl looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. "Now what's your name."

"Anna," the girl said, lying again.

"Ekaterina Lebedeva," the sheriff said with a sigh, startling the girl,

"Yeh-kaht-er-eenah," the girl corrected under her breath. "So you do remember me," she said quietly as she looked down.

"It's not everyday a fourteen-year-old girl breaks a pair of handcuffs and punches a cop in the face," the man stated bluntly. "Put up a real fight."

She didn't know how to respond, so she just sat in uncomfortable silence. Rina remembered that incident all too well. It wasn't a time in her life she wanted to revisit right now, or ever.

"Why were you out here alone?" the man asked. "Were you running away again?"

"No...I-" the girl tried to speak, but nothing much came out.

"It's ok. Just don't let me catch you wandering alone out here again," the sheriff said warmly. "And try to stay out of trouble, sweetheart."

She hadn't been called that in a long time. Rina looked into the eyes of the cop that had arrested her just a couple of years ago. She had blamed him so much for what had happened to her. She had hated him for years. She wanted to hate him still, but she couldn't. No adult had ever been this kind to her. So warm, so parental. They spent the rest of the drive in silence, both knowing there was nothing else to say. Rina's mind had wandered back to what Ms. Morell had said earlier: "don't fight those who are trying to help you." The word's echoed in her mind as she looked at Sheriff Stilinski. Ms. Morell was right. Not fighting for once and letting someone in had actually helped.

The car pulled up to Julie and Ben's driveway, a place she hadn't really though about in days. Seeing the house had reminded her of what life had felt like before things got so complicated. To have a home of her own. To have real parents of her own.

"Looks like this is your stop, kiddo," the Sheriff said.

"Yeah...thanks for the ride," Rina said softly as she stepped out of the car. "Stiles is really lucky," she added looking back at the officer.

"Thank you," he replied, smiling. "I sure try."

With that the girl walked away from the car and towards the house. Not having keys she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The sheriff waited until someone let her in, and then he drove off.

* * *

**Aww, don't you just love Sheriff Stilinsky! **

**I will be posting the next chapter Saturday morning so make sure to check back for it! And make sure to leave a comment.**


	10. Story Time

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for being patient! It's Saturday so here is the next chapter like I promised. ****This chapter has some more insight into Rina's powers, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: There is some Russian used in this chapter. I am not even remotely Russian so I apologize if it is completely wrong! Blame Google translate ;)**

* * *

Tuesday morning had finally arrived. The past few days had blended together and Rina woke up dreading what she would have to face today. Still in her pajamas she headed downstairs to find something to eat.

"Wild night out? Or should I say nights?" Ben asked, completely oblivious to what had happened.

"Uh, yeah," Rina replied. "More than you'll ever know," the girl added under her breath.

"You could at least call if you're going to stay out all night," Julie said.

"Ok, sorry," Rina said, knowing it was wiser to just play along than tell them the truth.

"Did you even go to school yesterday?" Julie asked. Rina had completely lost track of day and time and it was really throwing her off.

"Um...yeah," she lied. "I stayed at a friends house and then she drove me to school."

"You going today or are you just going to sit around in your pajamas?" Julie added.

"Uh...yeah I guess I'm going," she answered. "I've already missed first period though."

"Right, I'll call you in and tell them you had cramps or something," Julie said.

"Thanks," Rina replied.

"You know, I use to be a big party girl too," Julie added.

"You know...let's save that story. I need to go get ready," she said, dodging what was sure to be an awkward anecdote.

She ran upstairs to her room to change. She put on a pair of ripped black shorts, a baggy t-shirt with roses printed on it, and black over-the knee socks with heeled boots. She figured after all that she had been through over the past few days, she might as well feel good about her appearance.

She descended the stairs one more time, her heels making a clicking sound against the wood. She loved that sound, it made her feel kind of fierce. Before she could manage to get out the door, Ben called after her.

"Hey, Julie wants me to give you this because we're going away for the week," he stated, handing her a key. "We can trust you by yourself right?"

"Yeah, of course," she said honestly. It's not like she was exactly in the mood to through a rager or anything.

"Ok cool," he said, tossing her the key. "See you in a few days then...Wait, one more thing."

"Yeah," the girl responded.

"I forgot to tell you, you're friend came by when you were out yesterday," he said.

"What friend?" she asked, mortified at the thought of Ben and Julie meeting Isaac.

"Her name was Erin or something," he said. "Tall, blonde...intimidating."

"What?" Rina uttered, shocked by the information she had just received.

"Yeah, I let her wait in your room for a bit just in case you came home," Ben explained.

"Oh," the girl said, trying not to claw Ben in the face for letting her nemesis in her room. "Well, later," Rina said, hiding the fact that something was wrong. Then she grabbed her bike and headed off, slightly regretting the heels as she peddled. She'd deal with Erica later.

* * *

"Did you find anything at Rina's?" Scott asked. After he and Stiles were not able to find her the yesterday night he was still worried.

"Kind of," Erica replied. "Don't know if it will help though."

"Well, what is it?" Scott demanded.

"Calm down," Erica cooed. "Why do you want to know so bad what's in her room Scott?"

"Not now Erica," Scott said. "Just tell me what you found."

"Well, other than a bunch of hideous clothes, her room is pretty bare," Erica explained. "Didn't really sense anything funny going on. But I found these really old books in one of her boxes. Some had pictures of werewolves."

"A bestiary maybe?" Scott hypothesized. "I wonder how she got access to one? They're pretty hard to come by."

"I don't know," Erica responded. "Weird thing is they were all in Russian. Obviously I couldn't read them, but I recognized a couple of the pictures from Derek's bestiary."

"Were there pictures of anything else besides werewolves?" Scott inquired.

"Yeah, actually," Erica continued. "Most of the pictures in one were just of birds or naked women."

"Derek said Rina turned into something like a bird that night," Scott said. "Did you take the books with you?"

"Yeah," the girl said. "They're in my bag."

"Ok, good. Rina still hasn't turned up yet, but maybe translating these could help us figure out what exactly she is and what happened to her."

"Know anyone besides her that speaks Russian?" Erica asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, she's called google translate." Scott said, impressed at himself for his moment of quick-wittedness.

"Aren't you just the funniest," Erica mocked, handing Scott the books to put in his locker.

"We should try to get them translated before-" Scott began, stopping short.

"Before what?" Erica asked

Scott turned the girl around so she could see what had caught his eye. "Before she notices they're gone."

The pair looked dumbfounded as they watched Rina stroll up to her locker, looking as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Rina was nervous as the bell rang for her next period: chemistry. She had avoided everyone all day, but that was impossible now seeing as they were all in that class. Rina walked into the room, trying to keep her pokerface on. But her heart sank a little when she realized Isaac wasn't there. Five minutes had passed and he still hadn't turned up. Rina began to worry. 'Was he still hurt?' she wondered. Her mind was racing with the possibilities of what could have happened.

"Lazy Lahey," the words came from the chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris. This got Rina's attention. She looked up to see the boy as he made his way towards the empty seat next to her.

"Why do you always insist on being five minutes late to class?" She asked, mocking Mr. Harris's statement from weeks before. Isaac didn't say anything back. He just laughed quietly, a grin spreading across his entire face.

* * *

As the hallways flooded with students making their way towards the cafeteria, Isaac and Rina opted to find an empty classroom instead.

"I was worried about you," Isaac said, breaking the silence.

"I was worried about you too," Rina said back. "When you got shot I-"

"Shh," Isaac cooed. "I'm fine now, look," he said as he lifted up his shirt revealing his wound-free skin. "I was out for a few days but I'm fine now. The vet fixed me up."

"I see that," Rina whispered. "Wait, did you say the vet?"

"Yeah," Isaac replied. "He's kind of more than just dogs and cats now."

"I've healed too" Rina added. "I've never been able to do that before"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Isaac inquired.

"Yeah," Rina replied. "I still don't know what happened out there...with me."

"You've never transformed before, huh?" Isaac asked.

"No, definitely not. I've never completely sucked the life out of a human being either..." Rina responded.

"He was trying to kill us," Isaac countered.

"I know," Rina stated. "But it's still a...jolting feeling." Isaac pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly.

"We'll figure this out," he said calmly. "We'll find out what you are and then we can figure out how to help you control it."

"The only thing I could think about is wanting to protect you," she said. "It's like I was almost completely blacked out when it was happening. I could barely tell what I was doing."

"I know how it feels. Not being able to control yourself when you turn. But you can learn how. Derek taught me. You just have to find something that makes you remember being human. An anchor," he explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense. It's kind of like how I controlled my other powers. But this was so much different. It was so, I don't know...feral."

"It will get easier," he reassured her. He stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss her. "I promise. You just have to practice."

The girl looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He lowered his head so their faces were parallel. Their lips brushed against each other's passionately as their hands tangled in each other's hair.

"Someone's coming," Rina said, pulling away reluctantly. She could hear the key to the second door on the other side of the room scrapping against the lock. The pair fled the room, entering the hallway.

"Well that was short lived," Isaac said, exasperated from being interrupted.

"But," Rina replied, a devilish smirk forming on her face. "It just so happens that Ben and Julie are going away for a few days..."

"Is that so," Isaac said, grinning.

"Yeah, so I figured maybe you could come over and we could ride bikes," she teased.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind," Isaac said, kissing her ear. "I was thinking you could finally tell me what your other vice was."

"Well, it's not really something I could tell you," she said. She tilted her head up, her mouth nearing his ears as she whispered. "I'd have to show you," she whispered playfully as she grabbed his hand, leading him towards the lunch room. "But not 'till later."

* * *

The couple entered the cafeteria and made their way towards the table where Scott, Stiles, Erica, and Boyd were sitting.

"Welcome back," Scott said, acknowledging Rina.

"Thanks, it's been kind of a wild ride, but I figured I should still try to squeeze my education in," Rina joked.

"Yeah, supernatural woes can be kind of time consuming," Stiles added.

"We tried to find you last night, me and Stiles that is, but we couldn't," Scott explained. "What happened exactly?"

"Oh, well, basically I snuck my way out of the hospital, stole some chick's clothes and walked home," Rina replied dryly.

"You walked all the way home from the hospital?" Stiles asked.

"Well not quite," Rina continued. "I got a ride from...someone," she stated, leaving out the part about Stile's father.

"Hitchhiking, real classy," Erica interjected.

"And what were you up to yesterday, Erica," Rina asked. "You wouldn't have been sneaking around in my room, would you?"

The whole table got quite after she said this. Erica's body language shifted, trying not to give herself away completely. Luckily for her Scott came to her rescue.

"It wasn't her idea," he said. "I told her to see if she could find any clues that could help us find you or figure out what happened."

"Is that so," the girl said, slightly shocked by the fact that he seemed to genuinely care about her well being. "So, did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Scott said. "I guess since you know we might as well ask you."

"Ask me what?" Rina replied.

"What were you doing with all those books on werewolves and stuff?"

"What books?" Rina asked earnestly.

"The ancient looking ones in Russian," Erica added. "They were in a box marked 'babushka' "

"Oh those," Rina said. "Those are just fairytales my grandmother sent me. Ive never really opened them. I can't read Russian."

"How can you speak a language but not read it," Erica asked rudely. Rina rolled her eyes at the girl's ignorant comment.

"I mean, I can't read real Russian," Rina explained. "I can figure it out if it's spelled phonetically with english letters though."

"I don't think they're just fairytales," Scott said. "We looked at some of the pictures and they were the same ones we've seen in bestiaries."

"What's a bestiary?" Rina asked.

"It's like a big log of all the different mythological creatures," Stiles explained.

"But how do you think her books will help us?" Isaac asked. "I mean, the Hales already have a large bestiary."

"Right, but hers were different," Scott began. "Some of hers seemed more, I don't know, specific. Maybe they'll be more accurate."

"Derek and Peter said that she matched the description for a succubus," Erica added.

"Even so, I still think it's worth it to try and translate her books. Derek's bestiary only had a small description, but her's could tell us a lot more," Stiles said. "And also, Derek's usually wrong about most things," he added, earning a small laugh from Scott and a defensive growl from Erica.

"Ok, then let's translate them," Rina said, putting an end to their little argument. "It couldn't hurt, right?"

"Ok, let's meet in the library after school," Stiles suggested. "And maybe I could try to get Lydia to help-"

"Why does she need to be involved," Erica demanded.

"Yeah, isn't she like a complete ditz?" Rina added

"Actually she's king of a secret genius. I mean, she knew how to read archaic Latin," Stiles said defensively. "Maybe she knows Russian too. And if not, she could probably help us figure out- "

"Ok bring her, who cares," Erica said irritatedly. "This is getting boring."

"Sounds like a plan then," Rina said as the end of lunch bell rang loudly in their ears.

* * *

The library was close to empty as the group entered it. Seeing as it was the first truly warm day of spring, most students were determined not to spend it in the library. Rina and Isaac walked into the room to see Stiles and Scott sitting with the pretty redheaded girl who barely acknowledged them.

"Finally, you're here," the girl said impatiently.

"Nice to see you too, Lydia," Isaac responded.

"Right, now let's get this started," Lydia began. "Rina, that's your name right? Im so glad you decided to let me do this. Though I don't know why you chose the library of all places."

"Wait, what-" Rina began.

"The makeover. I think it's really great of you to find the confidence to ask me for help. You really need it"

Rina and Isaac exchanged looks of confusion as the girl began to take out a large bag full of makeup.

"Actually, Lydia," Stiles interrupted. "There's not really a makeover. I just needed to get you to help us and I figured that was about the only thing that would work."

"Oh," Lydia sighed, clearly annoyed at the boy. "Then what am I really here for?"

"We need you to translate something,"

"Again," she said exasperatedly. "Is this for your online gaming?" she mocked. "Or are you guys actually going to tell me the truth for once?"

"Long story short, we're trying to help Rina figure out whats going on with her," Scott stated. "We found these books in her house and we think they might help."

"Ok, fine. Doesn't it feel good to be honest?" the girl cooed in her high pitched voice. "So what am I translating, Latin again?"

"Uh, no," Rina said. "Russian."

"Russian," the girl said. "And why would you think I can speak that."

"Because you're a genius?" Stiles said.

"Thanks, but flattery will get you no where," Lydia said.

"So you can't read Russian," Scott asked hopelessly.

"Well I never said that," the girl said with a devilish little smile. "I can read a good amount of Russian, though it's not one of my strongest languages. Never really got a grip on conversational speaking...Wait, Rina, aren't you Russian. I feel like I've detected the teeniest hint of an accent in your voice?"

"I only learned to speak it from my parents. But if you can read it out loud I'll understand," Rina stated, feeling a bit self conscious about her voice now.

"Oh shame. It's always better to be well rounded," the girl added.

"I'll try to remember that," Rina said sarcastically.

"Ok, whatever, the point is you can help," Scott said, shoving one of the books in front of her.

She slowly read the title out loud. "Slavyanskiye skazki dlya detey"

"What's that mean?" Stiles asked excitedly, gushing over his crush's intelligence.

"Slavic fairy tales for children," Rina said unenthusiastically. "I told you they weren't going to be helpful."

"Try this one," Scott said, handing her another book.

"Oborotni i drugiye sushchestva," Lydia translated.

"Werewolves and other creatures," Rina translated.

"Can I see that one?" Stiles asked. Lydia handed him the book and he started flipping through the pages. "Seems like your typical bestiary, only smaller,"

"That probably won't tell us anything we don't already know, but we can come back to it," Scott said, handing Lydia the third book.

"Lebedʹ zhenshchin," Lydia read aloud.

"Swan women," Rina translated.

"She's not a swan though," Isaac interjected.

"Well, my last name is Lebedeva," Rina added. "It means swan. Maybe we're on to something?"

"Oh," Isaac replied. "I didn't know that."

"You don't know your own girlfriend's last name?" Lydia stated, judging the boy.

"I guess it's never come up," Rina replied, realizing how much they didn't know about each other.

"That one could be important," Scott said, causing the couple to focus back on the subject at hand. "What's it say inside?" he added.

"Hmm," the girl mumbled. "I'm not sure of this word. It's something like vila or wila? It's used a lot in this text. Does it sound familiar?"

"Not really," Rina replied. "What else does it say?"

Lydia flipped through some pages and began to read a passage, translating as she went. "'Vila are a species related to nymphs found in the Slavic regions of Europe commonly labeled by human's as fairies or spirits,'" she began. "'They are often mistaken for succubi as they appear to mortals as beautiful women but can turn into terrifying bird-like creatures-'

"Sounds like me," Rina interrupted.

Lydia continued to read. "Blah, blah blah, boring...ok, here. 'Purity is reflected in a Vila's appearance, those who are the most pure of heart, mind, or body will often have white-blonde hair and can transform into a white-feathered bird/woman hybrid, or completely change into white swans-'"

"Except that part," Rina added.

"Shh, kids," Lydia hissed, annoyed at being constantly interrupted. "It's story time. Where was I, ok...'While those who are more troubled appear as a black-feathered bird/woman hybrid. They do not posses the ability to completely transform into a swan. Their human form will also reflect this, often through having black hair and dark energy. It takes a significant transformation of character to become a pure Vila. However, being able to change into the hybrid creature is often the first sign of the transformation. It is the Vila's responsibility to continue their own journey towards enlightenment and purity, or be stuck in darkness.'"

"So its like you're going through fairy puberty or something," Stiles interjected.

Rina rolled her eyes at his comment. "What else does it say?"

"'It is believed that plucking the hair of a Vila will kill her,'" Lydia continued.

"That can't be true. I've had my hair ripped out by tons of bitches," Rina said, not entirely joking.

"And, let's see," Lydia said as she flipped to another passage. "'Despite their ethereal nature and beauty, Vila are powerful and ferocious warriors. They are also very loyal and will fiercely protect those who are significant to them. They also posses the ability to heal themselves and others. Soldiers have often recounted tales of being healed on the battlefield by beautiful women, but these descriptions are usually written off as hallucinations.'"

"That explains a lot," Rina added, reflecting on her history of fighting and her sudden ability to heal.

"'Vila also posses prophetic powers and can interact with others subconsciously through dreams.'"

"That explains a lot too," Isaac said, remembering the dreams that had connected them before.

"But what about all of the other stuff?" Rina inquired. "It still doesn't add up. Does it say anything about sucking the life out of people and shooting electricity out of your hands?"

"I don't know, i'd have to read it much more thoroughly. Can I keep these?" Lydia asked. "I have to meet my mom at the mall soon, but I could look them over and get back to you at the end of the week."

"Yeah, of course," Rina replied. "Thanks for helping by the way."

"No problem," Lydia responded. "I love a good puzzle. But I love shopping more so, excuse me," she added, picking up her purse and making her way towards the exit.

"She's amazing," Stiles said under his breath as he watched her leave the room.

"Get a grip," Isaac said, teasing the boy.

"Freaking werewolf hearing," Stiles muttered as he and Scott made their way out the door.

"So where does this leave us?" Isaac asked the girl in front of him.

"Confused," she replied with a little smile on her face.

"Can we go ride bikes now?" Isaac said, smirking.

"Might as well," she said, taking his hand as they headed out towards the bike racks.

* * *

**Weren't expecting that twist were you? (please say no)**

**If you're curious, vila are a real being found in folklore. I got my basic information on vila from Wikipedia and an essay entitled "The Changing Roles of the Vila in Serbian Traditional Literature," by Zora Devrnja Zimmerman. Then I added to the myths with my own creativity.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review! I love hearing your thoughts on each new development.**


	11. Everything

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for continuing to read. This is a really big chapter for Rina and Isaac!**

***This chapter contains some more mature content involving sex. I feel that I've kept it classy though ;) **

* * *

"You know what I hate most about Beacon Hills?" Rina asked Isaac as they peddled their bikes down the street towards Rina's house. "The hills." Even with supernatural abilities, riding a bike uphill was still a bitch. Isaac laughed at the girls comment as he sped up a little, trying to show off.

"But then you get to go downhill really fast," the boy called back to her. "And that's the most fun."

"Ha, going downhill, just like my life," Rina joked.

"Not everything in your life," Isaac said, looking back at the girl with his trademark smirk.

"I guess not everything," the girl replied as she watched him ride. She knew she could easily catch up to him, but she was enjoying her view. A few silent moments passed while they just rode down the hill together. The feeling of the wind in Rina's hair felt amazing as she flew down the hill, passing Isaac as she went.

"Look who's ahead now," she teased.

"I don't mind the view from back here," Isaac teased back.

"Shut up," she said giggling, knowing she had thought the same thing about him just moments before.

They finally reached her house after having rode for what didn't seem like very much time at all. The house had a strange look to it now that Julie's car wasn't parked out front and there was no light illuminating the windows. Seeing the house look so empty made Rina excited about what she and Isaac could get up to.

"So, this is it," Rina said, maneuvering her bike into a complete stop in the middle of the empty street.

"Nice," Isaac said, looking up at the modest house. He then looked back at the girl straddling her bike next to him."Race you to your room," he added smirking.

"Patience Lahey," the girl teased. "There's something I want to do first."

"Right here?" the boy joked.

Rina rolled her eyes playfully. "Mind out of the gutter, young man. I wanted to talk."

"About what?" he said, leaning over the handlebars of his bike.

"About you," the girl said, looking into his eyes. "What Lydia said back there about the last name thing made me realize that we don't really know that much about each other at all. Like, everything has moved so fast, and after what happened in the chemistry lab I've been able to feel what your feeling like were connected. But I don't really know much about you. And you don't know much about me either really..."

"What do you want to know?" the boy inquired. "Ask me anything."

"Everything...There's one thing that caught my attention, back in the library," the girl began. "You were being kind of quite and I could sense that it was something to do with Lydia-"

"That's nothing," he replied.

"You said anything," Rina said, looking up at the boy.

"Are you jealous?" he teased.

"Shouldn't I be," Rina replied. "She's pretty and apparently speaks all the languages," she said, mimicking the girl's high-pitched voice.

"Ok fine," Isaac sighed. "If you really want to know. She was the first girl I ever tried to ask out and she completely rejected me. Humiliated, really."

"Oh," Rina said, a little bit jealous. "She doesn't really seem like your type."

"Yeah, she was the single most popular girl in school before she kind of started going crazy. That's a really long story though. But basically when I started high school I though I could be a different person, you know," he explained.

"Have a fresh start," the girl continued for him.

"Yeah," he replied. "She told me to come back when my bike had an engine."

"Wow," she said, not surprised that the girl would be so materialistic. "I like your bike," she added with a smile.

"I like your bike too," he said with a little smirk. "And...I kind of tried to kill her, also-"

"What?" Rina blurted out.

"That's also a long story. In short, Derek thought she was this lizard monster that was massacring the town and ordered me and Erica to kill her," he said. "Derek's kind of a guilty until proven innocent kind of person," Isaac added. "But I've definitely changed since then."

"Oh..." the girl said under her breath. That was a lot of information to take in at one time, but she could feel he was sincere about the last part.

"I bet your wishing you started with a simpler question, huh?" the boy said, nervously running his hands through his hair.

"Kind of," she replied.

"Can I ask you a question now?" he asked.

"Fire away," the girl replied.

"The first time we met, by the bike racks," he began. "Did you know I was staring at your ass?"

The girl laughed, taken aback by the boy's silly question. "Yes," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I thought you would start with something simpler, like what's my real first name."

"What is your real first name?" Isaac inquired.

"It's Ekaterina. It just means Katherine, really," she answered. "That doesn't mean you can call me that," the girl added. Isaac simply smiled.

After the tension had been broken, the pair began to talk. They fired questions back and forth at each other as quickly as they could think of them. Some were pure fluff, while others carried more significance. They spoke of favorite bands, worst teachers, embarrassing moments, anything that kept the conversation flowing. Minutes turned to hours, and sunshine turned to sunset. But inevitably the question they were both trying to put off came up. They knew it had to happen eventually, so why not now.

"What happened to your parents? Isaac asked. "Are they dead?"

"No. They left me when I was twelve," Rina answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"They were scared...of me," she explained. "My parents were very religious. Like, scary religious. When I started developing my powers, strange things started happening around me. They thought I was possessed."

"Are you serious?" Isaac said, shocked.

"Yes. They tried to get the priest at our church to exorcise me, but he wouldn't do it. So one day they packed up all of their stuff while I was at school and just split. I tried to take care of myself for a while. But that only lasted about a week before one of the neighbors found out and called child services."

"They just left you?" Isaac said, his heart rate climbing. The thought of the girl's parents abandoning her made him furious.

"Yeah, but there gone now," the girl stated. "Can't really change things. What about you?"

"Both of my parents are dead," he stated. "And my brother too."

"I'm so sorry," the girl replied, wondering how the boy had managed to get on after so much death.

"Yeah, Camden, that's my brother, he died in Afghanistan a few years ago. And my mom died a few years before that," he explained. "It was just me and my dad for a while, and then he was killed. They thought I did it for awhile but-"

"Why would they think you did it?" the girl inquired, angered by the thought of someone accusing him of something so heinous.

The boy was quite for a few moments; the question had definitely struck a nerve with him. "Because..." he began. "Because he abused me."

Rina looked up at the boy in disbelief. She had met many people in jail and in foster care who had been abused and it always made her sick hearing about what they had endured. But hearing it from him made her feel completely distraught.

"Tortured really," he continued. "I really don't want to talk about this though. Not yet at least."

The girl's bike fell to the ground as she stepped closer to the boy. She leaned over the handlebars of his bike and wrapped her arms around his waist, burring her head in his chest.

"That's why I let Derek give me the bite," he added as he stroked her hair. "I just didn't want to feel powerless anymore."

After that neither of them said a word. They just stayed in the middle of the driveway, holding onto each other as if there had never been a time in their lives when they were apart.

"Let's go inside," Rina whispered, looking up at the boy. She took his hand and led him to the garage where they left their bikes. Then they entered the house, knowing more about each other than they had before.

* * *

Isaac sat on Rina's bed as he watched her take off her shoes. The way the light from the setting sun glowed on her skin was mesmerizing. His eyes followed her hands as they moved up to her thighs and then back down again as she pulled down at her socks, revealing her long legs. He watched her as she approached the bed, finally sitting down next to him with her knees folded beside her. The girl met his gaze, her stare burning into his eyes. She gave him a look as if to say it was ok. He leaned down towards her and pushed her raven black hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears. His lips lightly grazed her cheek before meeting hers. His lips felt soft and warm as he pressed them against hers. She placed one hand on the side of his face while she stroked his hair with the other. Next she parted her mouth open slightly, allowing him to feel her tongue with his.

After a few moments he began to slowly pull his mouth away from her, a shaky exhale escaping from the girl. He placed his lips on the side of her neck, gently biting her as she tossed her head back and moaned softly. Rina shifted her body so that she was now on her back, her head slightly propped up by a pillow with her legs stretched out in front of her. Isaac hovered over her, his knees sinking into the bed on either side of her body.

Rina moved her hands down from his curly hair and onto his waist. She grabbed his shirt on either side, scrunching the fabric in her hands. She began to pull his shirt up slowly, revealing his abs. He raised his arms, allowing her to pull his shirt completely off, ruffling his hair in the process. She blindly tossed the shirt away, not caring where it ended up. His skin felt amazing as she moved her hands up and down his body. She wanted to feel his skin on her body too, so she arched her back upwards towards him, her shirt riding up to reveal her bare stomach.

"Take it off," she breathed.

The boy followed her orders and began to slowly push up her shirt. He gave her torso little kisses as he did so, sending shivers down the girl's spine. He lifted the shirt over her head, revealing her lacy black bra. He began to kiss between her chest as he slid one of her bra straps down her shoulder with one hand. He slid his free hand down her body, stopping right where the elastic of her underwear met her skin. The girl moaned again, her heart beating fast at the thought of where his hands would go next.

She placed her hand on top of his and guided it deeper into her shorts. The boy's body jerked slightly as he felt her over her lace underwear. The feeling made his heart pound loudly and his eyes glow from the excitement. A surge of intensity began to overtake him.

With one thrust he pulled her shorts off and tossed them off the bed.

She pulled his body closer to hers and wrapped her legs around him. The feeling of his weight pressing into her drover her insane. She felt her supernatural side start to come out, making her feel unrestrained. With a burst of strength she completely flipped the boy off of her and onto his back. She straddled him and placed both of her hands on either side of the bed up near his head. They both looked into each other's eyes and laughed a little at how their powers made them even more wild.

With one swift motion she undid his belt and pulled it out of his pant loops, throwing it aside. Then she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to his feet. He kicked them off while she began to kiss her way up his abs. She came up from kissing him and gave him a naughty look as began to grind against him.

"Isaac," she moaned as she ran her hands through her hair and threw back her neck as she felt him hard against her. The boy was completely entranced by her performance. The fact that the girl seemed to go crazy every way they touched made him want her even more.

"You're so hot," he managed to get out between heavy breaths and moans.

The girl gave him a devilish smile and leaned back down towards him. She grabbed his hand and placed one of his fingers in her mouth, all while never breaking their gaze.

The boy had had enough of being under her. He grabbed her by the waist and swiftly rolled them over. The girl extended her arm towards the small bedside table and opened. 'Please be here,' she thought to herself while Isaac kissed her neck. She finally managed to pull out a small, shiny square item from the drawer.

"Here," she said, holding it up to the boy on top of her. "Put this on."

"Are you sure," he asked as calmly as he could manage, knowing that he was about to lose it.

"Yes," the girl said. "I really want this."

The boy unwrapped the condom and put it on as the girl wrapped her legs around his waist. They both inhaled sharply as he placed himself inside her and began moving his hips against hers. Neither of them had ever felt something so wonderful before. It was almost like electricity.

* * *

**That scene was a bit harder to write so i hope you liked it! Please be sure to leave a comment, hearing what you all think makes my day!**

**I think I am going to try to post a new chapter every Saturday and Wednesday but I've just returned to college so be patient with me!**


	12. Tethered

**Hi everyone! It's Saturday so here's another chapter. This one has a ton of new developments on Rina's powers, so I hope you like!**

* * *

A week had gone by since the couple had shared their first time together. With Ben and Julie gone, they had been playing house all week.

"Get up," Rina said playfully as she gently bit Isaac's ear. The boy groaned, groggy from being woken from his slumber. However, he couldn't complain about having Rina as a substitute for his usual alarm.

"Let's ditch," he said, rolling over. "It's Friday, and we went all the other days so it evens out."

"No," Rina said, playfully scolding him. "Good boys go to school," she added as she ripped the covers off of him. "And we have a test in chemistry today."

"Fine," the boy said as he rolled over and kissed Rina on the cheek. "If it makes you happy."

The girl got up out of bed and walked over towards her closet. She opened the sliding doors, revealing rows of black clothing.

"Are you going to wear the same clothes you wore yesterday? If you want, you can borrow something of Ben's," Rina called out to Isaac as she pondered what to wear.

"Nah, it's alright. I keep extra clothes in my gym locker," the boy responded.

"Oh," the girl said, as if lightning had just struck her. "That's where you usually shower. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"You think about me showering?" the boy said, a smirk returning to his face

"Well, I was just wondering how you did normal hygiene stuff living at Derek's death trap without plumbing. That just leaves the question of where Derek showers," she replied.

"He is quite the enigma," the boy joked.

Isaac waited on the girl's bed while she showered, wishing he was in there with her. After a few minutes Rina came back and began to get dressed in front of the boy. He was mesmerized as he watched her dress. She put on a tight, cropped black tank top that she matched with high-waited shorts. She then threw on a pair of black high tops and was ready to go.

"Ready?" she asked the boy.

"Yeah," he replied, still entranced by the girl. The couple made their way down to the garage where their bikes were housed and made their way to the school.

* * *

Rina rummaged through her locker for the books to her next class as she spotted Lydia walking down the hall through her locker's mirror.

"Lydia," Rina called out, motioning for the girl to come toward her. "Did you get a chance to look over the books more?"

"Yeah, I finally got through them all" Lydia replied as she dug through her bag. She pulled out the books and handed them to Rina along with a small flash drive. "Won't be needing those anymore."

"What's this for?" Rina asked, holding the flash drive.

"It's an extra copy of the translated books. My friend Danny help me out by using this software he found. We scanned the books onto my computer and then it translated them into English. It was way better than reading all of them in Russian. And I'm pretty good at speed reading so it wasn't so bad," the girl said casually.

"Oh that's awesome," Rina replied. "Thank you."

"No problem," Lydia replied. "I took the liberty of highlighting what seemed like the more important points. Why don't you come over to my house after school and we can go over them."

"That would be great," Rina said.

"And then after I can teach you how to add color to your wardrobe," Lydia added.

"Whatever you say, Lydia," Rina said. She wasn't super thrilled about spending more time with Lydia, especially after what Isaac had told her. However the girl was doing her a huge favor, the least she could do was humor her.

"I'll pick you up after school," Lydia said.

"Ok, cool," Rina said. "Oh wait, I just remembered I have to meet Ms. Morell today after school. I'll just bike to your place after."

"Ok, I'll give you my address," the girl said, taking out a pen and paper from her bag. "And good luck with Morell, she's a real trip."

"Yeah, she's probably the most cryptic guidance councilor in the world," Rina joked. "See you later," she said to Lydia as she walked away.

* * *

"How are you today Rina?" Ms. Morell asked, looking up from the papers she was reading.

"I'm fine," Rina replied.

"Is there anything specific you would like to talk about for today's session?" the councilor asked.

"Not that I can think of," Rina said, trying to avoid the councilor's questions.

"You don't really want to talk, do you?" Ms. Morell observed. "Is your mind somewhere else?"

"Uh...yeah," she said unenthusiastically.

"You know we can talk about anything here," the councilor stated.

"I know," Rina replied.

"Well, I've heard from your teachers and it seems like your dedication to schoolwork was improving for a while, but you've now started to slip back into not doing your work," Ms. Morell said. "Is there something going on in another area of your life that is distracting you?"

"Not really," the girl said, trying to sound convincing.

"You're not finding that your social life might be cutting into your schoolwork?" the councilor added. "It seems like you have been hanging out with a rather interesting crowd."

"Not that interesting," Rina said a bit defensively.

"Well, whatever you are doing, it is important to make sure you are doing well with your studies," Ms. Morell said. "What about life at home?"

"Home life is fine," Rina stated, trying not to smile as her mind wandered to the week she had spent with Isaac.

"Just fine?" the councilor said. "I get the feeling you are not in the mood for being asked questions. Maybe we should try a different approach. Is there anything you would like to ask me?"

Rina was silent for a moment, trying to process what the woman just said. She had many questions to ask the councilor, but knew the chances of getting a straightforward answer were unlikely.

"Yes," she answered. "There are some things I would like to ask you."

"Go ahead then," the councilor responded.

"Why do you give such cryptic advice?" Rina asked bluntly.

"My job isn't to hand you the answers" Ms. Morell replied. "It's to help you find them within yourself."

"Right," Rina sighed, trying not to roll her eyes in frustration.

"But what I will say is that sometimes the answers you're looking for are not where you'd expect to find them," Ms. Morell added.

"Like that," Rina stated. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Sometimes the most obvious sources don't tell you everything," she said.

"Yeah, like a guidance councilor," Rina retorted. Ms. Morell ignored the girl's jab and continued.

"Thought their answers may be trusted, they are not always absolutes. Oftentimes, when you are trying to solve a problem, imagination is more helpful than encyclopedic knowledge," said the councilor.

"I'll try to remember that," Rina said, more confused than ever. "Can I go now, I have to study with someone."

"Yes, you can go now," Ms. Morell replied. "Have a nice weekend."

"Thanks...you too," Rina said as she gathered her things.

* * *

Rina peddled through the streets of Beacon Hills, making her way towards Lydia's home. She had turned off the main road she was used to and found herself in unfamiliar territory: the world of the rich. She had never seen houses as big as the ones she saw in Lydia's neighborhood. Needless to say Rina felt completely out of place.

She found the house and locked her bike up to one of the large columns that stood in front of it. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened revealing a middle-aged woman who must have been Lydia's mother. "Hello," the woman said politely, trying her best to hide her natural reaction to a girl like Rina. "You must be Lydia's friend?" she said, not completely believing that her daughter would have a friend like her.

"Yeah, um, we're studying together," Rina lied.

"Oh that's nice, Lydia didn't mention you were coming," the woman said, gesturing for Rina to come in. "She's in her room."

"Ok, thanks," Rina said. "God, this place is huge."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Is that your bike outside?" the woman asked passive aggressively, gesturing to the dusty old bike that was tied in front of her impeccably manicured home.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't want it to get jacked. Though that's probably not a problem in this neighborhood, huh?" the girl replied. The woman did not look impressed. "Um...Should I move it?"

"No, No, that won't be necessary," the woman said. "Why don't you go on upstairs."

"Thanks," Rina said as she climbed up the stairs. There were so many rooms in the house, Rina was overwhelmed. Luckily she could hear music playing from one of them, signaling that it was Lydia's. Rina knocked on the door and waited patiently. Lydia opened the door, revealing another dark haired girl who was sitting on her bed.

"Hi Rina," Lydia said. "You know Allison, right? She's in our chemistry class."

"Oh yeah, hi," Rina said.

"Hi," Allison replied, a slight look of nervousness on her face. Rina had never spoke to Allison before, but she had learnt from Isaac about her relationship with Scott. She had also learned about the time she went crazy on all of the werewolves in town and stabbed Isaac with both hands. Because of Rina's connection to Isaac and the other werewolves, Allison had stayed clear of her for the most part. Rina was unsure of the girl to say the least, but she tried to be polite none the less.

"Lydia," Rina whispered so the other girl could not hear her over the music. "I don't know if I want her knowing all about my powers and stuff. Isn't she a hunter?"

"Oh her," Lydia said at full volume. "She's fine now. Don't worry about it." This caused Allison to perk up a bit. "Well, make your self at home," Lydia said, gesturing towards her bed.

Rina walked over and sat down next to Allison while Lydia spun the chair from her desk around to face them, her computer perched on her lap.

"I'm not really much of a hunter anymore," Allison said awkwardly, trying to break the tension between her and Rina. "I'm more of an...occasional ally. Or at least I'm trying to be. Gaining everyone's trust back hasn't been easy..."

"Oh," Rina responded, not really knowing what to say.

"Ok, I think we should start with the book about vila first," she said. "A lot of the other stuff we read was just myths from humans, but this one seemed to have the most useful information. And it wasn't written in the middle ages so some of it actually tries to makes sense of things from a scientific perspective. So what should we start with?"

"Well, what really left me confused from last time was how the powers I had before came into play," Rina stated.

"Oh right, the zapping thing," Lydia replied. "Let me flip to that...Ok it says 'a vila's powers are environmentally based. Their powers bend the laws of nature and science and are a mystery to mythologists and scientists alike. It is said that vila have power over storms and were often believed by humans to send down lightning, cause tidal waves, and stir violent winds. But experts have found that the true power of the vila is not in controlling weather, but in manipulating the Earth's energy. They are able to internalize other power sources and manipulate them as they please. Common uses of this power include absorbing the heat from fire and manipulating air and water particles to cause wind and waves. Some vila are cleaver enough to figure out how to trap lightning, but it is a rare occurrence.'"

"I don't think they knew about electricity back then," Rina interrupted. "But that's what I've normally used as my power source."

"Like a human battery?" Allison asked.

"Sort of," Rina confirmed. "But this is the part I know how to control. It's the part where it happens to humans-"

"Oh my god, you've done it to people?" Allison inquired.

"Yeah, but only by accident," Rina replied, feeling guilty.

"There was something about that in the chapter on healing," Lydia said as she clicked through the pages on her computer. She began to read aloud again. "'Vila possess healing powers and are able to cure disease, take away pain, and ward off death. The hair of a vila is a key ingredient in herbal remedies that are known cure terminal illnesses and extend the lives of the dying. Because of this, vila are often hunted and killed for their hair...However, along with the power to heal also comes the power to hurt. Vila have the power to drain the life force out of other living beings. Depending on the intentions of the vila and the extent of the draining, this can result in death. This tactic is often used in battle to weaken or kill the opponent. Consequentially, the ability to kill others harms the balance that vila try to maintain. To take away the life of another without valid reason can result in the vila becoming impure, sending her backwards on her journey towards purity.'"

Hearing these words sent Rina's mind spiraling back to the instance in the cemetery with the hunter. She did not mean to kill a man, and her actions were out of self-defense, but that did not stop her from feeling extremely guilty. She had tried not to think about it, but she knew she could not ignore it forever.

"I still don't understand how you can suck the life out of someone," Allison said. "I mean, how does that even work?"

"How does raising a man from the dead with a bunch of mirrors work?" Lydia countered.

"Good point," Allison replied. "But wait, if a vila kills someone, can she bring them back?"

"I don't think so," Lydia said. "I remember reading about that. It said that raising the dead is a magic darker than what the vila are capable of."

"That's never really been one of my goals anyway. Never was a fan of Frankenstein," Rina joked, trying to liven up her mood.

"From what I've read, it seems like the vila are a generally peaceful species. They only harm when provoked and generally live in piece with normal human beings," Lydia said. "Not that you're not normal...well," she added, looking the girl up and down.

"Come on Lydia," Allison joked. "As if your normal either."

"What are you?" Rina asked.

"God if anyone knows," Lydia replied. "If only someone would send me books explaining it."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're pretty smart," Rina said.

"I know," Lydia said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"I think you mean thank you," Allison said, teasing her friend.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Lydia asked Rina. "Or can we get to the wardrobe tips?"

Rina rolled her eyes at the girl. She was nothing if not persistent. "Actually yeah," she said. "There was this weird thing that happened with me and Isaac-"

"Oooh," both the girls mockingly cooed in unison, making Rina blush. She wasn't used to having girl's to talk too. At least not ones that wouldn't try to fight her afterwards.

"How is everything on the relationship front?" Lydia asked. "Lahey's type has certainly...changed," she added.

"It's fine," Rina replied, wishing she hadn't brought it up.

"He use to be kind of a total psychopath," Lydia said. "But I guess he's gotten over that little phase."

"You of all people should judge, Lydia. If I recall correctly you're boyfriend hasn't always been a sweetheart, even before lizard-gate," Allison said, causing Lydia to let out a small sigh of annoyance. Rina was starting to slightly warm up to the girl. She liked that she wasn't afraid to stand up to Lydia when she said something out of line. She had heard from Isaac about the way she was with Scott, but she seemed almost cool when she was by herself.

"Let's not start a cat fight," Rina joked, trying to refocus their attention.

"Right," Allison said with a small laugh. "So what happened with you and Isaac?"

"Ok, so we were in the chemistry lab,"

"Alone?" Lydia asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but it's not what you think," Rina replied, blushing. "It was actually pretty unromantic. I touched his hand by accident and there was this blue flash. That's how I found out he was a werewolf actually. I could see into his thoughts like we were connected. For a while we were afraid to touch each other because you know, werewolves and electricity don't really mix. But even though we tried to stay away from each other I could sense him all the time. Like we were-"

"Bonded," Allison said, trying to hide her sadness.

"Yeah," Rina said. "Did that happen with you and Scott? Is it a werewolf thing?"

"Well, there wasn't any flash or anything," Allison said. "But after we met, he was completely unable to stay away from me. And he was able to sense me all the time too."

"Maybe it's different with you and Isaac because you are both supernatural?" Lydia suggested. "Let me look up the section on mating." She began to look through the pages on her computer.

"Maybe," Rina replied.

"'Though the always female vila usually keep to themselves they can mate with males. A vila who chooses to mate will accompany the man who she adores the most wherever he goes. She serves as a type of guide for him and helps him to live a prosperous life. A vila can claim her man even without his permission. They do so through a binding ritual called "tethering." With this ritual, the vila will insert a part of her soul inside of the man she choses and will replace the missing piece with a part of his soul. This will permanently bind the two, causing the man to fall completely in love with her. But, if the male dies, a part of her dies with him. She will never be able to tether with another male and will live out the rest of her life in heartache. However, if she dies the bond will be broken, freeing the man of his duties as a partner."

Lydia stopped reading and the room fell silent. Rina was freaking out to say the least.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "What have I done?"

"It's ok," Allison said, comforting the girl.

"No," Rina snapped, starting to sob. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what," Allison asked, genuinely confused by the girl's reaction. She would have killed to know she could be with Scott forever. "I mean, doesn't it make you feel better knowing that you and Isaac can be together forever?"

"That's not what it means," Rina said through tears. "If I've forced him to fall in love with me then it means that everything has been a total lie."

"Oh, Rina," Allison said as she wrapped her arm around the crying girl. "I'm sure he loves you-"

"How can you be so naive," Rina said. "I've done this to him. He didn't even have a choice. I'm just controlling him." She felt stupid for believing something genuinely good could happen to her. All she wanted to do was get out of there. "I need to go," she said shakily as she got up from Lydia's bed and headed for the door.

"Wait," Lydia called out. "Let me drive you home."

"No, I'm fine," Rina cried. She just wanted to be by herself. She ran down the stairs and out the door. With shaky hands she unlocked her bike from the column and began to ride harder than she ever had.

* * *

After finally reaching her house Rina put her bike in the garage and went inside. The sight of Julie's car returned to the driveway did not comfort her in the slightest. She just wanted to be alone and not have to deal with her foster parents. She headed straight for the stairs and began to make her way up when she sensed something familiar. Something she hoped wasn't really happening.

She walked down the stairs and followed her senses to the kitchen. What she saw confirmed her worst fear: Isaac sitting at the kitchen table with Julie and Ben.

* * *

**I find it very helpful to know what you all are thinking and if you are liking the direction of the story or not, so please leave a comment down below! **

**New chapter next Wednesday!**


	13. Pushing Away

**Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for continuing to support this story. Chapter 12 had the most views and visitors so far so let's keep that up!**

* * *

"Rina, how nice of you to join us," Julie said passive aggressively.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon," Rina said nervously. "When did you get back?"

"We've been back since midday," Ben stated. "House looks like how we left it. No wild party?" Ben added, jokingly.

"Nope. Nothing happened here," Rina replied, catching a smirk forming on Isaac's face as she said it.

"Good, then I guess you'll join us for dinner," Julie said, gesturing for the girl to sit down.

"Since when do we eat dinner together?" Rina asked.

"Since we have company," Julie said. "I didn't know you had such cute friends," she added, causing Rina to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I was just, uh, in the neighborhood so I dropped by," Isaac said, not able to explain why he was really there. He gave Rina a look, hoping she would understand that he didn't expect for this to happen.

"So one of you actually cooked?" Rina said with disbelief.

"The pizzas are in the oven as we speak," Ben said, confirming Rina's suspicion that they would just be having frozen food like usual. "They should be done by now actually."

"Why don't me and Isaac go get them," Rina said, gesturing at Isaac to follow her. "Now," she added. Then the pair got up from the table and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Rina asked.

"I didn't know they were coming back today," Isaac said. "I figured we had a couple nights left."

"This is literally the worst timing ever," Rina stated. "And now Julie's fawning all over you. God, this is a freaking nightmare."

"Do you want me to leave?" Isaac asked.

"No, I just...it's been kind of a bad day," Rina said, trying to hide how upset she really was.

"What happened?" Isaac asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," she said as she took the pizzas out of the oven. "Let's just go back in there and get this over with."

"Alright then," Isaac said, confused by the girl's behavior. They took the food and walked back to the table. They all began to eat in awkward silence. After a few uncomfortable moments had passed, Ben tried to break the tension.

"So, how's school going," Ben said, trying to find anything to talk about.

"Fine," Rina said.

"How about you Isaac," Ben continued.

"School's good I guess," the boy answered sheepishly.

"Aren't you on the lacrosse team?" Julie asked. "I think I saw you at one of the games recently. Knocked out a few players, huh?"

"Yeah I'm on the team," Isaac replied, ignoring the part about knocking out his teammates. "Season's over though, so I'm not really as busy with it anymore."

"That's great," Ben said. "Funny, Rina, you don't seem the type date jocks," he added jokingly.

Rina and Isaac both looked uncomfortable after he said this. "Isaac's not really a typical jock," Rina said defensively.

"But you are dating," Ben teased, picking up on the fact that she hadn't denied it.

"Um, kind of" Rina replied, prompting Isaac to give her a look.

"Just kind of?" Isaac asked passive aggressively. Rina looked down at her food, trying to avoid his eyes.

After that the room fell into another awkward silence as everyone finished their food.

"Well," Julie said, breaking the silence. "Since me and Ben made dinner, why don't you two clear the table? Think you can handle that?"

"Julie, they're paper plates we just throw them away," Rina retorted. "Fine, just hand them to me." She began to collect everyones plates and then tossed them in the trash. She spotted Isaac looking at her from the other side of the room. She really didn't want to tell him what she had found out earlier that night, but she knew she had to. "Isaac," she said. "Let's go upstairs."

"Just remember that these walls are super thin," Ben joked, causing everyone to cringe.

Rina began to make her way towards the stairs, Isaac following close behind her. They said nothing as they climbed the stairs and headed into her bedroom. Once they were in her room, Isaac sat down on her bed, his eyebrows raised as if he wanted to say something.

"Please don't look at me like that," Rina sighed, not used to the boy being upset with her.

"Did I do something?" he said, his tone showing how frustrated he felt.

"No," Rina replied, trying to avoid what she had to tell him. "I told you, I've had a bad day."

"So you're taking it out on me?" Isaac said.

"It's not that, I just-" Rina began to say.

"And what's with telling Julie and Ben that I'm not your boyfriend," he added.

"I didn't say that," Rina said.

"That's what you meant," Isaac retorted. "Everything was fine this morning and now you can't even admit were dating. What am I, just your fuck buddy now?"

"I'm sorry," Rina said, trying to hold back tears.

"Well what is it then?" Isaac asked. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No," the girl said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Then just tell me what's wrong," Isaac said, frustrated.

"It's really not something I want to tell you," Rina said.

"Rina, I can sense that you're not telling me something important," Isaac said. "So can you just stop playing games with me?"

Rina fell completely silent again. She knew the boy had a point, but she had never felt so horrible in her life and she knew that telling the boy the truth would make her feel even worse. She sat down on her bed next the the boy not able to face him.

"Fine," she sighed. "But promise me you won't freak out."

"Ok," he replied. "I promise."

The girl drew in a heavy breath and then sighed before she was able to find the words. "Basically," she began. "When I was at Lydia's earlier, we found out something sort of...big."

"I'm listening," the boy said, wishing she would just get on with it.

"She was showing me all of the stuff she had translated and...well...it seems that everything we've had up till now has sort of not been...real," she said.

"What do you mean it has not been real?" Isaac asked, his heart rate rising.

"Basically, what happened in the chemistry lab all those weeks ago...that was sort of like a vila mating thing," she said.

"What?" the boy asked, concerned.

"It's like a binding ritual," she reluctantly explained. "I've basically forced you to be bound to me. Everything you've ever felt about me was my doing. It's called tethering, and since I did it to you, your stuck with me forever. It's only reversible by death."

"I don't understand," the boy said, completely confused by what she had said.

"My death, actually," Rina continued. "A piece of your soul is inside of me, and mine in you, and you can only have yours back if I die. But if you die then I just live the rest of my life a depressed mess... It's kind of sexist when you think about it," she said.

"Then I guess I'll try not to die anytime soon," the boy responded. "Not that that's going to be easy in this town."

"I understand if you're angry" she said. "I know you weren't really looking to be forced into a supernaturally binding marriage at sixteen."

"I don't think angry would describe what I'm feeling right now," he said. "More like extremely confused."

"But," she began sadly. "Doesn't the fact that I've controlled your emotions mean this was all a lie."

"No...I don't know...Maybe there was a reason it happened with me. I mean... it's not like you were trying to do it. And if you didn't do it on purpose, maybe you weren't really controlling my emotions either," the boy said, trying to find any way to make sense of this. Though he wasn't prepared to be bound to the girl forever, he definitely didn't want to loose her anytime soon.

"But Isaac, the book said-"

"Screw the book," Isaac said, his volume starting to rise. "Why does it matter what a book says? Being with you has made me feel a happiness I haven't felt since before all of the death and abuse and all of the other crap I've had to deal with."

"Isaac-"

"You know what I think?" Isaac said, cutting her off. "I think you're just always looking for a way to push people out of your life."

"That's not fair," Rina replied. But she knew he was right. She had always tried to do everything on her own. Always tried not to depend on other people. She had to, it was the only way she could survive through foster homes and jail. At least up until she met Isaac. As much as she wanted to let him be her rock, she was too scared to give herself fully to someone else after all that she had been through.

"Rina," Isaac began. "I know more than anyone what it's like to be on your own. To feel like there is no one you can lean on."

"But you have your pack," Rina said. "You have people who care about you-"

"So do you," Isaac said. "You're just too stubborn to realize it. I love you, so why are you trying to convince me that I don't?"

Rina was completely taken aback by what he had just said. It had been a very long time since she'd heard those words from anyone. And when he said it, she could feel that he meant it. This feeling made her wonder if maybe he was right. Maybe there was a reason she tethered with him so soon after meeting. Maybe there was something deeper there that neither of them could see. Something beyond their control.

"I love you too," Rina said, her voice shaky from tears and nerves.

"So stop pushing me away," he whispered as he leaned down closer to her. His lips brushed hers and in that moment she remembered what it felt like to just be with him and to forget about all the details that complicated their lives.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I really want to know how you all are liking the direction of the story.**

**Tune in Saturday for some pack bonding time!**


	14. Basic Training

**Here's some pack bonding time like I promised! Thanks for continuing to read, and please keep reviewing.**

* * *

Rina woke up late the next day still feeling slightly confused. The conversation she'd had with Isaac last night erased most of the doubt she'd felt about their relationship. Yet at the same time she found herself overwhelmed by the fact that she and Isaac had bonded for life. She wished he had been able to stay with her that night, but that wasn't possible with Julie and Ben back in town. She debated weather she should try to find him that day or give him some space to think about what happened. Now more than ever she wished she had someone to guide her through this.

She got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of black shorts, a baggy old concert t-shirt, and high-top sneakers. She then made her way downstairs and out the door. She sat down in the grass that covered the front yard. Normally she wasn't much of an outdoorsy girl, but the feeling of the crisp morning air and the dewy grass against her skin made her feel more relaxed.

She sat in the grass for awhile, just letting her thoughts run free. For the first time in weeks she was able to keep her mind off of all the craziness that was happening around her. She just stayed there, letting the sun caress her fair skin as she got lost in her thoughts. Then all of a sudden she could feel a black cloud descend upon her.

A black Camaro to be exact.

"Get in," she heard a voice call from the car. Her sense of relaxation completely vanished as she recognized the voice.

"Derek," she said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up," he replied, annoyed. "What does it look like?"

"If you're going to insist on following around minors you should really pick your words more carefully," she called back.

"Just get in," Derek said as he leaned over the other seat and opened the door.

"Fine," the girl said as she walked over to the flashy car and climbed into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

"My hideout," Derek said as he pulled away from the house and drove off.

"Ooh," Rina teased. "I get to see the infamous Hale hideout? Let me guess, it's in the sewers right?"

"Please stop talking," Derek said.

"Such a charmer," she replied. "But seriously, what is this about."

"Training," he stated.

"Training?" she said in disbelief. "For what?"

"Isaac told me about what you did to him," Derek said bluntly. "Not that I approve."

"Thanks Derek, it's not like this is hard on us or anything," she said.

"Yeah, well, you're sort of part of the pack now. If you're here to stay, then you need to train like the rest of us," Derek said. "I'm not getting killed because you don't know what you're doing."

"So what does this training involve?" Rina asked. "Am I gonna be your karate kid?"

"You're going to learn how to control your power," Derek answered. "And your're going to learn how to fight. How to survive."

"What exactly am I fighting?" Rina said. "I can take a few hunters."

"Wow, you really don't have a clue what you're into, do you?" Derek responded. "There's a lot more out there than just hunters."

"Like what?" Rina said.

"Well, the big threat that's looming is the Alpha pack that has come to town," Derek replied as he shifted his hands on the wheel. "They've yet to act in a big way, but they've certainly made their presence known. There's definitely more to come with them."

"I thought packs only had one alpha?" Rina inquired.

"Normal packs yes," Derek said. "But these alphas have banded together, making a sort of super pack."

"Great," Rina sighed.

"And there's always hunters," Derek continued. "We're never safe from them. We always have to watch our backs."

"Are there any hunters we trust?" Rina asked, thinking about the encounter she'd had with Allison the night before.

"No," Derek said authoritatively. "I don't care what the others tell you. We can never trust hunters. They may be helpful at times, but don't let that fool you. They can easily turn against us."

"Oh," the girl said quietly.

Derek turned off of the main road and into a sketchy looking alleyway. Everything began to get darker as he drove into what looked like an abandoned subway station.

"We're here," he said as he parked the car and unlocked the doors.

"Wow," Rina said under her breath as she looked around, realizing that her low expectations were still way too high. "This is how you get tetanus."

"Well lucky for us we can heal," Derek replied. He lead the way as they walked down the dark corridors. She could hear the voices of Erica and Boyd as they approached the main room of the station. They looked up at Rina as she and Derek entered the room, surprised to see her in their lair.

"What is she doing here?" Erica blurted out.

"She's here to train with us," Derek replied.

"Why?" Erica asked.

"Stop questioning me, Erica," Derek said, annoyed with the young werewolf. "Where's Jackson? He's supposed to be here."

"He said he's not coming," Boyd replied. "He's not really feeling the whole pack bonding thing."

"I swear I'm going to kill that kid," Derek said, his anger rising.

"Rina?" a voice called out from behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to know it was Isaac's. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, warm welcomes all around," she said sarcastically as she gave him a hug. "Derek's making me train with you guys now."

"Oh, right," Isaac replied.

"You told him about us?" Rina inquired.

"Yeah, I kind of had to. He's my alpha, he knew I was hiding something," Isaac said. "He was pretty pissed, but I guess he's trying to make things work. He's probably gonna go super hard on us though."

"I think I can take him," Rina said with a smirk.

"You can't," Derek replied from across the room.

"That's code for he believes in you," Boyd joked, trying to reassure the girl.

"It's really not," Derek called out again. "Ok, were going to start by testing your basic skills. No powers, just your speed, reflexes, instincts. You think you can handle that?"

"Yeah," the girl said, never one to back down when someone challenged her.

"You sure?" Derek said. "This isn't some locker room cat fight."

"Afraid to get your hair pulled?" she teased as she felt her adrenaline rising.

"Ok," Derek said, annoyed by the girl's confidence. "Then come at me with all you've got. I want you to start over there," he said, pointing at the other side of the room. "Avoid all of the obstacles in your way, and then strike me down."

"This should be entertaining," Erica said as she watched intently. Rina heard her comment and rolled her eyes. She wished it was Erica she would be fighting.

Rina made her way to the other side of the room, trying to figure out her strategy for beating Derek. She turned around to face her opponent who was standing at the other end of the room, arms folded. She began to run toward him. She effortlessly jumped over all of the crates and obstacles that were in her way. Then she lunged forward at Derek, aiming to knock him down. All of a sudden she felt her back hit the concrete floor. She looked up to see Derek's stony face.

"Great job," Erica said sarcastically. "You really got him." Rina rolled her eyes, knowing full well that she could kick Erica's ass if she wanted to.

"At least she didn't try to slobber all over his face," Isaac retorted.

"Whatever, Lahey," the girl replied bitterly.

"Get up," Derek said. "Try again. And this time, try not to be so obvious."

"I don't understand why I can't just use my powers," the girl said, challenging him.

"Because you can't just rely on one thing," he said. "What if your enemy has used mountain ash to take away your powers? Then you're dead. Now do it again."

The girl walked back to the other side of the station, reevaluating her first attempt. She began to run again, dodging all the obstacles. Once she got nearer to Derek, she pushed herself off from the metal pole beside the wall and jumped on him. He threw her off of him with one hand and she hit the concrete floor once more.

"Still too obvious," Derek said. "You need to trust your instincts more. But at least you changed your plan. That's more than any of these half-wits did their first time. Again."

For the third time she walked back to the other side of the room. She hated feeling defeated and wanted desperately to show him up. She took a second to think about her strategy. His words rang through her head: 'trust your instincts.' So far her instincts had gotten her face down on a concrete floor. Once again she began to run. She knew that if she charged right at him again he would just strike her down. Then she had an idea. She lunged at him just like before, knowing he would use his one hand to push her down. Right when he did, she grabbed on to his arm and twisted it behind his back. Then she kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to hit the floor. She stepped back, still in fight-mode and watched as Derek stood up in front of her.

"Nice," he said. "The knees were kind of a cheap shot though."

"I fight dirty," she said, smirking, catching Isaac's eye from the corner of the room.

"You managed to do in three tries what it took me weeks to do with these guys," he added. "See what you can do when you trust your instincts."

"Yeah," she said. "I predicted your next move so I could win."

"Good," he said. "Now be able to do that the first time."

"I want a turn," Erica said, standing up to face the girl.

"So I can kick your ass again?" Rina asked, getting up in her face.

"You did not kick my ass," Erica replied. "If you didn't try to drain the life out of me, I would have wrecked you."

"Girls," Derek shouted. "Shut up. A strong pack doesn't fight each other, they work as a team."

"What, she's pack now," Erica said, feeling a sense of disbelief at her alpha's words.

"Technically yes," Derek replied. "She's bonded with Isaac now."

"How do we undo this?" Erica asked rudely.

"Shut up, Erica," Isaac said, his eyes flashing. "You're just threatened-"

"As if I am threatened by that bitch-" Erica began, her eyes flashing as she got in his face. But she was cut off by the howl of her alpha.

"I hate kids," Derek said as he pulled the two of them apart, each landing hard on the ground. "Rina, focus. How well do you know how to control your transforming?"

"Um, I don't know," she began. "I haven't done it since the cemetery."

"Well, you should be practicing controlling it everyday until you have it down," he said.

"I've tried to make it happen again," she said. "But I can't get it to work. It's like I could only do it because I was in attack mode."

"Then go back to what you were feeling when it happened," he said.

"All I was thinking about was protecting Isaac," she explained.

"That's a good starting point," he said. "You need to figure out what makes you tick so that you can control when it happens."

"You mean an anchor," she asked. "Isaac had told me to try and find one."

"Not exactly," Derek said. "An anchor is something that connects you to your human side. We use ours to prevent transforming when we are out of control, like on the full moon. You will need an anchor, but you also need a catalyst. Something that brings your powers out of you. If you say when you changed you were only thinking about protecting Isaac, then maybe you need to make yourself feel that threat again."

Derek moved away from the girl, gesturing for her and Isaac to follow him. They followed him into an old subway car and they all sat down on the broken seats.

"I want you to start with something small," Derek began. "Like your talons."

Rina looked down at her hands, trying to make something happen.

"Now go back to that place," Derek said. "Remember what it felt like when you first transformed."

Rina closed her eyes and began to picture herself in the cemetery, replaying the events from that night in her head. She thought about how it felt to see Isaac slumped over, dripping with blood. In that moment she began to feel her hands tingling. She opened her eyes and watched as her fingernails turned to sharp talons. She rotated her hands, observing their new form from every angle.

"Now make them go away," Derek said. "Find an anchor"

She tried hard to think about something that made her feel human. She thought about her first time with Isaac, about their first kiss, how she loved the feeling of his hands in her hair. But it was no use, none of her memories of the boy worked.

"I can't," she said.

"Try harder," Derek said.

She looked up at Isaac. She looked into his eyes, hoping it would help, but it didn't. She looked down at her hands again. Black feathers began to appear, spreading up her arm.

"Just because you're bonded doesn't mean it's him," Derek said. "Think of something else. It doesn't have to be a person. It could be an emotion, anything really."

"Like what?" she said.

"I can't tell you," Derek replied. "Only you would know."

Her mind wandered back to what Ms. Morell had said the day before: "sometimes the answers you're looking for are not where you'd expect to find them." She closed her eyes again and began to flip through her memories as if they were pages in a book. After what felt like forever, she finally began to feel her hands slowly shift back to their normal form.

"What did you think of?" Isaac asked.

"My old house...Before my parents left me we use to live in this really gaudy house from the 60s with paisley wallpaper. It was the last time I had a real home though. Before my powers started, we were a real family," Rina quietly explained. "Is that insane that I thought of that after what they did?"

"No," Isaac said, reaching for the girl's hand. "My anchor is my dad...before he started beating me. You can't really get much crazier than that."

"What's your's Derek?" Rina asked.

"Anger," he stated, causing Rina to laugh. "Why is that funny?"

"I don't know," Rina said. "I actually though we were having a moment for a second but then you completely Dereked it."

"I hate kids," Derek said again as he walked out of the subway car.

* * *

**My life has gotten super busy now with school and everything and writing has slowed down a bit. I will try to update as often as I can though. Please leave me a review for inspiration!**


	15. Choose Wisely

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for keeping up with my story. I've officially run out of pre-written chapters, but I will try to post as often as I can. I promise I won't leave you ****hanging!**

* * *

After several hours of training, Derek finally called it quits for the day. Boyd and Erica both left to go home to their families, while Isaac and Rina stayed behind. The two were resting on an old, broken bench, exhausted from the constant healing their bodies had done that day.

"I should probably get you home soon," Isaac said, his head lazily resting on Rina's shoulder. "It's already dark."

"Don't make me move," the girl said, every bone of her body aching.

"Both of you, up," Derek said as he approached them.

"Why?" Isaac asked. "You said we were done."

"Stop whining," Derek said. "We're going out."

"Where?" Rina asked.

"Deaton's," Derek replied.

"The vet," Isaac explained to Rina.

"Derek, I know you're not thrilled about the whole bonding thing but you don't have to get us fixed," Rina joked, prompting Derek to look annoyed.

"You're hilarious," Derek said. "Now get up, were leaving now."

The three headed towards Derek's Camero and piled in. They drove in silence for what felt like forever until they approached the small building. Rina stepped out of the backseat of the car and looked up at the unfamiliar place. She started to sense a strange feeling as she neared the building.

"So who exactly is this Deaton?" Rina asked. "Or what?"

"I don't really know," Isaac answered. "He's kind of...mysterious. But he helps us."

They walked through the doorway and neared the front counter. All of a sudden Rina felt in her body a strange feeling like she could not move any further.

"That's mountain ash," a bald, black man said as he stepped out of the back room and approached them. He opened the gate, allowing them to enter. "Keeps the supernatural out...or in." He looked at Rina with inquisitive eyes, almost like he was inspecting her. "I'd heard there was one in town," he said. "But I've never seen one for myself."

"What?" Rina said, confused.

"A vila," Deaton continued. "Thought to be purely the stuff of myth."

"I'm pretty real," Rina added, feeling self-conscious from the attention.

"You're said to have hair with special healing properties," the vet said, gesturing his hand toward Rina. "May I?"

"Um...ok," the girl responded, tilting her head of raven black hair down towards the man. He placed a section of her hair in his hand and began to examen it.

"Fascinating," he whispered as he inspected it closely. "Amazing things can be done with vila hair."

"I've heard," Rina responded as she calmly pulled her head away and stroked her hair back into place. She didn't like other people touching her hair, just Isaac.

"I thought we were here on a different order of business," Derek interrupted.

"Ah, yes," Deaton replied as he gestured for them to follow him into the back rooms. As they entered, the sound of dogs and cats began to ring through their ears. The animals were soon silenced with one low growl from Derek. All except one bird that was perched inside of a dangling cage. It shrieked and flapped around, seemingly terrified.

"Go on," Deaton said to the girl, gesturing for her to step nearer to the cage. "You can sooth him."

The girl took one more step towards the raging bird. She felt an instinct to extend her hand towards the animal, as if she had known what to do the whole time. She focused all of her energy on making the bird be still. Then, all of a sudden, the bird calmed itself down and returned to standing on the small wooden perch inside of its cage.

"Wow," the girl sighed to herself, in awe of what she had just done. A small smile began to slowly spread onto her face.

"You will find that the extent of your powers will often amaze you," Deaton said, the sound of his voice causing the girl to snap out of her haze and turn around. She was so focused on the bird that she had not noticed the other man who was in the room. He was an older, attractive man with light stubble that covered his jaw. Rina could detect he had a very serious and urgent way about him.

"What's he doing here," Derek said.

"Hello to you too," the man replied. Rina could feel that the tension between the man and Derek was incredibly thick. It was obvious to her that they were both leaders of a very different nature.

"Who is he?" Rina whispered to Isaac low enough so no one took notice.

"Allison's dad," Isaac answered. "Head of the hunters."

"Chris has some information on the rogue hunters that I thought would be of value," Deaton interrupted, thwarting any chance of an argument between the two men.

"It's been over a week since the attack," Chris stated. "But there have been signs of activity elsewhere."

"What kind of signs?" Derek asked, trying to stand his ground as a leader.

"We have police reports of break-ins at two different gun vendors in town," Chris continued. "The places where completely wiped out. They basically took anything they could get their hands on. They're getting desperate."

"How do we know for sure it was them?" Derek asked.

"Because of the paralytic toxin that was found at one of the crime scenes," Chris explained. The whole room fell silent.

"So he's really not gone," Isaac said after a few moments had passed.

"Who?" Rina asked. She was beyond confused.

"Gerard," Chris stated. "The leader of the rogue hunters. He must have just been laying low. But now he's come out of hiding. There must be a reason why he risked being exposed."

"So we have reason to believe he is a kanima then," Deaton added.

"Derek's bite must have caused it," Chris said. "Again."

"But if he is, who's controlling him?" Derek asked, ignoring Chris's dig.

"I don't know," Chris answered. "Is it possible that he's working without a master?"

"It could be," Deaton said. "It would be breaking the rules of the kanima, but it's still possible."

"But if he doesn't have a master, then doesn't that mean he's weak?" Isaac inquired.

"Or he's wreaking havoc by himself," Derek added. "I mean, he had control of a kanima before, maybe now that he is one he has more control over himself."

"He knows how to control one," Deaton said. "He has insight into the creature, so he knows how to use it to his advantage."

"We can't underestimate him," Chris said. "The real question is, what does he want".

"I hoped you could shed some light on that," Deaton said, looking up at Chris.

"Now he's become the rabid dog," Chris began. "He's probably looking for a cure."

"But doesn't being a kanima come with healing powers?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Deaton replied. "But maybe the wolf's bane coursing through his system has not allowed him to transform fully. He's probably stuck somewhere between his two selves. Which means he's probably still dying."

"So what kind of cure do you think he's looking for?" Isaac asked. "Like kill the alpha that bit him? Maybe that's why they attacked us in the cemetery. They could be after Derek."

"That's just myth," Chris said. "If killing the alpha that bit you makes you an alpha, it wouldn't cure you too. It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, then what other cures could he be looking for?" Isaac asked.

"Well there is one other thing I could think of," Derek said. All of a sudden the room got silent. Rina looked up from the table she was focusing her eyes on. Everyone was staring at her.

"Extraordinary healing powers," Rina sighed aloud to herself. "Great."

"It's entirely possible that they were originally after Derek," Deaton began. "But then they discovered Rina."

"But werewolves have healing powers too," Isaac countered, hoping desperately that they had not arrived at the right answer. "Why would they need Rina more than anyone else."

"Rina's healing powers are much more powerful than yours," Deaton said. "While werewolves have the power to take pain away, it basically stops at that. Rina however possesses some of the most potent healing ingredients on her very head."

"So now they're really after me," Rina said. "And I killed one of their own. They're going to kill me."

"Not if we kill them first," Derek said.

"I think we should focus on protecting Rina," Chris countered. "I could have someone looking out for her at all times-"

"I don't need a body guard," Rina stated. "If they want to come after me, then I'll give them a fight."

"You don't know what you're up against," Derek said. "And you don't have full control over your powers."

"Oh and your pack does?" Rina countered. "I'm not scared."

"You should be." Derek said, raising his voice.

"I can protect myself. I mean, what was all of that training for if I'm not even allowed to-" Rina began, prompting Derek to slam his fist down on the metal table they were circled around.

"This isn't up to you," he said, his anger escalating. "I make the orders for my pack, not you."

"I'm not your pack," Rina said.

"Well you should have thought of that before you went and tethered yourself to one of my wolves," Derek said angrily. "So now you either follow my rules or you leave. And there's no way you will survive out there on your own so choose wisely."

"Rina I think you should listen to him," Isaac said softly in the girl's ear. She was upset that he didn't take her side. That he didn't want to fight alongside her. But at the same time she couldn't bare the thought of losing him because she made the wrong choice.

"Fine," she said halfheartedly with a sigh. "What do you want me to do."

"I want you to lay low," Derek replied. "I want you to go home and stay there for the rest of the weekend. Don't go anywhere by yourself. Not even school. And don't reveal yourself in any way, especially in public."

"Great, it will be just like juvie," the girl added sarcastically.

"I'm going to drive you home," Derek said, ignoring the girl's comment. "And if I hear you've broken any of my rules there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rina replied. "I understand."

With that said the three made their way back to the car and drove in silence. After spending an entire day with Derek, Rina had never been so relieved to go home. But she still dreaded what the next few weeks would bring. The thought of lying low when she knew something was after her was infuriating. Now more than ever she wanted to fight.

* * *

**Please leave a comment!**


	16. A Joke

**Hi everyone! New day, new chapter. Remember to leave a review/comment after you read. Hearing your thoughts really makes my day!**

* * *

It had been four days since Rina's encounter with the vet and Chris Argent. She had been laying low as she was told, and it was taking its toll on her. She felt as if all of her freedom had been stripped away. No longer could she bike to school or walk alone. She had to constantly be watched by someone. Whether it was members of the pack or Chris's secret hunter service, she was never alone.

Spending time with Isaac had also been difficult. It was hard to find a moment to be together, and when they were, he was moody because of the impending full moon. She almost wished the rogue hunters would hurry up and get their plan over with so they could defeat them and move on with their lives. But the more rational side of her knew that whatever happened, things were sure to get more complicated anyway.

School was becoming a problem too. With the year almost at an end, finals were quickly approaching. Rina was so behind in school she barely knew where to begin. With everything else that was going on, studying was not as high of a priority as it should have been. Rina walked into the halls of school feeling like she was almost in a foreign country. Though she had been every day that week, it always became a haze in her mind. She looked at the faces that past down the hall. Apart from the wolf pack she barely knew any of their names. But she could tell they knew who she was. At least by reputation anyway. They were always staring at her like she was a freak. The old Rina would have made a point to hate them. But the new Rina did not have time to care. Instead she kept on walking. She turned into the chemistry lab and found her way to her usual seat, the rest of the group sitting near by.

"Today, in lieu of the usual lecture and lab we will be reviewing for the final next week," Mr. Harris stated. "I will ask you practice questions from the study guide, which I suspect most of you have not even looked at," he added, looking over at Scott and Stiles with a smug grin. "And I will expect you to provide the class with the answer. If you find that you are not understanding the material then...good luck passing."

Rina tried her best to hide the nervous feeling she had inside, knowing she couldn't answer half of the questions on the study guide. She kept her head down, hoping Mr. Harris would not call on her. But she perked up a little when she heard the sound of the door creak.

"Lahey," Mr. Harris said. "You're late again. Though I don't know why I'm surprised. Detention after school. Now take a seat."

The boy quickly sat down next to Rina and leaned down to whisper to her.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Study guide review. Did you do it?" Rina replied.

"Does it look like I did it?" the boy teased back, his trademark smirk on his face.

"We're so screwed," Rina lamented, returning the smirk.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get on with class," Mr. Harris said. "How about we start with Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris said.

Stiles looked up from his desk with wide eyes. "Uh..." he answered, feeling caught off guard.

"Uh?" Mr. Harris mocked. "I haven't even asked a question yet and you're already confused."

Stiles' usually wide eyes narrowed in frustration at the man that stood in front of him. Harris had picked on him constantly throughout the term. Stiles would give a snarky retort every once in a while, but for the most part it was a wonder the boy had managed to keep his cool. Rina knew if it was her she would not have been able to. That was one of the reasons she secretly admired the Stilinksi boy.

"Here's one your brain should be able to handle," the teacher continued. "What is an isotope?"

"An atom with the same number of protons but different number of neutrons," Stiles answered.

"Correct," Mr. Harris replied, wishing the boy had provided him with another reason to pick on him. "Ok, next victim," he said after a short pause to pick another question.

"I'll go Mr. Harris," Lydia said nonchalantly. After all of the weird events that had surrounded her during the past year she had lost some of her status as the coolest girl in school. And with Erica's transformation she had lost her status as the hottest girl as well. So instead of hiding her genius as she had always done, she now relished it. If she couldn't be the coolest or the hottest, she damn well made sure she would be the smartest and that no one would forget it.

"Ok," Mr. Harris replied, a bit taken aback that a student was actually volunteering. "Who originally organized the first table of elements and what did this person organize it by?"

"Russian chemist Dmitry Mendeleyev," Lydia replied. "And he organized them by their atomic weights."

"Very good Ms. Martin," Mr. Harris replied. "Any more volunteers?" he asked, holding out a rare shred of hope that an act like that could repeat itself in his classroom. He was unsurprisingly disappointed. "Then I'll just have to pick," he said, with a merciless glint in his eye."How about...Scott?"

Scott's head perked up from the table he was dozing off on after hearing the sound of his own name. "Here," he answered.

"Good job Scott, I see your kindergarten teacher trained you well," Mr. Harris stated sarcastically. "Too bad we finished attendance almost 15 minutes ago."

"Oh..I...uh" Scott began to reply.

"You, uh, what? Decided to fall asleep in my class again? Even after I so generously decided to go over the study guide with everyone? Or do you just feel prepared to take the test now," Mr. Harris said.

"No," Scott answered, embarrassed.

"Why don't I see you in detention this afternoon?" Harris said smugly. "It's been awhile."

"That's not fair," Scott protested.

"Not fair is teaching high school simpletons like you when I should be a professor," Harris interjected.

"Douche bag," Stiles muttered under his breath. He knew Harris could hear him, but he took one for the team so Scott wouldn't be stuck alone with him all afternoon.

"I guess I will be seeing you too, Stilinksi... Anyone else?" Harris asked, as the rest of the class looked down, trying to hide within themselves. "That's what I thought. Next question...how about Isaac?"

Isaac kept his head down as the teacher approached his table. Even with his werewolf makeover he was still shy when it came to talking in class. He also did not grasp chemistry that well and knew there was a good possibility he would embarrass himself.

"Tell me what an anion is," Harris demanded.

"Um... an ion with a positive charge?" Isaac replied uneasily.

"Wrong, that's a cation. Anions are negatively charged," Mr. Harris responded. "You should probably bring the textbook when you _study_ with your girlfriend for a change."

Rina rolled her eyes at the teacher's comment. She could hear some of the other students snicker, but she resisted the urge to flip out at the entire room.

"Did I just see you roll your eyes at me, Rina?" Mr. Harris asked, knowing full well that she had.

"Sure did," Rina replied audaciously, meeting the teacher's eyes.

"Would you like to join your boyfriend and dumb and dumber for detention then?" he asked, his eyes forming an angry squint behind his glasses.

"Why the hell not?" Rina replied.

"Do you think you're funny?" Mr. Harris asked, his face turning a light shade of red.

"No...But I think you're a joke," Rina retorted. Her anger was rising and she could feel the talons under her nails try to make their way out. Isaac grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Get out." Mr. Harris shouted, pointing towards the door. Rina gladly obliged as being around Mr. Harris was always one of the worsts parts of her day and she was not in the mood to suffer through his particular brand of sadism today. She shoved her hands in her pockets so no one could see the sharp protruding talons. She felt everyones' eyes on her as she exited the classroom. She kept walking until she made her way into the girls' bathroom. She threw her bag down beside one of the sinks and then proceeded to sit down on the counter, her legs dangling off the side. She pulled out a black pen from her bag and began drawing patterns on the area of her thigh that was formerly covered by her skirt. The drawing helped calm her down, but it was the pain from the pen scratching her skin that kept her focused on staying human. Her tranquil state of mind was cut short by the shrill voice that came on over the intercom.

"Will Rina Lebadeva please come to the office," the woman's voice said. "Rina Lebadeva."

* * *

Rina walked into the office like a tornado of hostility. She approached the front desk where the replacement secretary was sitting. She was a young woman, no more than 25, who hadn't the slightest clue what she was doing.

"Who wants me?" Rina said exasperatedly.

"Uh...sorry?" The woman asked.

"You called me over the intercom," she replied. "Rina?"

"Oh yes," the woman said, frantically flipping through a stack of papers on her desk until she found the one she was looking for. "You can go see councilor Morell."

"Great," Rina said sarcastically.

"Have fun," the woman replied, completely oblivious.

Rina turned the corner and entered through the door marked "Councilor."

"You wanted to see me?" Rina said, throwing herself down in one of the chairs in front of the councilors desk. Ms. Morell was looking up at her, a stoic expression on her face.

"It seems you've had a bit of an altercation with Mr. Harris," she stated.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Rina replied.

"He called the office," Ms. Morell explained. "He said there was a dangerous girl roaming the school."

"Well he kicked me out so I guess that would be his fault," Rina said bluntly.

"What exactly happened, Rina?" Morell inquired.

"He made some smart ass comment about me so I called him out on his bullshit," Rina stated.

"Language," the councilor said in a hushed tone.

"And then he gave me detention and kicked me out," Rina finished.

"He said you sassed him and called him 'a joke,'" Ms. Morell added. "Is this true?"

"Yes, but he deserved it," Rina replied. "I should have called him a total dick."

"I thought we were making progress on your temper," Morell said.

"Well I guess I just don't like to put up with other peoples' shit," Rina answered.

"You need to learn to not react to every situation-" the councilor started.

"Choose my battles, whatever," Rina interrupted. "Look, since we had this talk, I've learned a lot. Can I not have to go to detention with Harris?"

"Nice try, but no. You still have to go," Ms. Morell answered. "Take this as an opportunity to grow-"

"This is such crap," Rina interrupted.

"Rina, it's important that you continue to make progress on you journey," Ms. Morell said.

"My journey?" Rina mocked with a tone of sarcasm. It sounded like more stupid councilor talk, but then as she thought about it, something felt off. She thought back to the passage Lydia had read to her weeks ago about a vila's journey towards purity. Then she though of all the times where Ms. Morell's advice turned out to be a little too spot on. Did the woman know about Rina's powers? Or was it just coincidence? "What do you know about me?" Rina asked in an accusing tone.

"Only what you've told me and what's in your file," the councilor stated diplomatically.

"Don't pull that with me," Rina said, looking into the woman's eyes. "You're hiding something, I can sense it."

"I can assure you I've been open and-"

"What are you?" Rina demanded, staring down the woman across from her.

"I'm a guidance councilor," Ms. Morell said, not once breaking Rina's gaze.

* * *

**Leave a comment, or ask me a question and I will respond to you! **


	17. Worth It

**Hi all, thank you for keeping up with my story. Things are going to really start picking up from here!**

**Also, I really want to get a feel for your opinions on the direction of the story so far so please review!**

* * *

Rina sat at the back of her history class impatiently tapping her foot against the leg of her desk. It was her last period of the day and for the first time in her life she did not want it to end. She wished she could use her power to will time to travel backwards, but unfortunately that was beyond her reach. She had never wanted a class to last longer before but the thought of having to spend any amount of time with Mr. Harris in detention kept her wishing it would.

Unfortunately for Rina right at 3:30pm the last bell rang loud in her ears, an instant headache forming from the blaring tones. She slowly packed up her belongings, taking more than enough time to put away each item in her bag. Then she got up and slowly made her way out of the classroom and into the hall. She began to head in the opposite direction of the library. She wanted to take the longest rout possible to avoid the situation that was looming.

"I believe you're going in the wrong direction," a smarmy voice called out from behind her. She stopped at the sound of the man's voice, a biting comeback forming in her mind. But when she turned around, she was startled by what she saw.

"Oh my God," she said. "Stiles, never do that again."

"I've been working on my Harris impression for quite some time," the boy said, more excited than anyone should be. "Finally had a chance to use it. Couldn't resist."

"You're real funny, Stilinski," She said sarcastically.

"You wanna walk with me?" Stiles asked as if they had always been friends. His ability to give people second chances kind of amazed her.

"Um...sure," she said, knowing that this would be an awkward two minute walk to the library.

"I can do Bane too," Stiles began. "You wanna hear it?"

"Who is that?" Rina asked, not wanting to hear him do more impressions.

"Bane...the villain...from Batman?" He elaborated. "How do you not know that?"

"I'm not a nerd," she teased.

"Your boyfriend's a nerd," he said.

"What?"

"He likes comic books," Stiles replied awkwardly as Rina glared at him. "I've heard..."

A moment of awkward silence passed as they walked together. Rina couldn't think of anything to talk to the boy about. His hyperactive personality bugged her slightly. He had so many little quirks and kept jerking his head and arms like he was listening to music only he could hear. On the other hand, Stiles was almost afraid to ask her any more questions, knowing she didn't do well with small talk. Her quiet intensity was almost too much for him. He didn't know how to handle her, and she definitely did not understand him.

"Can you just be chill or something?" she asked, breaking the long silence.

"What, am I embarrassing you Wednesday Addams?" he retorted.

"Wednesday, really," she teased. "Is that the best you could come up with."

"Nah," he said. "I'll get you one better when you least expect it."

"Ok," she scoffed. "I'll be waiting," she said as she entered the library. Stiles took his seat at a small table. Rina walked passed him and sat down at the table in front of him.

"Oh, that hurts," he said sarcastically.

"Well, your table only had two chairs so I figured I'd let you sit by your boyfriend," she said.

"Oh, thanks," he said, knowing that he would much rather sit next to Scott. "And he's not my boyfriend," he added, catching himself.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me," Rina mocked.

After a few minutes students started to file into the library for detention. Scott sat down next to Stiles while Isaac sat next to Rina. Then there were the usual detention regulars who acted too cool to sit anywhere near members of the lacrosse team. Mr. Harris came in last.

"Thank you, again, for making me spend another afternoon watching you misfits," Mr. Harris said in lieu of a "hello." "There will be no talking, no phones, and no passing notes. In addition, you will be taking a load off of the librarian," he added, gesturing towards several carts of books. This revelation was met by groans from most of the students. There was nothing worse than shelving books for an hour. "No one will be dismissed until all of these books are shelved. What are you waiting for?"

Everyone lazily got out of their chairs and approached the book carts. Rina took a cart and wheeled it over to the correct shelves. She began going through the motions of shelving the books, completely bored by the process. She had been pretty zoned out for a while until she was startled by the book beside her that flew past her head and hit the ground. She looked through the space left by the book and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"Isaac," she said, blushing. "You scared me half to death you jerk."

"Just wanted your attention," he replied through the gap in the shelf with a smirk on his face.

"Well now you have it," she replied, smiling.

"You should come over here and shelve the S's with me," he said.

"But then the R's would never get done," she said, placing a book in the empty space he was looking through.

"No talking," Harris's voice called out from somewhere behind them.

Rina went back to putting her books on the shelf. She was almost done and wanted to get out of detention as soon as possible. She thought about all of the things she and Isaac could get up to after detention to pass the time. While she was examining the books on the shelf to find the right spot for the one in her hand, she saw a note pop out at her. She unfolded it and read what was written.

'Meet me at the reference books -I'

She smiled to herself as she crumpled the note and shoved it in her pocket. She abandoned her almost empty cart of books and made her way to the shelves at the back of the library. There she saw Isaac gazing at the spines of the books. The poor lighting of the library made him look even more dark and mysterious than usual.

He turned around at the sound of her footsteps. Before she even had time to say anything Isaac's hands were around her waist, pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his lips firm against hers. His mouth felt warm against hers as their tongue caressed each other's. She ran her hands through the curls near the back of his neck as he backed her into the book shelf, causing a few books to tumble off. With one swift move he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She softly moaned as he kissed down her neck and slid his hands up her thigh. She completely lost track of reality for a few moments.

"Lahey!" she heard a voice yell, brining her mind back to earth. The couple quickly pushed themselves off each other and instinctively tried to look innocent.

"Sorry to inform you," Mr. Harris began, his face turning red. "But the library is not your private love nest. You can spend an extra hour sitting in silence. I hope it was worth it."

"It wa-" Isaac began, smirking.

"That's not what I meant," Mr. Harris interrupted, embarrassed. "Now go sit down," he added, trying to keep his authority. "Everyone!"

The rest of the students miserably wandered back to the tables they had originally occupied. Rina looked up at the clock, it had only been about 45 minutes.

"Everyone should be happy to know they can leave a few minutes early," Mr. Harris announced. "Rina and Isaac have volunteered to spend another hour of detention on your behalf." The rest of the students did not hesitate to start packing their belongings and run out the door. Rina remained seated, her deathly cold stare burrowing through the teacher. "Not you two," Mr. Harris called out as Stiles and Scott began to get up.

"What, why?" Stiles asked.

"Because no other students in my entire teaching career have made me want to quit as badly as you two morons," the teacher explained. "Now sit down."

The two boys fell back down into their chairs in frustration. Stiles was twitching in his chair like he was desperate to say something, but he knew better than to try and talk sense with Harris. Instead, he took out one of his textbooks and began to frantically highlight its contents. Scott was most likely asleep with his eyes open, a trick he had mastered through his years of coasting through school. Isaac spent the hour sketching in one of his notebooks, while Rina flipped through a several month old issue of some teen magazine she had found at the back of the library, doodling over the faces of teen heartthrobs with black marker.

By now it was almost 5:30pm on a Friday. The weather had took a turn for the worse and what had started as a sunny day was now darkened by storm clouds. All of the clubs and sports that were still in season had gone home, not wanting to spend the beginning of their weekend late at school. The whole building was completely silent except for the sound of a janitor vacuuming the classroom down the hall. But after a few minutes even that stopped, and no other signs of human activity could be heard after the last lights were turned off and the last door was locked. Everything except for the library was desolate.

The lights in the room began to flicker, causing everyone to look up from what they were doing. All of a sudden, the lights in the room began to shut off, one by one until it was completely dark. After a moment the only light in the room came from the emergency lights by the exits.

"They must have not realized we were still in here," Mr. Harris said as he got up and walked over to the main light controls. He flipped the switches, but nothing turned on. Then the emergency lights went out, leaving the room completely black.

"What's going on?" Scott said, his werewolf senses on edge.

"I have an idea," Stiles said. He began to fumble through his backpack until he found his phone. The glow from the phone illuminated his face as he clicked through it. He then turned on the flashlight app. The surprisingly bright light was just enough to cover their small area of the library. Stiles slowly panned the flashlight around the room. As he shined it over the main desk, he gasped at what he saw: the sight of Mr. Harris collapsed on the floor, a trail of clear venom dripping down the wall beside him.

* * *

**Tell me what you're thinking and leave a comment or ask me a question!**


	18. Fighting

**Here's a long one for you! **

**I like this chapter because I feel like it reads like a TV show. ****Things are starting to get intense! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Someone wants our attention," Stiles said as they rushed over to Mr. Harris's lifeless body.

Scott used his strength to flip the unconscious man over, revealing a deep gash at the back of his neck. "It's Gerard," he said.

"What's all of this on the wall," Rina asked, pointing at the clear substance dripping off the chalkboard.

"Don't touch it," Isaac shouted.

"It's venom," Stiles explained. "Get any of that on you and you'll be paralyzed from the neck down for hours. Trust me."

"Good to know," Rina said, backing away from the wall. "What's our plan?"

"We need to get out of here," Scott said.

"Where do we go?" Isaac said. "They've probably got the whole school covered."

"I don't know, but if we stay in here we probably won't come out again," Scott said. He ran over to the main entrance of the library. He tried to open the door, but it was no use. "It's locked from the outside," he said.

"I'll try the back door" Rina said, running over to check for another exit. "It's locked too."

"We could try to break them down," Isaac said.

"I would be more considerate to school property if I were you, Mr. Lahey," a deep, shaky voice said over the intercom system.

"Gerard," Scott said.

"Yes Scott. And I'm willing to make a deal with you," the voice continued. "Bring me the girl, or I'll kill you all."

"We're not just going to give her up to you," Scott answered firmly, knowing Gerard could hear him with his heightened senses.

"This isn't your decision, McCall," Gerard taunted. "Dear, sweet Rina...won't you feel horrible when all of your friends die senselessly trying to save you?"

"Why don't you stop hiding like a coward and come down here so we can get this over with?" Rina shouted.

"Oh, Rina," Gerard answered. "I'm not hiding. In fact, why don't I make my presence known? How about that, boys?"

"What-" Stiles began.

"Get down," Scott shouted after hearing a faint clicking sound in the distance. All of a sudden the deafening roar of bullets began to pierce their ears. Glass exploded all over the room as the hunters shot through the windows. Rina felt a bullet pierce the side of her leg as she hit the ground. She crawled over to one of the tables near her and flipped it on its side. The table only provided a thin shield from the bullets, but it was better than nothing. Isaac rolled over to meet her behind the table.

"You're hit," he yelled over the sound of gunfire.

"I'm fine," Rina yelled back. "It will heal, just pull it out."

Isaac extended his claws and ripped a hole through her tights, revealing the bullet that had hit her. He wedged his sharp claws between her skin, blood gushing out of the wound. Rina released a scream in pain as he pulled the bullet out of her skin. Bullets continued to fly past them, piercing through the table they used as protection.

"We need to get out of here," Rina said. "This desk isn't gonna hold much longer. If you can dodge enough bullets and get to the other side you could break the door down and we could get out."

"What do we do with him?" Isaac asked, looking down at Mr. Harris's lifeless body.

"I'll carry him," Scott said. "Rina, you cover Stiles."

Isaac lunged forward and ran to the door on the other side of the room on all fours, keeping as low to the ground as he could. He weaved in and out, trying to avoid the bullets that were flying past him. He got hit a few times, but still managed to make it to the door. He grabbed the handle and ripped it off its hinges with one swift motion. With all of his force, he slid it across the floor to where Rina and Stiles were crouched down.

"Come on," he yelled, motioning for them to make their move.

Rina picked up the metal door with all of her strength and used it to shield Stiles and herself. They made their way towards the exit as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Scott picked up Mr. Harris's body and ran towards the door. They had all finally made it out into the hallway. The sound of bullets finally stopped after what felt like forever.

"Rina," Isaac yelled. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Rina said. "Stiles got hit in the arm, we need to get him out of here."

"We need to keep moving," Scott said.

"Do you think we could make it to Stiles' jeep?" Isaac asked.

"'I don't think we can all make it," Scott replied. "We might have to split up. Stiles, can you walk?"

"Yeah," Stiles panted. "It's just my arm but I think I can make it."

"I'll get Stiles and Harris to the vet," Scott said. "You and Rina find somewhere to hide out for a while and call Derek for backup. Whatever you do, don't let Gerard take her."

"I won't," Isaac said.

"Ok," Scott said. "Good luck."

* * *

Scott speeded down the dark, empty road praying he would not get pulled over. He needed to get to Deaton's now. As fast as humanly possible wasn't good enough in this case. He turned his head away from the road to look at his best friend who was slumped over in the passenger seat. Stiles' shirt was soiled with blood. He had ripped the bottom portion of his shirt off and tied it around his arm to keep pressure on the wound. Luckily he was still coherent. Scott looked at the back seat where Mr. Harris was lying, still paralyzed and unconscious.

"You think he'll make it?" Stiles said, his voice shaky from the pain. "We were never unconscious like that when it happened to us."

"I don't know," Scott answered. "There's something off."

"Of course there's something off," Stiles replied frantically. "We just got attacked and shot at by a gang of insane hunters."

"Exactly, that's what's so off about it," Scott stated. "Why was it so easy to get away?"

"Maybe they've got their attention on something else," Stiles said. "Maybe they just want Rina and don't want to waste time coming after us."

That moment, the lights of another car shined through the jeep's rear window. It was gaining on them at an insane speed. The sound of the two cars scrapping together sent a shock through the boy's nerves.

"Or I could be wrong," Stiles added, swallowing his words.

The hunters repeatedly rammed into the back of the jeep, sparks shooting out where the metal on both cars met. They were trying to run Scott and Stiles off the road. With another forceful crash the hunters sent the jeep spinning off the road and into the forest that ran alongside the traffic. A tall tree broke the car's momentum, allowing it to crash to a stop.

"You ok?" Scott shouted over to Stiles, who was wrestling an airbag with his free arm.

"Yeah," he answered. "Why is it always my car?"

"Stay here," Scott said as he lunged out of the car's window.

Scott ran towards the hunter's car and leaped onto the hood, denting it as he landed. He looked deep into the eyes of the hunter behind the windshield. He barred his sharp teeth at him, his own eyes glowing yellow.

With one punch he shattered the glass, exposing the hunter behind the steering wheel. He grabbed him by the neck and hurled his body out of the car and onto the ground.

"I hope you don't mind if we borrow your car," he said as he leaned menacingly over the hunters' squirming body. The hunter tried to fight back, but Scott had him pinned firmly to the damp earth beneath him. With another swift punch Scott knocked the man unconscious.

* * *

After escaping the library, Rina and Isaac made their way through the halls, trying to find somewhere safe. It was eerily quite, considering they had just been attacked by a gang of hunters with automatic weapons.

"Did you hear that?" Rina whispered, turning sharply on her heels in an attempt to catch what had made the sound.

"We need to keep moving," Isaac said as he placed his hand on her forearm, signaling for her to keep going.

"We're being followed," she said. "Something's definitely near us."

Suddenly something jumped out at them, hissing loud in their ears. Rina and Isaac stepped back as they watched the creature crawl out into the hallway. It stopped in front of them and hissed again, signaling that it was prepared to attack. Rina threw a shock of electricity at the creature in an attempt to scare it away. It skittered up the wall and onto the ceiling, hanging upside down. While it was escaping the bolt, Rina and Isaac ran into the stairwell, narrowly escaping the creature.

"What the hell was that?" Rina asked frantically.

"That was a kanima," Isaac said.

The couple ran down the flights of stairs and took up hiding in a small room in the basement. They locked and barricaded the doors, which provided temporary protection from the kanima and the hunters. Isaac took out his phone and began to dial.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Isaac frantically repeated into the phone.

"Isaac," Derek said from the other end of the line. "What's wrong?"

"Gerard and the hunters have us trapped in the school," Isaac said. "Scott and Stiles were able to get away to Deaton's. We stayed back to fight Gerard."

"Where are you right now?" Derek asked.

"Were hiding out in the basement of the school until we can figure out what to do," Isaac replied.

"Ok," Derek said. "Hold out as long as you can, I will get the pack down there. Don't move unless you absolutely have to. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Isaac answered.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Derek said before he hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Rina asked.

"He said he's going to get down here soon," Isaac stated. "He wants us to stay put until he gets here."

"Why?" Rina said. "We should be fighting them, not hiding."

"Did you just see what attacked us?" Isaac said. "We can't fight that and the hunters on our own. Rina, Derek's the Alpha and he said to stay here. We have to follow his orders."

"If you recall I'm not exactly part of his pack," Rina countered.

"Well, you're with me which makes you one of us," Isaac retorted. "Or did you forget that?"

"Are you serious?" Rina said, not believing what she had just heard. "I can't believe you're trying to turn this into an argument right now."

"I'm trying to keep you from getting yourself killed," Isaac said, his pulse rising.

"You have to understand one thing," Rina began. "This isn't going to be one of those relationships where you always come to my rescue. Where you always protect me. I promised I'd always be by your side, and I will. Fighting. Fighting is how I survive. I can't just sit here and wait for-"

Suddenly a loud noise rung through the room, cutting Rina off. It sounded like the scraping of claws. The pair looked around the room in search for the source.

"What is that?" Isaac whispered.

"Whatever it was it's coming from inside the room," Rina said softly.

"He's in the vents," Isaac stated.

"That's so cliche," Rina replied.

The couple slowly backed away from the exposed vents they were standing under, their eyes following the ominous sound as it traveled through the room.

* * *

Derek's black Camero rolled through the woods across the street from the school, lights off to avoid any unwanted attention. He parked the car behind a mass of unkempt bushes and along with Peter he stepped out onto the wet earth of the forest. He was definitely in Alpha mode and was ready to finally destroy Gerard. A few moments later Erica's car pulled up beside his. She got out of the car and approached the two wolves, Boyd alongside her.

"Could you at least tell us what's going on?" Erica demanded. "I was in the middle of something important," she added, dramatically waving her half painted nails by her face.

"Isaac and Rina are in trouble," Derek said. "Gerard's got them trapped."

"What's our plan?" Boyd asked.

"Kill Gerard," Peter answered.

"Simple enough," Erica said, excitedly exposing her claws.

"Not so fast," Boyd said, directed at Erica. "How are we going to get in the school if the hunters are guarding it? They're not exactly going to let us walk through the front doors."

"That's why were not going to use the front doors," Derek said. "There's a system of tunnels that connect the school to other buildings in town. They're all a part of the original sewer system, but they haven't been used for decades. There's an opening point close by."

"How did you find out about this?" Erica asked.

"You mean how did _I_ find out about this," Peter interrupted, stealing the glory from his nephew. "I snuck through the Argent's files to do a bit of research. They have some very detailed maps of Beacon Hills. You'd be surprised at what this town is hiding."

"Right, so how do we get into them?" Boyd inquired.

"There should be an entrance somewhere near here," Peter said, searching the ground while he took a few steps. "Ahh, right here."

Peter dusted away some dirt to reveal a large metal manhole cover lying on the ground. He explored it with his hands, looking for a spot to grip onto. Once he found a spot, he used his strength to pry off the extremely heavy cover, exposing a deep hole. He took out a flashlight and shined it down the tunnel. A few bats flew out past his head and disappeared into the night sky.

"Who's first?" he asked.

* * *

Gerard sat in the chair he formerly occupied as principal of Beacon Hills High. He had turned the chair to face the window, staring thoughtfully out at the landscape as he spoke to his followers.

"Gentlemen, this is the moment we have worked towards tirelessly for the last weeks," he spoke as if he was giving a theatrical monologue. "To quote the great William Shakespeare, 'all the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players.' For us, it is Scott and his little friends that will serve merely as players for our plot. But you must understand that for this plan to work some of you will be those mere players as well. Some of you might not make it tonight. Those who do will help me achieve greatness."

The hunters looked on confused as their leader rambled. Gerard got up out of his chair and stepped closer to the window, his back still to his men. He watched as he saw four shadowy figures disappear into the distance. He used his magnified hearing to continue to listen in on them.

"Now is where things begin to get more difficult," Gerard continued. "The players are starting to fight back. They'll try to out smart us. Try to work around our traps. But we must be a few steps ahead of them, don't we?"

His men stood silent, unsure of whether or not he was really waiting for a response.

"I said don't we," the elderly man yelled, slamming his hand against the window. He turned around to face his men who straightened up their posture as he laid his eyes on them.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"So we need to cut them off before they can reach us," Gerard said.

"How do we do that, sir," one of the hunters inquired.

"Let's just say we will send a wave of defense," Gerard said cryptically.

* * *

The wolves stared into the darkness of the tunnel, wondering what they would find in its depths.

"I'll go," Boyd volunteered, taking the flashlight from Peter. He placed the flashlight between his teeth and lowered his body into the hole, grabbing onto the rusty ladder that was mounted to the side. After a few moments there was a thud, indicating that he had reached the bottom. "Come on," he called out to them. One by one they all made their way down the tunnel. It was damp and dark and the sound of water dripping filled their ears.

"This is absolutely disgusting," Erica complained wiping a drop of filthy water off of her face.

"This way," Derek said, leading the pack towards the school.

"What was that?" Erica said.

"Enough Erica," Derek replied. "I don't want to hear you complaining the whole way."

"No," she said. "I think I heard something. It sounded like-"

"Water," Peter finished. "We need to hurry."

They began to run through the tunnels like they were being chased. The sound of rushing water was becoming louder each second. All of a sudden the pipes that ran along the wall above them started to burst, raining freezing cold water down on them. Within minutes the water levels began to rise clear past their waists.

"We're almost to the end," Derek said. "Don't stop."

The high levels of water were making it difficult to continue, but they carried on, sloshing through the cold, dirty water. After a few minutes of torture they reached the end of the tunnel where it met the school.

"It's blocked," Peter yelled after sighting the metal bars that obstructed their path.

"We need to break them," Derek said. "Or we will all drown."

"I think we had all figured that out by now," Peter retorted.

"Just help me," Derek shot back. There was not enough time to be annoyed. He began to pull at the metal bars with all of his strength. But it was difficult with the water flowing everywhere. "I need someone to anchor me down."

Erica held on to him by the waist, trying to keep him from being moved by the current of the water. Peter did the same for Boyd, and then the two men began to pull at the bars, bending them away from each other. As soon as they made a gap big enough for them to fit, they squeezed through it, one by one. Once they swam through to the other side, they waded through the water until they reached the end of the tunnel. There was another manhole covering the exit on the ceiling of the tunnel. It was too high for any of them to reach on their own, and the water had now risen to their chins.

"Erica," Boyd said, spitting out the water entering his mouth. "Get on my shoulders."

She did as he said and climbed up his body, placing her knees on his shoulders. She could barely reach the cover, but she managed to push it out with all of her strength. She grabbed onto the edge of the hole and pulled herself up by her arms. When she was finally able to stand up, she realized she was in one of the showers in the boys locker room. She leaned back down into the hole, extending her arms. Boyd grabbed a hold of her and she lifted him out of the tunnel. He then did the same for Peter and Derek.

"Ok, we're in," Derek said.

"Obviously," Peter whispered under his breath.

"And were soaking wet," Erica said, focusing her eyes on Peter. "Who's brilliant idea was that again?"

Derek walked over to one of the lockers and pulled the door right off its hinges. He threw a pair of dry clothes over to Erica.

"Here," he said. "Put these on and shut up about it."

She caught the items and looked down at them, repulsed at the idea of wearing some strange boy's gym clothes. She unfolded the shirt and read the name written on it. "Greenberg," she read out loud. "There's no way I'm wearing that," she said, tossing the shirt on the floor. She walked over to what she knew was Stiles locker and pried it open. She began to put on his extra street clothes. They were big compared to the tight outfits she normally wore, but still fit her. Boyd then opened his and Isaac's lockers and the rest of the werewolves quickly changed into dry clothes, exited the locker room and headed out to search for Rina and Isaac.

* * *

Scott pulled up to the vet's office and skidded to a stop behind the building. He ran around to the other side of the car and helped Stiles out. The two boys approached the small building and Scott used his spare key to open the back door and searched for the vet.

"Deaton," he called out, hoping the man was still there. It was well after hours but the man sometimes stayed late to tend to his other affairs. Luckily, Deaton stepped out of the back room and opened the gate.

"Scott, what happened?" he asked, noticing the blood on Scott's clothes and Stiles bleeding arm.

"We got attacked at the school," Scott answered. "Stiles was shot, and our chemistry teacher was paralyzed by the kanima."

"Where is he?" the vet asked calmly as he approached Stiles to examine his arm.

"He's in the car," Scott said.

"Bring him in," the vet stated. Scott left the room to get Mr. Harris from the car. While he was gone, Deaton focused his attention on Stiles' wound.

"This is going to hurt," he said, approaching Stiles with a pair of small tongs.

"Uh..can't you use some kind of anesthetic or something?" Stiles panted. "A horse tranquilizer maybe?"

"We don't have time for that," the vet answered. "And besides, its no use to anyone to have you put under." He grabbed the boy's arm and unwrapped the piece of cloth that was used to stop the blood from flowing out. He used the tongs to pull out the bullet, sending Stiles screaming with pain.

Soon after Scott returned with Harris's body in his arms. He placed him down on the vet's table.

"We'll deal with him in a second," Deaton said. Then he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a tray of vials. He held one up to the light, determining if it was the one he wanted. Stiles watched as the vet poured some of what was in the vial into another mixture and stirred them together.

"Here, drink this," the vet ordered.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"It will help you," the vet said. "Trust me."

Stiles took the cup out of the man's hand and began to drink.

"That's disgusting," he said, trying not to spit the substance out. "What was that supposed to do, make me vomit."

"'No," Deaton replied. "Its supposed to heal you. I've never tried it before so I hope it works."

"Oh, thanks for making me your lab rat," Stiles said. He looked down at his arm and noticed the flesh that was torn from the bullet had started to mend itself. After a few seconds it was completely healed and the stains of blood on his skin were to only trace left of the wound. He was completely in shock of what he just witnessed.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked, completely astounded. "Was it magic?"

"Not quite magic, Stiles," the vet answered. "There are some things in this world that are just beyond our ability to comprehend. Call it a phenomenon of biology if you will."

"Thank you," Stiles said.

"Thank Rina," the vet replied.

* * *

**Check back next Saturday for some more action! **

**Leave a comment!**


	19. Roadblock

**Hi everyone. This chapter is a continuation of last week's ****installment. Hope you like!**

* * *

"So Rina really can heal others," Scott wondered aloud.

"Yes," Deaton answered. "Her powers are very effective, as you can see."

"So Gerard wants her so he can heal," Stiles said. "Then he'll no longer be a kanima."

"Yes and no," Deaton replied.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"If he simply wanted her to heal himself that would be easy," the vet explained. "He would be done by now. He wants to do more than heal. He wants to steal her life force completely."

"He will have to kill her, won't he?" Scott inquired. "Will it make him invincible?"

"You're right, he will have to kill her. It is the only way he can absorb all of her energy," the vet said. "He will still be a mortal, but he will be even more powerful than ever."

"Exactly how powerful are we talking here?" Stiles asked.

"Much more powerful than a werewolf," Deaton answered. "If Rina's powers are utilized to their full potential she can do more destruction than you could ever imagine, if used for the wrong reasons."

"And knowing Gerard it will be for the wrong reasons," Stiles added.

"We have to stop him," Scott said.

"Yes, that would be ideal," Deaton stated. "But we've hit a roadblock it appears."

"In what way?" Scott asked.

"His plan is very complicated," Deaton began. "You've already played into his trap."

"How?" Scott asked confused.

"The reason it was so easy for you to escape is because he must have allowed you to. You split up, making it easier to ambush you later and allowing them to get to Rina and Isaac, who are weaker now that they are only two," Deaton explained.

"There not completely alone," Scott replied. "Derek and the rest of the pack went down to the school for backup."

"Now he's got them all in the same place," Deaton said.

"Looks like he wants a battle," Stiles sighed.

"And we'll win," Scott stated. "We have to."

* * *

Rina and Isaac kept their eyes focused on the sound crawling through the vents. The creature crawled through the length of the room and then stopped suddenly. With a loud crash the creature's claw broke through the metal of the vent. The couple jumped back in shock.

"We need to get out of here," Isaac said.

Unfortunately they had barricaded the door with the intent of keeping their enemies out. They did not anticipate them having another way in.

"There's no time," Rina said. "We're gonna have to take him down ourselves."

The creature had ripped open the vent and was crawling down the wall. It leaped to the ground and landed on all fours, hissing at the pair. It came towards them menacingly, backing them into the corner.

Rina began to send a pulse of pure electricity down her hands, engulfing them with bright blue waves. She threw them at the kanima, sending it flying into the wall. It quickly got back on all fours and charged at her. Isaac took a swipe at the creature from behind, causing it to focus its attention away from Rina. When it was turned around, he took another swing at its chest, five long gashes forming down its body. He hit it in the face and it fell to the ground. It began to crawl away and skidded up the wall onto to the ceiling. It bared its teeth, screeching at its tormentors as it hung upside down. Rina sent another shock of electricity at it and it fell hard on the ground. She grabbed onto its neck tightly and began to drain the life out of it. It had grown considerably weaker, but was still able to get away by clawing Rina in the back.

"Rina," Isaac yelled as she collapsed onto the floor. The creature, weakened by Rina, slowly tried to climb back into the vents, but Isaac caught it by the tail and pulled it back down. He stabbed it in the chest with his claws repeatedly until it stopped moving. The creature was dead. He rushed back over to Rina's side.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm fine," she said as she slowly sat up on the concrete floor. "My back kind of hurts though. He got me pretty bad," she said turning around to show him the marks that had torn through her shirt and skin. Isaac was amazed that she had not been paralyzed by the kanima's venom.

"How did you not get paralyzed?" he wondered out loud.

"I don't know," she said, rubbing the slash on her back. "I must have just healed."

"None of us had ever healed from it instantly," Isaac said. "Jackson couldn't even heal himself when he was the kanima. Lydia was the only one it didn't affect, but she's-"

"I guess I'm different" Rina cut in, interrupting his train of though. "We don't have time to worry about that. Look," she added, pointing at the dead creature on the other side of the room. It was changing forms, its scales slowly disappearing, revealing its human figure. The two cautiously approached the body and observed what was happening.

"So this is Gerard," Rina said, scoffing at the man she saw as she rolled his body over with her foot, allowing his face to be seen.

"No," Isaac said. "That's not him."

"What do you mean its not him?" Rina asked, confused.

"It's someone else," Isaac said. "He must have turned someone else, which means he's still out there."

"And there could be more of them," Rina said.

"He could have a whole pack," Isaac added.

"Well he's one short now," Rina stated. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Derek, Peter, Boyd and Erica quietly walked down the hallways, listening for any signs of activity. It had been eerily quiet for a while, until they all began to hear footsteps.

"Nobody move," Derek ordered. "Be on your guard."

The werewolves waited for the source of the footsteps to approach them. As the sound grew louder and louder, they became even more defensive. Right as the source of the footsteps turned the corner Derek reacted faster than lightning and pinned them to the locker on the other side of the hall. He was relieved when he realized it was just Rina and Isaac.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put until we came to find you?" Derek growled, releasing them from his grasp.

"That wasn't possible anymore," Isaac replied. "We got attacked...by a kanima."

"Gerard?" Boyd asked.

"No, it was someone else," Rina said.

"There's more of them," Isaac added. "We don't know how many."

"We need to get to Gerard now," Derek said.

"Can't you search him out by his smell or something?" Rina asked.

"That depends," Peter replied. "Not if he's shifted. A kanima doesn't have a scent."

The familiar clicking sound of the speaker system rang through their ears. Everyone looked up, instinctively trying to find the source of the sound.

"Why don't you save us all some trouble and just make a deal with me," Gerard said cunningly, his voice raspy through the speakers. "You bring the girl to me and I won't unleash the rest of my little pets on you."

"You're not getting her," Derek growled.

"Very well then...Just so you know, they love it when you run. It makes it more...challenging for them," Gerard said, another clicking sound shutting off the speaker system.

"What does he mean by pets?" Erica asked, a nervous glimmer striking her big eyes.

"More kanimas?" Isaac said, looking to his alpha hoping he would find guidance.

They all stood still as the silence filled their ears. Rina and the werewolves stood their ground, their natural instincts telling them it was time for attack mode. All of their senses were on high alert as they listened for their opponents. The smell hit them first. A musty, repugnant odor filling their nostrils. Barely seconds later the sound of claws scrapping against the tile began to echo through the hallways. Then another strange sound began to fill their ears. It sounded like a mixture of ear piercing screeching and the growling of rabid dogs. It was definitely not kanimas that were after them.

"Hellhounds," Derek said. "Run."

From around the corner appeared a pack of grotesque and feral dog-like creatures. Their sharp teeth were proudly on display, filling their faces like demented smiles. Each one had blank eyes that glowed a dull red, revealing they were fueled by nothing else beside blood lust and rage.

There were too many of them to fight off. The pack had no choice but to sprint down the hallway and try to escape being mauled by the ravenous beasts.

"Derek can't you do something?" Erica screamed.

"They're beyond my control," Derek responded.

"We can't just keep running," Peter shouted.

All of a sudden one of the hounds leapt forward and clamped onto Derek's leg with its jagged teeth. Derek growled in pain as he was dragged down to the floor. He kicked at the dog's face with his free leg, trying to release himself from its hold. Isaac stopped running and turned around to help his alpha. Thinking fast he ripped one of the lockers off of its hinges and bashed the hound in the neck with it. Derek was able to get free and continue moving, the pressure of the wound causing a slight limp as he ran.

The hounds had chased them all the way to the other end of the school. They had come to a dead end with nowhere else to turn. The hounds backed them into a corner, forming a semi-circle around the pack. They growled and gnashed their teeth as they slowly

approached their prey. Rina and the pack were outnumbered, but there was nothing left to do but fight their way out.

Derek gave the signal for them to attack. They ran towards the hounds, each attempting to tackle one to the ground. Blood streaked the tiled floors as the hounds tore through the flesh of the werewolves. Rina had taken one down by herself, using her sharp talons to pierce through the hound's chest deep enough to reach its heart. The side of her stomach was deeply bitten multiple times and she had lost a lot of blood. The hound had struck a claw to her right eye, temporarily blinding her. Her body wasn't healing as fast as it could because of all the stress it had taken. She felt the room spin as she stood up, her eyes taking several moments to adjust. She could barely register the scene that was playing out around her. She was able to make out the shape of a hound running forward to a tall, thin figure. Erica was busy fighting off another hound that she hadn't noticed the one coming up behind her. Rina sprinted towards her and pushed her out of the way. The two of them slammed into the hard floor and rolled out of its path. Erica quickly got back onto her feet and pulled Rina up.

"Thanks," Erica managed to pant out while catching her breath. In that moment she was able to put aside her hatred for Rina and appreciate the fact that she saved her from becoming dog food.

"Don't mention it," Rina replied, turning her attention back to the ravenous hounds. She quickly surveyed the room, searching for Isaac. She was relieved to see out of her good eye that he was holding his own. He had successfully managed to throw one of the hounds off of him and against a wall. She rushed over to his side to fight with him.

"I got two," he said, a cocky smirk forming on his face.

Rina quickly turned around and sent a bolt of electricity at the hound that was coming up behind him, sending it flying into the glass trophy case on the other side of the room.

"Now we're tied," she said, returning the smirk.

"Rina look out!" Isaac called.

Before she knew it she was face up on the cold, tile floor. The largest, most feral hound of the pack had her pinned down. It stabbed its sharp claws through her hands so she could not move. She felt its hot breath cloud her face as it snapped its teeth at her. Isaac lunged towards it and attempted to knock it off of her. But the beast was quicker and struck him down with its hind leg. Rina couldn't escape. She did not have enough strength in that moment to lift the immense beast off of her. Rina tried not to panic as she was trapped under all of its weight but she didn't know what else to do. She began to feel a strange feeling within herself. It traveled through her entire body and she began to shake as it took over her. She had never felt anything like this before, and was afraid she might pass out.

All of a sudden a deafening, high pitched sound filled the room. Every being present stopped in its tracks, listening to the sound. Not even a second later a mass of blackness burst through the windows, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Hundreds of black birds had swarmed the room. The next few minutes were complete chaos as the birds descended on the hounds. They pecked at the hounds' eyes and ripped their bodies open with their beaks. Their entrails littered the blood stained floor surrounded by the birds that now wandered aimlessly around the room.

"Did you do that?" Isaac panted out.

"Yeah," Rina replied in shock. It was one of the biggest displays of her powers so far and it had left her feeling pretty weak. She tried to get back onto her feet, but she fell back down, catching herself with her hands. Isaac took her by the arm and helped her up. She leaned against his body for support.

"Let's go," Derek shouted, running towards the window. The pack followed his lead and they all climbed out of the first floor through the broken window, cutting their hands on the shards of glass that outlined it. Isaac carried Rina in his arms as she could still barely hold herself up. They began to head towards the woods, never once looking back at the school.

* * *

**Come back next week for more! **

**Remember to leave a comment... It helps me write better when I know what you all are thinking!**


	20. A Situation

**Hi everyone,**

**Whew, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get this one done on time, but here it is!**

* * *

The sound of the door creaking caused the girl to look up from the book she was carefully studying. The sight of the man entering her room made her sit up on her bed. The last year had taught her that anytime someone entered her room in this fashion there was going to be "a situation," as they always put it.

"Hey, Dad," the girl said quietly as she watched her father enter her room. She noticed the serious look on his face and knew something was wrong.

"Allison," he began. "There's a situation down at the school. Your classmates are in trouble. I need you ready in five minutes."

"What?" the girl said, confused. It had been a long time since her father had let her in on any hunter related affairs. She had been tip-toeing around her own house like a stranger for weeks, so it came as a surprise that he was asking her for help. "Why me?"

"Because I'm ready to start trusting you again," he answered. "Am I wrong for doing this?"

"No," she said as she sprang up off of her bed. "I'll be down in a minute."

After her father exited her room she began to get changed. She put on skinny black jeans and a black sweater that allowed her to move easily. Then she tied her long, brown hair out of her face and into a ponytail. Before she was about to leave she looked at herself in the mirror. The last time she had done this routine was for all the wrong reasons. She wanted a chance to redeem herself. To prove to the family she had left that she could be a leader. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and once she decided she had gathered up all the courage she could, she went downstairs.

"You're going to need this," her father said, tossing her a large object, which she caught easily.

"A new bow," she said as she looked down at the gift, admiring it. "Thank you."

"Don't abuse it," her father added coldly. Then the two exited the house and drove off in a large black van.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked, confused as to why her father had driven past the school. She watched closely as they passed the crime scene, the flashing lights of cop cars blurring her vision.

"Were not going to find what we're looking for there," Chris replied.

"Well what exactly are we looking for?" she inquired.

"Who," her father corrected. "Derek's pack. They could be running into an ambush. I want to intercept them before Gerard does."

"How do we even know where they are?" the girl said. "They could be miles from here by now."

"That could be," Chris began. "But like animals, werewolves have instincts. They have patterns. Patterns that they don't often stray from. Derek is no exception."

"And hunters track patterns," the girl added.

"Exactly," her father said as he pulled the car off of the road and into the dark wooded forest.

* * *

The woods were pitch black and silent except for the sounds of nocturnal animals lurking in the distance. They had ran for miles, not sure where or when it would be safe to stop. It was only until now that Derek gave the signal that meant they could slow down. Isaac was still carrying Rina while he walked. She had began to feel like her strength was coming back. She hated feeling like a burden and wanted to run on her own. She wanted to run away on her own and save the rest of the pack from being pursued because of her. If it wasn't for her bond to Isaac she would have.

"Isaac," she whispered, causing the boy to shift his focus to her. "You can put me down now, I'm fine."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he answered, not wanting to let go of her. If something happened to her, he would blame himself. He wanted to keep her safe, and in that moment safe meant in his arms.

"Please," she said sternly. "I'm fine, I can walk on my own."

"Rina, you're not well," he said, trying to reason with her. "We need to get you help first or-"

She didn't wait for him to finish. Rather, she pushed herself out of his hold and landed on the ground. She quickly got up and brushed the dirt off of herself. She felt a little bit dizzy at first but it passed. She chose to ignore the feeling and acted like she was one hundred percent better.

"See," she said. "I'm good." Isaac was not amused by her stunt and started walking ahead. "Isaac, come on," Rina said as she sped up to catch him. She cut him off and stopped in front of him, placing her hand on his chest as she stood in his way.

"I just don't understand why you always have to prove that you don't need me," he said, looking into her eyes.

"That's not true," she replied as she slowly took ahold of his hand. "You know I love you. And you know I hate feeling like I'm a burden-"

"You're not," he cut in.

"We need to keep moving," Derek called out to them from the front of the pack. Rina raised Isaac's hand to her mouth and gave it a kiss before pulling him after her. Sometimes the moments where they didn't say anything resolved more than words ever could.

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" the sheriff muttered under his breath as he investigated the broken glass and bullet holes that had ravaged the school. Yellow tape now outlined the scene as several police officers floated around the area.

"It seems that there was gunfire on the school, sir," one of the young, new cops said.

"I can see that," the sheriff replied, bending down to get a closer look at one of the bullet shells on the ground. The reflection of bright headlights on what was left of the glass window caused him to look up. He turned around to see what had become an all too familiar sight at crime scenes: his son's blue jeep. He watched as the two boys stepped out of the car and began to approach the area.

"Stiles, do you know what happened here?," Sheriff Stilinksi asked his son, knowing he would probably not get the truth yet again.

"Uh...no...why would I...know anything about that?" Stiles answered, fumbling through his lie. What was he supposed to tell his father? That he had been shot at by rogue hunters and miraculously healed by a supernatural potion? The truth was clearly out of the question which meant another layer of trust had been stripped away between him and his father.

"Because you always seem to know what's going on in this town before anyone else," his father replied.

"What can I say, I'm, uh...observant," Stiles said, avoiding eye contact.

"Get out of here," Sheriff Stilinksi said. "You too Scott. The people who did this could still be out there. Go home and don't try to take this into you own hands. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad," Stiles answered. "I'll stay at Scott's house tonight."

"Good, you need someone looking after you," his father said. "Now be safe."

"I will," Stiles said, inside he was hoping it would not be the last time he saw his father. He turned around and headed back to the car where Scott was waiting."Did you get anything?" he asked Scott.

"Yeah, I picked up their scent," Scott answered. "They went into the woods about a half hour ago."

"Do you think we can catch up to them?"

"In a car maybe," he replied. "Who knows how far they've gone"

"Well then let's go," Stiles said, turning on the engine. They pulled out of the school grounds and circled around so no one would suspect them of anything. Then they made their way into the surrounding woods. Scott kept his head out of the window, following the scent that guided them as the cold night air brushed his face.

* * *

The two Argents had drove silently for a few miles in the pitch black woods, looking for signs that would lead to the pack. They had got out of the car to observe the area more closely. Several sets of footsteps assured them that Derek's pack had been there recently. They were on the right track, now they just needed to reach them fast enough. The woods had been pretty still the entire time. But then Allison's sharp eyes started to notice a faint light off in the distance.

"Something's coming," Allison said. She and her father both crouched down behind a patch of heavily shrouded bushes, bow and gun respectively in tow. They waited silently as the light came closer. Allison could now make out that it was a car coming towards them. It was not until it was a few yards away from where they hid that she could make it out more clearly. Once they realized who it was, they withdrew from their spot, revealing themselves. The car came to a sudden stop in front of them.

"What are you boys doing?" Chris Argent said with a stern tone.

"We're trying to save the pack from Gerard," Scott answered.

"And you think driving recklessly through the woods in that metal deathtrap with your brights on is going to help?" the man stated.

"Hey, its not a death trap," Stiles responded. "And proper lighting is important while driving so-"

"Turn your engine off," Chris said. "You're going to wake up the whole forest."

Stiles did what he was told and turned off the beat up car's engine.

"Did you see the school?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Scott answered. "They completely wrecked it. Something serious must have happened while we were gone."

"Who all was involved?" Chris asked.

"After we left it was Rina, Isaac, Derek, Peter, Boyd, and Erica," Scott said.

"Interesting," Chris replied. "Because there are only five pairs of footsteps. Which means-"

"Maybe one of them didn't make it out." Stiles finished.

"Did they find any bodies?" Allison inquired.

"It didn't look like it," Stiles answered.

"I guess we'll know when we find them," Chris added.

"Are you picking up a scent?" Allison asked. "How far do you think they could have gone?"

"I don't know," Scott answered. "It could be miles."

"You should come with us," Chris stated. "If we team up we can find them faster."

Scott and Stiles agreed and they climbed into the back of Chris's van. It felt awkward to be teaming up with Allison after all that had happened between her and Scott. They had barely spoken to each other and now here they were, playing for the same side again. They would both quickly look away as they caught each other's eyes in the rear view mirror. Scott tried to keeps his senses focused on the task at hand instead of on the way her skin glowed under the light of the moon or the familiar way her hair smelled. All of a sudden this mission had become ten times harder for the boy, but he knew he had to overcome any distractions to save his kind.

* * *

They walked for several more miles before Derek allowed his pack to rest. The bitter cold of night was felt by all, but there was nothing that could be done. A fire was out of the question as it would have led their enemies right to them. All they could do was sit down on the moist earth. They decided to have at least one member of the pack on lookout at all times. It was now Boyd and Erica's turn. They paced back and forth, searching for any sign of activity near their camp-out. Meanwhile, Isaac had wrapped himself around Rina for warmth while Derek and Peter talked strategy.

"How are we going to survive out here?" Rina wondered out loud. "We have no food or warm clothes. We're basically screwed."

"I did wilderness training when I was seven," Isaac replied, causing the girl to let out a small smile.

"I always knew you were secretly a boy scout," Rina said. "Anyway, I'm not sure how much tying knots will help us."

"Well I never earned that badge anyway," he said, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

"So what exactly is the deal with this Gerard anyway?" Rina asked. "Why does he want me so badly?"

"Basically he is a psychopath," Isaac explained. "He had this crazy plan to make himself the alpha. But then Scott poisoned him so that when he got the bite he would die. But it didn't work, so now we don't really know exactly what he is."

"Why would a werewolf hunter want to become one?" Rina inquired.

"Because he didn't want to die," Isaac answered.

"I don't want to die," Rina said after a long pause.

"I'm not going to let you die," Isaac said as he brushed her long, black hair out of her face. "I promise."

"You can't promise that," Rina said.

"Well then I will do everything humanly possible to make sure you don't, and then some," he said. She leaned back into him and let him hold her tighter. They remained like this for a while, until he suddenly pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Its...that sound," Isaac said, barely able to form a sentence due to the intense pain.

"What sound?" Rina asked frantically. "I don't hear anything."

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Derek and Peter were doubled over in pain with their hands covering their ears. She looked over to Boyd and Erica and saw that they were doing the same. What could they possible be hearing that she couldn't?

"Dog whistle," she realized. "We need to get out of here," she yelled. But it was no use. The wolves hardly noticed her because of the searing noise that was violating their ears.

An arrow whizzed near her head, but she caught it in time, snapping it between her fingers before throwing it on the ground. Another one flew past her head, hitting a nearby tree. It exploded as it pierced the bark, sparks flying everywhere. This caught the other wolves attention. They all got up, fighting through the immense pain the noise was causing them.

More arrows were fired at them, but they managed to dodge each one. Out of the dense forest the shapes of men started to appear. The hunters were nearing them. Rina quickly turned around and saw that there were more hunters coming from behind. They were completely encircled by a gang of about ten or twelve bow wielding hunters.

"Well what have we got here," one of the hunters said.

"Looks like a few lost strays," said another. "And you know what happens to strays, right?" the man asked, readying his bow and aiming it towards the pack. "They get put down," he said as he released the arrow. It flew straight towards Derek who released a terrifying howl, his eyes glowing red with rage. He pulled the arrow out of his leg and threw it back at the hunter.

Another arrow was shot into the small crowd, this time hitting Erica deep in the stomach. She fell down to her knees in pain. One by one the hunters took turns firing their shots, as if it was target practice. There was no way out and the wolves were still semi-delirious from the high pitch noise that was piercing their ears.

Rina tried to conjure up some electricity she could fire at the hunters but it was no use. She was still feeling weak from her brilliant display before and could barely muster anything more than a few measly sparks. She was running on empty and felt completely defenseless.

Rina looked up to see one of the hunters aiming directly at her. Right as he was about to release his arrow his hands slipped and it fell to the ground. Then the hunter collapsed face first into the dirt. There was a long arrow sticking out of the middle of his back. Rina saw a black van pull up next to one of the large trees near them. She watched as Chris Argent climbed out of it, gun in hand. He began to shoot at the hunters, knocking a few out of the way. Allison used her bow to shoot some of the hunters in the arms, disabling them from shooting.

Then all of a sudden Rina's vision was clouded with smoke. The hunters had started setting off small bombs which enshrouded everything with a thick haze. Rina could barely make out what was going on through all of the chaos. The sound of gunfire rang through her ears as her eyes ran with tears from the smoke that stung them. She called out for Isaac to see if he was ok, but there was no response. She felt herself being grabbed from behind. She tried to fight them off but they managed to pin her arms down as they smothered her mouth with a wet rag. Her mind became a total fog and her body became limp as the world around her started to fade away to blackness.

* * *

**Remember to leave a review on the way out!**


	21. Missing

**Hi everyone! Thanks for sticking with my story. I can't believe I've been doing this for over three months now! I hope everyone has been enjoying reading the story as much as I have writing it. As always, leave a comment and tell me what you're thinking!**

* * *

"_Several Beacon Hills High School students have been identified as victims in the recent shooting that happened last Friday. Though no bodies were found, there were blood samples at the crime scene that have been matched with a group of students whose names shall remain classified. The school has been shut down for an indefinite amount of time while the police continue to investigate. At this moment, the motive of the shooters is still unknown and police suspect that it may have been an act of extreme vandalism. All we know about the students involved is that they seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time_..."

"Vandalism my ass," Stiles said as he turned down the volume of the television. Scott, Isaac and Stiles sat in Scott's living room as they watched the scene on television. It had been two days since the attack on the school and everyone in town was talking about what happened, all of them arriving at completely wrong conclusions. Luckily the rest of the pack and the Argents had made it out alive, but there had been no sign of Rina or the hunters. Isaac had been staying with Scott the past few days since under Derek's orders no one was to go near any of their usual hide-outs.

It was clear that the event had taken its toll on everyone involved, but Isaac was especially damaged. He could barely bring himself to get out of bed or speak to anyone. His eyes were red and had dark circles around them. He constantly looked sick and his expression rarely changed. The only fortunate thing to come out of this was not having to go to school for a while because he knew he would not have been able to function knowing what happened. The thought of what could have happened to Rina was making him insane. The looming full moon wasn't making things any easier.

As for the others, their parents had been extremely freaked out after it had been discovered that they were involved in the attack. The only reason Stiles was even allowed out of his house was because his father did not trust him to stay at home alone and preferred he at least go to Melissa's where he could be supervised.

"So what do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott replied. "We need to find out what happened to Rina."

Isaac shivered inside when he heard her name. It brought him physical pain to think about her but it was worse when other people brought it up.

"I know my dad went to question people about her," Stiles said. "Not that it will help much. But at least they're looking."

"I talked to Chris and he said he's got his men searching for where Gerard might be hiding out now," Scott added. "Derek and Peter are looking for him too."

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" Stiles whispered to Scott, as if Isaac couldn't hear them.

"I don't know," Scott whispered back. "He's taken so much already, I'm worried this might break him."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Isaac said exasperatedly, surprising the other two boys who had not heard him say a word in days.

"I'm sorry, Isaac," Scott said sympathetically. "I'm sure she's still alive, and we're going to find her."

"I know she's still alive," Isaac said with complete authority.

"What? How?" Stiles asked.

"You can feel her, can't you? Like she's a part of you?" Scott inquired.

"She is a part of me," Isaac said. "Our souls are tethered."

"Is that anything like GPS because that would be really helpful right now?" Stiles said, trying to break the tension, prompting Scott to give him a sharp look.

"Look, Isaac, I know how you feel-" Scott began.

"No you don't. I can feel that she's still alive. I know her heart is beating and it scares me to know that any second that feeling could stop," Isaac said. "You couldn't possibly know how that feels." He got up off of the couch and went into the guest room he had been occupying. All he wanted was to be alone. He wanted people to stop telling him that everything would be alright because he knew how it felt to be disappointed and he wanted to save himself the trouble of seeing his hopes come crashing down around him yet again.

* * *

"What brings you here, officer?" the woman said as she leaned casually against the open door, blowing puffs of smoke into the sheriff's face.

"I'm looking for Rina Lebedeva," Sheriff Stilinski stated, smoke stinging his eyes. "You're Julie, her legal guardian, correct?"

"Sure am," Julie replied. "What'd she do this time?"

"She's missing, actually," the sheriff replied, disgusted by the woman's complete lack of concern for the girl. "I wanted to ask when you last heard from her?"

"What do you mean missing?" the woman asked through a puff of her cigaret. "She's probably just out partying or something."

"The lab results from the crime scene at the school came back recently and her blood was a match. All of the other students identified in the incident are safe, but she is the only one who has not turned up." Stilinksi explained. "So no, I don't think she's out partying."

"Um, I don't know," Julie answered. "Maybe a few days ago."

"Could you be more specific?" the sheriff asked.

"I know she left for school on Friday," the woman said.

"And you haven't heard from here since then? Not even a text or a call?" the sheriff inquired.

"I don't think she has a phone," Julie said.

"This makes me wonder how fit you are to be a guardian if you haven't even noticed she is missing," the sheriff said bluntly.

"Well," Julie said, caught off guard. "She normally comes and goes as she pleases. She's quite independent so its never been an issue-"

"She's sixteen," the sheriff said. "You are supposed to make sure she is safe."

The woman did not know what to say. Even though she had never really cared for the girl, she was unjustly defensive of her parenting skills.

"Is that all?" Julie asked impatiently.

"I guess so. We'll be in touch," he said as he turned away from the woman and headed towards his car.

* * *

The sound of yelling woke Rina up as it did most days. She looked over at the clock and realized she did not have much time to get ready. She did not want to upset anyone so she quickly got dressed for church. She chose a black dress with a white collar and then brushed her hair, adding a black velvet ribbon in it. She tiptoed down the stairs, passing several framed pictures of saints that always seemed to be staring at her. The yelling turned to a soft whisper. She stopped on the middle step and crouched down so she would not be seen as she listened in. She heard as they spoke in Russian and tried translate what was being said in her head.

"We should put her away," one of the voices said. Rina quickly recognized that it was her mother. "There are many places for children like her."

"No hospital can help her," came the voice of her father. "She is a demon. She has brought evil into our home. Only God can save us from her."

"What do we do?" her mother asked, fear ringing through her voice. "The church refused to help us."

"We should bring her to Father Dementyev," her father answered. "He will do it."

Rina began to become frightened as she heard them talk about her. She knew the name of the man they spoke of. He was known for riding people of the demons that possessed them. His patients often went mad and died soon after he treated them. The thought of being taken to him scared Rina more than anything.

She knew she frightened her parents, but she didn't mean to. The things she did were accidents. She could not control what was happening to her. Rina ran back up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed her small backpack and began to stuff it with clothes. Then she climbed out of the window and onto the ledge outside of her room. She took a deep breath and jumped, landing in the grass below her window. Then she picked up her bag and began to run down the street. She turned off of the road and ran into the surrounding forest. After a few more minutes of running her small legs couldn't handle it anymore and she collapsed onto the ground. She began to sob into her hands. She looked up and for a split second she thought she saw a boy running through the woods off in the distance. In her distraction she did not notice what was going on behind her. Then, all of a sudden she felt a pair of hands lift her up.

She looked up to see the face of Father Dementyev staring down at her. She screamed as loud as she could, but he put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. She kicked her legs and tried to escape but she couldn't break free of his grip. Rina was scared and didn't know what do do. A strange feeling began to take over her body. She looked down at her hands and noticed they were glowing bright blue. She screamed as she felt the most wretched feeling travel up her entire body. It felt like she was on fire from the inside out. The intense burning rivaled any other pain she had ever felt.

The sudden shock to her system ripped Rina away from the nightmare she had been in. The room began to spin before her eyes. Once her vision started to focus she realized that she was now fully awake and did not know where she was. The last memories she had were of fighting in the woods with the pack. Then everything else went black. An entire chunk of time was missing from her. She figured out she must have been captured. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in cold, damp room with no natural source of light. The only light in the room was provided by a few dim, rusty metal lanterns that hung from the ceiling.

Rina looked down at herself. Her clothes were covered in dirt and blood. She looked like she had been dragged through hell. She tried to move her hands, only to realize they were completely bound by thick leather straps and chains. She was tied to a small, wooden chair that was placed curiously in a shallow pool of water that her feet dangled in.

"Water and electricity," a deep, shaky voice called out from the darkness. "A combination more polarizing than water and oil. You've got to just love science."

"What do you want with me?" Rina said, almost growling with rage.

"It's about time you're up," the man continued. "You've been out for a few days now, haven't you? I was worried it would take your little prince to come wake you up. And we couldn't have that now, could we?"

"You must be Gerard," Rina said as she stared intensely at the man through the tangled, black hair that was covering her face. She never took her eyes off of him while he paced through the room, nearing her. "You're going to regret this," she said in a low tone as she watched the man.

"My conscience is not as strong as you might think," Gerard said. "Once I've gained all of your power I won't have time to think about such trifling matters as morality."

"I didn't mean killing me," she said. "You won't live to see that happen."

"Such an audacious girl," Gerard mused. "Very brave too, not unlike my own daughter, may she rest in peace."

"I don't give a shit about your family," Rina spat.

"Just as yours didn't care about you," Gerard said.

"I'm better off without them," Rina replied.

"Is that why you ended up as a teenage delinquent mixed up with a pack of werewolves?" Gerard said.

"You know, you talk a lot of game for someone who is very slow to act," Rina retorted.

"I assume you're referring to the fact that you are still alive," Gerard replied. "The answer to that is simple. You're just not quite ready yet."

"What does that mean?" Rina asked, unamused.

"You've had a serious power drain," Gerard said. "And there is no point killing you for your powers if they are not fully intact, is there?"

"So you're fattening me up," Rina said. "I see. Gives me more time though."

"Oh, you will find that these walls are pretty impenetrable," Gerard said. "They are also guarded by several hunters who are under strict instruction not to let you leave here alive. Which reminds me-"

"Of what?" Rina said with faux concern.

"That we will be needing to replace one of them soon," he said. He took a small two-way radio out from his pocket and began to mumble something into it. Within seconds a guard was down there, waiting for orders.

"What can I do for you sir?" the guard asked nervously.

"Our guest Rina here is hungry," Gerard said.

"I will bring her some food from upstairs," the guard replied.

"That won't be necessary," Gerard said as he thrust a taser into the man's side. The guard's body seized as he fell to the ground where he continued to convulse. After receiving a signal from Gerard, two more guards came in and lifted the body from the ground, restricting him with their combined strength. Rina watched with confusion as they came towards her. "Don't be worried. This is the part where you get your powers back."

"No," Rina shouted as the men came toward her. She now knew what they were doing. They were going to force her to drain the life out of the guard. To kill another to make her more powerful. "I won't do it," she screamed.

"It's not like you haven't before," Gerard said bitterly.

Rina remembered what it felt like to take the hunter's life several weeks ago all too well. Even though it was an accident it still haunted her. She did not ever want to feel that darkness inside her again. But this time she had no choice. She thrashed violently in the chair that she was bound to, trying to avoid the guard's grasp. The guard violently grabbed her by the head, holding her still while the other brought the man closer to her. She tried to summon all of the will power she had not to drain him. She resisted as long as she could, but eventually her body caved in. It was starved for power and could not control itself. The life began to leave the man's eyes and his body became limp. Soon he collapsed to the floor, a cold, lifeless mass. Rina felt her body become stronger. But her mind was sickened. She could feel the impurity of her body's actions course through her veins. The darkness began to creep up on her again.

* * *

Since his blow-up at Scott earlier Isaac had been holed up in the guest room he occupied for hours. He tried to fall asleep but his mind would not let him. Instead it raced uncontrollably and kept him awake, thinking about all the possibilities of what could be happening to Rina. He stared at the patterns formed by the cracks in the ceiling, trying to calm his brain down. He tried to empty his mind of all distractions and just relax.

After a while his mind had become so tired that it finally gave up and let him fall asleep. As he dozed off the world around him began to fade away. The walls started to disappear and the floor gave way to the earth. Before he knew it he was in the forest. He looked out and saw nothing but tall trees for miles. The dirt beneath his bare feet was cold and wet and the sun was blocked by a wall of leaves. Like a curious child Isaac took a slow step forward. The sound of a twig breaking underneath his foot caused him to freeze, surveying the area with his heightened vision. Realizing it was his own self that had startled him he continued walking.

He slowly meandered through the woods unaware of where he was going. It was like something in his subconscious was guiding him through the unfamiliar territory. He eventually came to a small fork. Not knowing which path to chose, he stood still. He stared down one path, and then the other, both ominous mysteries unfolding before him. After a moment had passed, a small, black bird landed on his shoulder, piercing his skin with its claws. Then it flew away down the path on the left side. Isaac's body began to move, following the bird. He walked a little ways and then the bird disappeared. He turned around, searching for the creature. Then he spotted it perched high up in a tree. It flew away again, this time heading away from the path.

Isaac followed the bird yet again. The forest was getting easier to maneuver through as the woods became more tame. He came upon a section of the forest where there were less trees, but there was something else that began to spring up. As he came closer he began to recognize the all too familiar shapes. They were headstones; hundreds of them. They were all different sizes and designs. He recognized many of them, some of which he had put there himself. As he wandered deeper into the cemetery, the headstones began to become more unfamiliar. He had never been this far out into the grounds before. Here there was a much more sinister feeling. He walked past frightening statues and giant tombs. Simple, modern headstones began to give way to ancient ones, most of which were covered with weeds. It gave Isaac a chilling feeling to be back in the cemetery he had once been a slave to.

For a moment he thought he heard the sound of a girl scream in the distance. He turned around and saw nothing behind him. He decided that his mind was playing tricks on him and continued to walk through the cemetery. His eye was caught by a statue off in the distance. From where he stood he could make out that it was of a woman. Her face carried a harrowing expression. Isaac felt like she was staring into him. He began to move towards the statue, which was surrounded by thorny weeds. He tried his best to keep walking, but he was being scratched by branches and sinking into the wet mud. As he took another step he lost his footing and tripped. He fell hard on the ground and began to roll down a steep hill. His momentum was broken by a large log that was lying across the forest floor.

His fall had jilted him out of the daze he was in. He was wide awake and completely unaware of where he was or how he got there. He felt the bitter cold pierce his skin and when he looked down he realized he was barefoot, his only clothes were his boxers. He looked around, desperately trying to find something familiar that could tell him where he was, but he found nothing.

He sprang to his feet which were cut up and bleeding from stray branches and rocks. His mind was racing and he did not know what to do. Then, off in the distance he heard a noise: the howl of his alpha. He used the call to guide him through the woods and back to civilization. By the time he had reached Scott's house it was past midnight.

"Where the hell were you?" Derek shouted as Isaac walked through the McCall's front door. "Did I not tell you to stay here?"

"I don't know," Isaac honestly replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Derek shouted.

"The last thing I remember is falling asleep," Isaac explained. "And when I woke up I was in the cemetery."

"What, like you were sleepwalking?" Derek asked irritably.

"Kind of," Isaac said. "But I felt like I was being led. Like there was a reason I was doing it. I just don't know what."

"Interesting," Derek muttered.

"What?" Isaac said, confused by his alpha's sudden change in tone.

"Scott, I want you to look after for Isaac tonight," Derek ordered. "Don't let him go anywhere. I'll be back early in the morning after your mom leaves."

"Ok," Scott agreed. "What do you think is happening to him?"

"I don't know exactly, but it might get us somewhere," Derek said, turing to walk out the door and disappearing into the night.

* * *

The next morning, right after Scott's mother left for work, Derek's black Camero pulled up into Scott's driveway. He stepped out of the car and entered Scott's house, Peter trailing behind him.

"Get up boys," Derek said after hearing they were still sleeping.

After a few minutes the three boys lazily descended the stairs. "Derek it's six am," Scott said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize this was something that could wait," Derek retorted.

"Did you find out anything?" Isaac asked.

"Yes," Peter replied. "We think your connection to Rina is allowing her to control you subconsciously, like I was with Lydia."

"You what?" Stiles exclaimed.

"That's not important right now," Peter added, changing the subject. "This is about Isaac, Stiles, don't be selfish."

"The point is, you probably weren't just sleepwalking," Derek continued. "We think there was meaning to your dream."

"You think Rina led him to her?" Scott asked.

"Hopefully," Derek said. "Isaac, can you remember where you were when you woke up?"

"Um, kind of," Isaac answered. "I mean, it just looked like any part of the forest. But it was a part I'd never been to before. There was a fork in the road and I went down the path to the left. Then we wen't off the path for awhile-"

"I'm sorry, we?" Stiles interrupted.

"Yeah, there was this bird," Isaac explained. "It was sort of, directing me."

"That's not crazy at all," Stiles said.

"Shut up Stilinski," Derek demanded. "What else happened?"

"Uh, I ended up in the graveyard," Isaac continued. "But it sort of just appeared, like I didn't take a normal route into it. Then I wandered out into a part of it I had never seen before. Everything there was really old and in ruins."

"We can probably pick up your scent and trace where you were."

"Ok then, let's get going," Isaac said, eager to find Rina.

"Not so fast," Derek said. "Full moon Is tonight. You think you can control it?"

"You've only been through one," Scott added. "It's pretty risky."

"I can control it," Isaac staid defensively. "Don't think I'm not coming on the rescue mission for my own girlfriend."

"Ok," Derek said after a long pause. "But don't let me regret this."

* * *

**Thanks for reading...Leave a review!**


	22. Funeral

**Hi everyone! ****Sorry about my lateness! I had some major writers block with this one but I pulled through just for you. **

**This chapter is just the boys :)**

* * *

Isaac, Derek, Peter, Stiles and Scott left the house and headed towards the cemetery. Per Derek's orders they traveled on foot to avoid any unwanted attention. Once they reached the graveyard they slowly began to wander through it. Being in the cemetery reawakened many feelings Isaac had tried to suppress. All of the beatings from his father and the dark nights digging graves alone for hours. He wasn't great at dealing with his feelings, and the impending full moon was making him feel more irritable.

During the course of their walk it had suddenly become even darker. The little sky they could see through the trees was covered in large, grey clouds. The weather that day had been quite unseasonable. There was definitely going to be a storm coming. Despite the ominous clouds, the pack continued to walk silently through the dark, cold cemetery. The place was almost silent but for the rustling of leaves in the wind. They came upon the statue he had brought Rina to weeks ago. Isaac stopped to look at it while the others kept walking. He stared at the winged woman and thought of the night he showed her to Rina. The night he first kissed her. Though the moment didn't last long it was probably one of the happiest of his life.

"We need to keep moving," Derek called to him, causing him to snap out of the memory he was lost in.

They continued to walk until they reached the edge of the cemetery. The last few headstones began to give way to empty forest.

"Is this it?" Derek asked Isaac.

"No," Isaac answered, looking around the landscape in confusion. It was nothing like the dream he had the night before. Gone were the aging headstones and tombs enshrouded with weeds. All that stood there were tall trees. "In my dream there was more."

"This is just great," Stiles muttered under his breath, exhausted from walking for hours in the cold morning air. It was hard to be the only human in the group, especially when they forgot about his limited physical capabilities.

"Can you remember anything else from the dream?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Isaac said exasperatedly. "I've told you everything I remember."

All of a sudden it started to rain heavily. The trees provided little protection from the downpour. Within a minute they were all soaked.

"This is pointless," Stiles shouted over the loudness of the rain. "We're never going to find her. Its like trying to find a needle in...an entire forest."

Isaac growled at him in anger and grabbed him by the shirt. His eyes flashed a bright yellow as his beastly side began to come out. But Derek was quick and pulled the two of them apart.

"Anchor!" Derek shouted to Isaac, trying to calm him down. "See, this is why I did not want to bring you."

"I'm sorry," Isaac said. "I can control it, I promise."

"You ok?" Scott asked to Stiles, who was examining the holes Isaac had ripped into his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "He ruined my favorite shirt though."

"He's right," Isaac said, feeling defeated. "We're never going to find her. The dream probably didn't even mean anything"

"Don't say that," Scott said, trying to reassure him. "Maybe we just interpreted it wrong."

The sound of thunder began to roar overhead as the rain became stronger. A flash of lightning illuminated the entire sky, wrapping everything in a soft, blue light for a split second. One bolt of lightning went awry and struck a nearby tree, sending one of its branches hurtling off.

"We should head back," Derek shouted over the thunder. Being caught in a lightning storm was no place for a werewolf.

It pained Isaac to give up on his search for Rina. He knew that if their roles were reversed, she would kick everyones ass who stood in her way to get to him. But although it hurt Isaac to leave, he couldn't deny that there was no sign of her here. And with a storm like that underway there was no chance they could stay. They must give up for the time being.

* * *

It was near midday by the time they returned to the house. Derek and Peter had gone back to their hideout and Stiles had returned to his own home. With Melissa still at work the house was completely empty but for Scott and Isaac. They went inside, leaving trails of water with every step.

"Hey, I'm sorry it didn't work out," Scott said shivering. "But I'm sure we'll find her-"

"Please stop," Isaac said, interrupting him. "You don't need to give me false hope. I've lost plenty of things I care about, I'm pretty much use to it by now."

"Don't think like that," Scott said, surprised at his friend's words. "If you can't believe things will turn out ok then they never will."

"Thanks for trying to help," Isaac said numbly in a hushed voice. Then he turned around and began to make his way towards the guest room.

"Are you going to be ok tonight?" Scott called after him, worried how the full moon would affect him.

"I'll be fine," he called back, shutting the door to his temporary room. He spent the next several hours trying to distract himself from all of the disappointments of the day. He tried his best not to think about Rina and what could be happening to her. He tried to be like Scott and focus on the positives, but it was incredibly difficult. He looked out the window and watched the storm outside. It had been dark all day, but the clock in the room let him know that it was now nighttime.

Though blocked by the clouds, the full moon was still out. Isaac could feel it with every bone in his body. He started to lose control, his eyes flashed and his anger took him over. But then he remembered to find his anchor and calm down. His anchor was still such a strange thing to him. Every other day of the month he would try his best to never think about his father, but on this one day it was the only thing that kept him human.

Memories of his father began to resurface. He thought back to the times when his family was still whole. The times when his father would have never hurt him. Isaac became lost in these memories, envisioning one after the other. He lay almost catatonic in his bed as he thought about the time his father took him fishing at the lake, when he taught him to swim and play catch, when he read comic books to him. All those cliche things fathers were supposed to do with their sons were still some of the best memories he had.

Then he began to remember something he had almost completely forgotten about: his first funeral. It wasn't something he would normally think about, but for some reason it was coming back to him. It wasn't a funeral for anyone he knew, just someone his dad had worked with. It was right when his father had started working the cemetery. Before Isaac's life had become surrounded by death.

He was about nine years old and his father had brought him along to teach him about death and respect. The man who died was a colleague of his father's from his previous job. Isaac didn't want to go to the funeral. He thought it was unfair that Cam didn't have to go but he did. He had to wear one of his brother's old suits that barely fit and a tie that was tied too tight around his neck. He remembered his father yelling at him to stop fidgeting when they were in the car. The funeral was in the next town over, and Isaac had to spend a long car ride sitting still, trying not to upset his father. When they finally got there they had to stand at the back as there were not enough chairs. The service was long and boring and all young Isaac could think about was getting to go home to his comics.

Most of his memories of this event were foggy, but one thing Isaac remembered well about the funeral was the cemetery itself. He had never been in one before and was a little bit afraid. It looked like something out of a movie. At the front there was a very large Catholic church with ornate windows that loomed over them. Behind the church was the grounds of the cemetery, where large tombs and statues were scattered throughout. Isaac took notice of one statue in particular. It was of a woman whose face carried a very frightening expression. She stood guarding a tomb that stretched out behind her. In her hands she held a shield with a curious image etched into it. It was a picture of a wolf and arrows. Her eyes were cold and piercing; they frightened Isaac who quickly turned away after spotting them.

Isaac sat up in his bed, his mind reeling from the memory that had just come back to him. He felt a bit out of breath and disoriented. When he regained his composure he got out of bed and ran upstairs to Scott's room. He burst through the door without knocking.

"Isaac, what?" Scott said, slightly annoyed by Isaac's barging in.

"I remembered something," Isaac said.

"Really," Scott replied. "What is it?"

"Its the cemetery," Isaac explained. "It's real, but it's not here."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"The one I saw in my dream. It wasn't in Beacon Hills," Isaac said. "It was in Fairview Heights"

"Why the hell were you dreaming about Fairview Heights?" Scott inquired, confused. "Isn't that place just meth labs now?."

"Because I think that's where she is," Isaac stated.

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"When I was little my dad took me to a funeral there," Isaac said. "I remember there was a statue, the same one I saw in my dream."

"So?" Scott said, confused as to how they were connected.

"So, it was carrying a shield," Isaac continued. "With the sign of the hunters on it, like Alison's necklace."

"You think that's where they're keeping her," Scott said.

"Yes," Isaac said with the utmost conviction.

"Then we should go now," Scott said. "I'll call Stiles."

* * *

Through the rain splattered window Scott and Isaac could see the bright headlights of Stiles' jeep as he pulled up into the driveway. The two boys made a dash for it in the pouring rain and climbed into the car.

"Where to?" Stiles said as he pulled out of the driveway and back into the road.

"Fairview Heights cemetery," Isaac answered.

"What," Stiles cried. "That's like an hour from here."

"Stiles, we think that's where the hunters are," Scott said.

"Why do you think that?" Stiles inquired.

"Isaac remembered something that connected to his dream," Scott answered.

"You're positive we'll find her there?" Stiles said.

"Positive," Isaac answered.

"Ok," Stiles replied. "But you two are paying for gas."

The three boys drove in the rain for more than an hour until they finally reached the town. They stepped out of the car and into the rain. They pulled up to the cemetery and parked the car near the church. Fairview Heights was certainly no Beacon Hills. The town was lifeless and those who still lived there didn't care about appearances to say the least. The cemetery was run down and did not look like anyone had been tending to it. The headstones were covered in weeds and many were chipped and broken.

"Is this it?" Scott asked Isaac, unimpressed.

"Yeah," Isaac replied. "It's exactly like in my dream."

"Let's start looking then," Stiles said. The boys wandered through the cemetery looking for any sign of Rina or the hunters.

"I'm not getting anything," Stiles said after several minutes of searching.

"Me either," Isaac said. "I haven't seen the statue or anything."

"Wait, I think I've got something," Scott called out from a distance. When the other boys caught up to him he was looking closely at a tree. He was staring at a piece of torn black fabric that had gotten caught on some bark. On the uppermost corner of the piece of cloth was part of a design; a small grey flower.

"This is from one of Rina's shirts," Isaac said. "The one she was wearing that night."

"Which means they definitely must have been here," Stiles added.

"It's all I've found though," Scott said. "Its been a few days, the rain probably washed any other trace of them away."

"Its a start though," Isaac said.

"Well, based on the way it tore, they must have been heading this way," Stiles said, gesturing towards the stretch of land that lay in front of them. "She must have brushed her shoulder against it when she went past."

"It's worth a shot," Scott said, leading the crew deeper into the cemetery. As they walked they kept their eyes peeled for any more signs of her or the hunters. After about half an hour of searching they finally found something.

"That's the statue," Isaac said, pointing his flashlight at the sculpture. Unlike in his dream, the real statue was covered in vines and blocked by branches. It was almost hidden out of sight. They walked up to the statue and examined it closely. They saw the shield with the hunter's symbol etched into it.

"That's definitely their mark," Scott said. "They must be somewhere close by."

"I hope so," Isaac said.

"But where would they have gone?" Stiles asked. "I mean, there's not exactly anywhere to go in here."

"You're right," Isaac said. "So either they kept going, or-"

"Or they're still here," Stiles finished. He shined his flashlight on the statue and began to walk around to the other side of her. She was curiously placed in front of a large tomb, which he wanted a closer look at. He was about to take another step when he heard Scott call out to him.

"Stiles, don't move," Scott shouted. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and stayed still. "There's a trip wire."

Scott moved in closer to examine the trap. He uncovered that there were traps placed all around the tomb.

"Well that's not suspicious at all," Stiles mumbled.

Once Scott had exposed all of the traps they were able to get closer to the tomb. He shined his light on it and revealed a Latin phrase that was carved into it.

"It says 'come those who seek shelter,'" Stiles translated, much to the surprise of his friends. "What? I've been studying Latin."

"I wonder why," Scott teased.

"It's an important language," Stiles retorted, embarrassed.

"So what does that mean?" Isaac wondered out loud. "Do you think they are in there?"

"Only one way to find out," Scott said. He began to feel around the tomb, not exactly sure what he was looking for. He eventually came to something that felt like it could be an entrance. It was a large slab of stone that was blocking something off. With all of his strength he pushed the stone off to the side, giving way to a dark hole. He shined his light down into it, revealing a set of stone stairs that went deep down inside. He was not able to see down to the bottom.

"Not it," Stiles said nervously as the three boys stared into the depths of the cavern.

* * *

**Leave a comment!**


	23. Blinded by the Light

**Hi everyone! Big thanks to all those who continue to read. It has been so much fun writing my first ever fanfic and I am so thankful for all of the positive ****reviews!**

* * *

The three boys looked into the darkness of the tomb that stretched out before them. They exchanged glances with each other in an attempt to see who would step up first.

"I'll go," Isaac stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she is your girlfriend after all," Stiles replied, which prompted Isaac to roll his eyes.

"Maybe you should have stayed in the car," Isaac retorted.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, scary tomb," Stiles said, trying his best to sound more confident than he was.

"Actually, that might be a good idea," Scott chimed in.

"What, seriously?" Stiles exclaimed. "I didn't drive your asses all the way out here to sit in the car."

"I'm just saying, we don't know what's down there," Scott began. "The last thing we need is you getting killed.

"And if we need to get away you'll already be in the car," Isaac added, smirking.

"Fine," Stiles said exasperatedly as he threw up his arms in a dramatic gesture of defeat. He headed back toward the church where the car was parked. Once he was out of sight Scott and Isaac returned their attention to the ominous tomb.

"You ready?" Scott asked him, making sure he was ok. Isaac responded with a look that said he was and then he slowly began to descend the stairs into the hunter's hideout. Scott followed him and soon they were deep underground in the cold, damp tunnels. Their wolf vision was the only thing that allowed them to see in the pitch black tomb. They walked slowly and quietly, trying not to make any sudden movements or loud noises. They listened carefully for any sign of activity that anyone was even down there, but it was almost silent except for the sound of water dripping from the worn down ceiling.

They continued walking until they came to a set of rusty metal bars that blocked off the passageway. They both grabbed one of the bars from the middle and pulled them in opposite directions, creating a gap big enough for them to crawl through. They snuck into to the other side and began to venture deeper into the chambers. A faint light came into their view. Exited at the possibility that they might find something they headed towards it. But they stopped suddenly when they heard a high pitched shriek ring through the tunnel.

"What the hell was that?" Scott whispered.

"I recognize that sound," Isaac said. "I think it's Rina."

The two boys headed towards the sound, but had to stop again when they heard a hoard of footsteps nearing them. They ducked into a nearby crevice and hid as the sound came closer. They saw several hunters run past them, weapons in hand. After they had passed, Scott and Isaac followed their scent to see what they were up to.

"That can't be good," Isaac whispered as they traced the hunter's tracks.

* * *

Rina had not been able to sleep. She had lost track of time in the underground chamber she was being kept in. She did not know whether it was night or day. But worst of all, she did not know what had happened to Isaac and the rest of the pack. She could feel he was still alive but she was still worried. He was all she was able to think about in the rare moments when she wasn't being tortured.

Though her powers were coming back she had been feeling worse than normal. There was something off that she could not quite figure out. She felt like a storm was brewing inside of her, like she could easily lose control for no reason. She could not tell if it was the dire circumstance she was in or if it was something else completely. But she knew it was a bad sign.

The sound of footsteps caused her attention to shift focus. She could tell they did not belong to Gerard based on the sound and heaviness of the steps. She waited with dread as the sound came closer. Slowly the large, wooden door began to open, revealing one of the guards. He was a tall, muscular man with beady eyes that were outlined by dark circles. The shadows produced by the dim lights made him appear more villainous as he stood before the girl. He was her main torturer and she had witnessed too many times how easily he could cause her pain and feel nothing. The man said nothing as he entered the room, locking the door behind him.

"Back for more," Rina said sarcastically as she watched the man slowly walk towards her.

He did not reply and simply sat down at the small chair that stood next to her. By the chair was a table with an old, metal box on it. The box was used to produce the electric shocks that tortured the girl. Normally electricity did not harm her but the hunters had been clever and placed Rina's feet in a shallow pool of water. The guard turned on the machine which sent a steady stream of electricity straight into the water. She then feet it move through her body; the pain was excruciating. She released a horrifying screamed of pain as the man turned the dial up several notches.

Suddenly a terrible feeling began to take over Rina. She felt her human side fading away as she was overtaken with rage. It was a feral feeling that she could not control. Her torturer noticed the rapid change in the girl's behavior and reached for his gun. He pointed it straight at her as he watched her transform before his eyes.

He watched as her eyes turned a deep red and her face morphed into a bird-like creature. Black feathers began to spring out of her skin and her nails hardened into long, sharp talons. Great wings grew out of her spine and unfolded themselves, flapping uncontrollably. She released an ear piercing shriek that was nowhere near human. The girl began to grow more and more animalistic with every passing second. She rocked violently in the chair she was strapped in. She thrashed until she had freed herself from the chains that bound her. Blood dripped down her body where she had been wrestling with the chains. She then took a step towards the hunter, her eyes blazing with fury.

Instinctively, the hunter shot at her with his gun. The bullet passed straight through her arm, leaving a bloody gash. It quickly began to repair itself, undoing the damage of the gun. She took another step towards the hunter who did not back down. He took another shot but she was able to block it with one of her magnificent wings. She lunged forward and grabbed the man by the arm he used to hold the weapon, breaking it with a loud snap. The man yelled in pain and clenched his teeth trying to not think about the immense pain she had caused him. In her blind rage she threw the man into the wall opposite of her. He hit the stone wall and sank down to the floor unconscious. Rina then ran towards the locked door and ripped it off of its hinges, leaving a gaping hole where it had been. She was free from the chamber she had been confined to and tortured in for days. She did not know where she was going but she began to charge forward into the dark unknown of the underground lair.

* * *

Isaac and Scott were now completely in werewolf mode as they traveled down the dark corridors of the subterranean tomb. They heard more violent screams as they neared the action. Then, all of a sudden the tunnel went back to an eerie silence. After turning a corner the boys were stopped dead in their tracks by what they saw. The small group of hunters who had passed them just minutes ago laid motionless on the ground. They were covered in blood, the sound beating hearts the only indication that some might still be alive.

Out of the corner of Scott's eye he saw something interesting laying on the ground. It was a large, black feather. He bent down to pick the feather up and then showed it to Isaac who leaned in closer to examine it.

"She must have just been here," Scott said. "But where could she have go-"

Before he could finish his thought he was struck down to the ground by a powerful force. Isaac barely had time to register what had happened. He looked up to see his friend being attacked by a fearsome winged creature. His heart skipped a beat when he realized what was happening.

"Rina!" he screamed.

She paused her attack for a moment to look over at the source that had called her name. She hissed violently at the boy, completely unable to recognize who he was. Isaac caught a glimpse of her eyes, which were glowing red. He could see in her eyes that she was not present, but that her body was taken over by a feral power beyond her control. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to save her from herself before she did something that couldn't be undone.

Suddenly she began to charge at Isaac. She lunged forward and attacked him, her talons flying towards his face. He could feel her sharp talons digging into him, blood dripping down his skin. He had no choice but to throw her off of him. She hit the wall behind her and sank to the floor. She quickly got up and ran towards him again. Scott got up from the ground quickly and tackled her from the side. He pinned her to the ground and tried his best to hold her down. She thrashed and flailed angrily, but with all of his force he managed to keep her from getting back up.

"Rina, it's me. Isaac!" he shouted, but it was no use. She continued to flail until she was out of Scott's grip. Then she threw him into the ground and went after Isaac again. She pushed Isaac down to the floor and climbed on top of him, pinning him down. He looked up at her and tried to lock eyes. "Rina," he said again. "It's Isaac."

She began to slow down her attack. Looking into the boy's eyes caused a part of her to reconnect with her human side. She crawled off of the boy and clumsily stumbled backwards, hitting the wall and falling to the ground. She was still in her transformed state, but she had calmed down a little. Her wings were flapping wildly as she huddled agains the wall.

Isaac slowly and cautiously approached her. He crouched down next to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and threw his hand off of her. He looked deep into her eyes again and began to talk.

"Rina," he cooed. "Find your anchor. Think about what keeps you human."

She became slightly less on edge but she was still the terrifying creature that had stood before them just moments ago.

"Remember," Isaac continued. "You said you think about your old house... when you had a family."

Rina looked up into his eyes and finally sat still. Her face began to morph back into its human form and her wings began to retreat back into her spine. Her feathers began to disappear into her body, her soft, pale skin returning. She looked down and saw her body as she normally did. Her humanness pulled her out of the blinding haze she was in and she became lucid. She looked back up to see Isaac's eyes burrowing into her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him. It seemed like forever since she had last touched him. He ran his hands through her long, black hair as he held her tightly. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it made her shiver.

* * *

Scott lead the way as they walked through the graveyard back to Stiles jeep. Isaac had wrapped a shivering Rina in his jacket and held her hand tightly as they walked. The storm had finally eased up. The bright full moon was the only source of light to be found for miles. They strolled in silence as it was one of those moments where no one had any idea what to say. The only sounds came from the drops of rain that fell from the leaves of trees onto the muddy earth.

Rina was the first to break the long period of silence. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you," she said in a hushed voice.

"It's ok," Isaac whispered into her ear. "Don't think about it anymore."

"Yeah, its really no big deal," Scott added, trying to reassure her. "We've all tried to kill someone we love before."

"That's so fucked up," Rina replied, releasing a faint smile for the first time in days.

"I guess it comes with the whole supernatural creature thing," Isaac said.

"I think it was the full moon," Rina stated, looking up towards the sky. "I think being tethered to you made me feel its affects."

"Don't blame it on me," Isaac teased, his trademark smirk returning to his face.

"Great, one more person to be afraid of once a month," Scott teased.

Finally they had reached Stiles jeep. The sight of something familiar was comforting to Rina. She and Isaac climbed into the backseat and Stiles turned on the car. The warm air coming from the vents brushed Rina's cold cheeks. All she wanted to do was fall asleep in Isaac's arms during the long car ride home.

"You miss me?" Rina asked Stiles sarcastically.

"Oddly enough, I did," he replied. "Did you guys kick some serious hunter ass?" he asked as he turned on the engine and began to reverse into the street.

"Not really," Scott answered. "Rina took a whole group of them down though. Before she tried to murder us."

"Oh, just the usual then," Stiles replied.

"I thought we weren't mentioning that," Rina said as she playfully kicked the back of Scott's seat.

Before Stiles was able to fully back the car out into the road they heard a loud crash. It sounded like something hat hit the roof.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles shouted, worried about what he would have to pay to get fixed next, as well as his own life.

Out of nowhere a set of deadly sharp claws struck the windshield. Slowly a menacing figure began to crawl down the glass. It gnashed its teeth and hissed at the four passengers. Even in the dark they could easily recognize it was a Kanima. It swiftly punched a hole through the glass and grabbed Stiles by the shirt, pulling him into the dashboard. Without hesitation Scott exited the car and tackled the creature off of the hood.

Isaac and Rina quickly got out of the car to see what was going on. Scott and the Kanima were wrestling on the ground. Scott was trying to keep it from attacking but it was no use. Soon the Kanima had him pinned down. Soon after Scott stopped moving. He was completely paralyzed from the neck down, unable to move anything but his eyes and mouth. The Kanima stood over his motionless body and hissed ferociously at Rina and Isaac.

Isaac began to charge at it but Rina stretched out her arm, blocking him from moving any closer.

"He wants you to get near him," she said. The creature began to shriek even louder, clear venom dripping down its knife-like claws. Rina sent a bolt of electricity in its direction. The creature was fast and leaped out of the way. She sent another and another, but they all missed. The Kanima skittered up a tree and tried to hide. She threw another bolt at it and this time it hit the tree instead, splitting it at the trunk. The top of the tree fell down and landed on the ground with a loud thud. The creature crawled away and out of sight. Rina and Isaac look around, trying to catch a glimpse of a tail or a claw, but they could not spot anything. All they could see was blackness that was broken by the ruffling of leaves in the wind.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We wait," he replied.

The two continued to slowly turn around, looking in every possible direction for the Kanima. With her sharp eyes she could see the tail of the Kanima thrashing violently among the branches of the tree. Within seconds any trace of the creature was gone. All of a sudden something whizzed past Rina's head. She watched as the large object crashed to the ground. It was the door to Stiles jeep. Rina turned around to see Stiles clamoring out of his car. The Kanima stood on top of the roof on all fours.

"Stay back," she called out to Stiles who had positioned himself behind her and Isaac for safety.

Rina launched one more flaming bolt of electricity at the creature. It hit him and sent him tumbling off of the car. The intense shock of electricity had left him engulfed in flames. It landed in front of them and laid motionless for a few seconds. The creature slowly began to transform back into its human shape. Its scales turned into tough, wrinkled flesh and its tail receded into its body. It ceased to be a creature and morphed into someone more recognizable: Gerard. He was burned in patches and his body was completely twisted and broken after having been thrown so violently off of the car and onto the ground.

The sinister old man began to laugh slowly. He used al of the strength he could muster to deliver his last words: "You think you've won," he panted out breathlessly. "But there's much more coming for you." His eyes closed for the last time as his breathing slowed down immensely. He was dead. It should have all been over. But it was not. A tidy ending was never part of Gerard's plan.

"Get down," Scott shouted from his position on the ground. The sound of the string on a bow being plucked could be heard from a short distance. Barely a moment passed before arrows began to fly at them. They began to be able to make out the figures of hunters as they stepped out of the darkness of the forest. With all of his strength Stiles dragged Scott's body behind the jeep and out of the crossfire.

Isaac and Rina dodge countless arrows as they tried to strike back at the hunters. Isaac had managed to get close enough to one to knock him out. The hunter fell down onto the ground motionless. From behind him Isaac felt an arrow pierce his back, but Rina was able to pull it out for him, allowing his body to heal. She threw the blood tipped arrow onto the ground and continued fighting. She had managed to take out another hunter, but they were still outnumbered.

Rina took up a spot behind the jeep with Scott and Stiles for a moment to regroup. The sudden adrenaline rush was starting to overpower her. She was still having difficulty controlling all of her powers under the influence of the full moon. But she knew she needed to find another way to defeat the hunters because as it was now they were losing. Isaac had been shot again several times and was having difficulty standing and Scott and Stiles were basically useless. She needed to act quick.

She thought back to the books that Lydia had translated for her all those weeks ago. She had so much power that she had not even tapped into yet. She remembered the passage about manipulating the elements. She thought that if she was just able to create a distraction then they might be able to get away relatively unscathed.

She tried to concentrate as hard as she could on making something happen. She thought about the wind and the rain. In her mind she imagined a great storm. She pictured the rain tumbling down relentlessly as the lightning flashed bright in the sky. In her body she began to notice a strange feeling. It was similar to the one she had earlier that day when she was locked up. Her body began to feel unhinged and she was trembling slightly. Her heart was beating dangerously fast. But after a few moments she began to feel another odd sensation hit her. It was the feeling of rain.

The rain began to pour down faster and faster with each passing moment. Rina was startled by what she was able to do. She continued to imagine violent winds and torrential downpour. The harder she thought about it, the more it happened. She could feel the power rising inside of her. She stood up slowly but surely, the harsh winds blowing her hair, making her look fierce and wild. She saw as the hunters struggled. They tried to shoot their arrows but the wind was too strong and knocked them into the wet ground.

Lightning painted the sky with terrifying streaks of white light. Deafening thunder roared overhead. The wind was so powerful that it lifted some of the hunters off of the ground, throwing them into trees like they were nothing more than leaves in the wind. The storm created a barrier that the hunters could not cross.

Isaac looked up at Rina, worried at what he saw. She seemed to be completely overtaken by her power. Her eyes glowed a pale white like she was possessed.

"Rina," he cried, trying to be heard over the roar of wind and thunder. "Rina stop! You need to control your powers!"

He tried to call out to her but it was no use, she was completely unresponsive. Suddenly a bolt of lightning traveled down from the sky and struck a nearby tree, striking it down. Then came another and another. Lightning was striking the ground haphazardly leaving small pockets of fires scattered on the ground.

Isaac ran towards her and tried to grab her so they could escape. But when he got near her he couldn't touch her. Instead he was sent flying backwards and onto the muddy ground by a bone-rattling shock. It was like the first time they tried to touch times a thousand. She seemed to have created a sort of force field around her and could not be reached. Isaac laid on the ground, his body in pain from the shock. He watched her with fear as she sent down her storm like an angel of wrath.

All of a sudden her body began to glow, emitting a faint blue light. The light encapsulated her from head to toe like a blanket of electricity. The others watched terrified at what was happening before their eyes. They had never seen anything like it before, but they knew it could not be a good sign.

"We need to get out of here," Stiles shouted above the winds. He had managed to lift Scott's body into the car and began to run around to the driver's seat. The glowing orb around Rina was growing exponentially and was blinding to look at.

"I can't leave her," Isaac yelled.

"We have to go," Stiles screamed. "If we stay here we could die. Come on!"

Reluctantly Isaac got into the backseat of the car and shut the door. Stiles began to drive fast into the forest and out of danger. The old car barely managed to make it out of the dense mud and onto the street. From the rear-view mirror Stiles could still see the glow off in the distance. Isaac stared out of the car's back window at the girl he loved. The gnawing pit in his stomach grew even larger as the possibility of seeing her demise crept up on him. In an instant the whole sky was lit up with a blinding flash. It looked as if an enormous bomb had gone off in the middle of the sleepy town. Isaac yelled as he pounded his fists on the glass. By now he was crying uncontrollably, but there was no one to turn to to comfort him. Once again he had to face the world alone.

* * *

Rina laid motionless on the cold, damp earth of the forest. The light of the moon broke through the clouds and shined down on her lifeless body. Her pale skin glowed in the light like an angel. She looked completely peaceful for the first time.

The bodies of hunters who did not make it through the storm surrounded her. They were caked in mud and bloody from their wounds. Most had broken limbs from being tossed around in the violent winds. Many had severe burns from the explosion and some were completely disfigured. The body of Gerard was mangled, the wounds from his burns almost unbearable to look at.

Out of the darkness of the forest appeared a dark, hooded figure. It moved gracefully through the bodies and the debris. It zeroed in on the girl as if she was its prey. With two gloved hands the mysterious person scooped up Rina's body in one fluid motion. Then it retreated into the forest from whence it came without once looking back.

* * *

**This was a pretty big chapter so make sure to come back next week to see the aftermath!**

**Leave a comment please! **


	24. Back to Normal

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading. This started out as such a small thing and now its been almost four months of writing it! The story is coming to an end so keep reading!**

* * *

Stiles' Jeep slowly pulled into the McCall's driveway. It was 2am and the street was quiet except for the sound of the running motor. The boys slowly climbed out of the car, still shaken from what had happened. They looked like they had been through hell and back. Their clothes were drenched and caked with dirt and blood. Even the jeep looked wrecked with its missing door and broken windows. The car ride home had been a long and silent one. Isaac had not said anything the entire hour they were driving and it was beginning to scare the other boys.

They walked up to the door of Scotts house, desperate to get out of the freezing cold night air. Scott took out his key and grabbed the handle of the door. He was surprised when the handle began to turn. He opened the unlocked door slowly worried there was someone in his house. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Derek standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. His arms were tightly crossed in front of his body and he looked even more angry than usual.

"Derek," Scott said. "Jesus Christ, you scared me. How did you get into my house?"

Derek didn't answer Scott's question. Instead he preceded to yell at the three boys.

"Didn't I tell you to stay here?" he shouted.

"I know," Scott replied. "But we had to do something. What were we supposed to do, just let her sit there with the hunters?"

"You should have consulted with me first," Derek said. "You are lucky you all didn't get killed. Where is she?"

"She's...gone," Stiles said, an uneasy tone taking over his voice.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Derek asked. "Did she run away?"

"No, she's gone," Scott said softly, his tone implying what they were all not ready to say. The room fell silent for a moment as everyone attempted to process what just happened.

"How?" Derek asked, the anger in his voice replaced by disbelief.

"She lost control of her powers," Scott explained. "She caused this big storm and then she couldn't control it. Then she exploded into this blinding white light."

"I don't understand," Derek said. "How could you let this happen?"

"We were being attacked," Scott said. "I was paralyzed and Isaac was shot badly. She was the only one standing and then, I don't know, it just happened."

"She killed Gerard though," Stiles added softly.

"At least there's one less threat to worry about," Derek said. Normally he would have been much more pleased to hear the news of Gerard's death but under the circumstances it was hard to think about the positives. He was worried about his pack. But he was worried mostly about Isaac. How much more could this boy take? He began to speak again, "Isaac, are you-"

"Ok," Isaac finished. "Am I supposed to be? My girlfriend is dead. She's dead and no one is brave enough to even fucking say it," he yelled.

"Isaac-" Scott said, attempting to calm the boy down.

"You know what," Isaac began. "Just don't... please, just don't."

With that he exited the room and headed towards the guest room he had been staying in. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights or change his wet clothes. Instead he just sank into his bed and tried desperately to block out the rest of the world.

* * *

Rina's lifeless body was stretched out on a cold metal table in a dimly lit room. The florescent lights flickered above her casting harsh light on her ghostly pale skin. The lids of her eyes were tightly closed and her peaceful expression was frozen onto her face. Almost everything about the girl seemed frozen, from her icy hands to her still heart. The only thing that seemed to still be able to move was her hair. Her long, black tresses spilled over the edge of the table and swung gently in the breeze of the air conditioning. To the typical pair of eyes she looked to be dead. But there was something strange happening to her. From her hair dripped a black substance which splattered onto the floor, staining the sheet that had been put down under her. No pulse, no steady stream of breath, just the constant dripping.

In front of the table stood Deaton in his white lab coat. The shadows that struck his face made him look even more serious than normal. He bent down closer to the dripping hair and leaned towards it. He brushed a cotton swab against the hair and collected a sample of the mysterious substance. He then held it up to the light and examined it carefully. The sound of a creaking door made him shift his attention away from the girl. He heard the sound of heals against the tile floor and knew who it was instantly.

"I'm not surprised to see you here," he said quietly, returning his eyes to the subject at hand. Out of the darkness appeared a slender woman with long, dark hair framing her face like curtains.

"I always look after my students," came the voice of Ms. Morell, the guidance councilor.

"Didn't seem like you were when she got herself into this mess," Deaton added.

"My job is not to interfere with her decisions," Ms. Morell replied. "I can only give her advice. It is not up to me whether or not she takes it."

"I guess that doesn't really matter anymore," Deaton said as he walked over to the microscope on the other side of the table Rina was lying on.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Morell asked.

"Yes, actually" Deaton answered, his eyes staring into the microscope. "Some creatures are able to transform after death. A sort of...metamorphosis."

"Is that what's happening to her?" Morell said.

"Maybe," Deaton responded. "I am not completely sure. Her species is still very much a mystery."

"And if she does come back," Morell began. "Will she be the same? Will she still have a human side."

"I'd hope so," Deaton said. "I've been studying up on vila lately. I haven't been able to find much, but there was some helpful readings"

"Like what?" Morell asked.

"The book I found said something about there being different forms of vila. Different stages if you will," he explained. "It said that a vila's human form will reflect this through their hair."

"Through their hair?" Morell repeated in disbelief.

"There are stranger things, Morell," Deaton replied. "It said that purity is an extremely important value to the vila and the degree in which a vila is pure is shown through their coloring. Those who are not pure will have black hair, like Rina here. Those who are pure will have light hair. It takes a significant transformation of character to become a pure Vila-"

"So she is literally expelling the darkness from her body," Ms. Morrel stated.

"Exactly," Deaton said.

"But how has her character changed significantly?" Ms. Morell asked. "I speak with her weekly and I haven't seen that great of a change in her."

"Sacrificing yourself to save your friends is a pretty significant transformation to me," Deaton retorted.

"I suppose," she said, turning her eyes back to the girl lying on the table. "What do we do know then?"

"We wait," Deaton answered. "It could take days for the transformation to be complete, if it happens at all."

"I trust you will be ok keeping an eye on her?" Morell said.

"Of course," Deaton answered back.

"Then I will be going," she said. Then she turned towards the door and left the small veterinary office, returning the silence that had lingered before.

* * *

It was now the Monday of the following week and everything in Beacon Hills seemed to have returned to normal. The school was reopened and all of the students were wandering around it like they would on any other day. None of them knew what had happened, and none of them ever would.

The pack sat in their chemistry class and tried to blend in with the other students who were completely oblivious to the happenings around them. They tried to act normal but the empty seat next to Isaac was a constant reminder of all that had happened in the last few days. The other students seemed to notice it too, but they knew so little. They gossiped about the rumors surrounding Rina's disappearance. The most popular theories seemed to be that she was either back in jail or had been kicked out for being pregnant.

Isaac did his best to ignore everything that was being said about her. Instead of trying to fight back he just receded deeper into his own personal shell. School was in its last week and he knew it would all be over soon if he just made it through these last five days. Then he wouldn't have to see or speak to any of these people for three months.

He sat quietly in the back of the classroom and sketched in his chemistry notebook as Mr. Harris blabbed on and on about the material. Mr. Harris could see him not paying attention, but he said nothing. There had been a strange tension between the pack and Mr. Harris ever since the night the hunters attacked them in the library. It was almost as if he was afraid of them. Which, in Isaac's opinion was completely fine with him as it kept Harris off his back.

Isaac was off in his own world when he was sketching. It was the only time he was able to tune everything else out, even his own emotions. He was so lost in his own concentration that he barely heard his own name being called over the speaker system.

"Will Isaac Lahey please come to the office," a nasal voice said through the speakers.

Isaac looked up and noticed everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He slowly got up from his desk and shoved his books in his bag. Then he slung it over his shoulder and began to walk towards the door. He headed down the hallway towards the office, wondering why they wanted to see him. He hadn't done anything that he knew of and there was no way someone was there to pick him up early.

He entered through the office door and was quickly met by the secretary.

"The councilor is ready to see you," she said. "You can just go on back there, her door should be open."

In that moment Isaac was tempted to just walk out of the front doors and never come back. He hated councilors. He hated anyone who got paid to pretend they cared about how you were feeling. But he didn't run away. Instead he walked into Ms. Morell's office and sat down without saying a word.

"How are you today, Isaac?" Ms. Morell asked with her usual stoic expression.

"Fine," he said, looking out of the window on the side of the room. It was one of the first days in a while that it actually looked like spring.

"I just wanted to have a talk with you," the councilor said. "See how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine," he answered.

"You know, I don't like the word fine," she began. "I always wonder how that word became so popular in our vocabulary."

Isaac did not know how to respond to her, so he continued to stare out the window. Ms. Morell traced the boys gaze to see what he was looking at.

"It's a nice day outside," she said. "Much better than that storm we had the other day."

"Yeah," Isaac mumbled. "Its pretty nice out."

"The last few days must have been pretty hard for you," she continued. Yet again the boy didn't say anything, he just shuffled his feet back and forth on the carpet. "With all the events that have been happening lately it must be hard to focus."

"I guess I don't really pay much attention to what's going on," he lied.

"You must though," the councilor said, seeing through the wall he had put up. "Rina, the girl who is missing, she is your girlfriend, isn't she? You must have feelings about that."

Isaac was caught off guard by her statement. He didn't want to talk about Rina wither her, he didn't even know her.

"Isaac," she said. "It's ok to talk to me, I'm here to help you."

"No you're not," the boy snapped. "You're here to pretend you care about me so that when I leave you can scribble down in your little notebook whether or not I'm an at risk youth."

"Is that how you really feel?" Ms. Morell asked.

"Yes," Isaac said. He had been to see enough councilors in his life that he was pretty familiar with the routine.

"Believe it or not I really am here to help you," the councilor said. After a silent moment she began to continue. "When people leave our lives, it is important for us to get closure," she said. "And when people go missing or leave suddenly, that opportunity is gone. It can be very difficult to handle."

"I know how the whole death things goes," Isaac replied.

"Death?" the councilor said. "You think she's dead?"

"I-" Isaac began. He kept forgetting that everyone else thought she was just missing. They hadn't seen her self-destruct in the giant explosion as he did. For them there was no real evidence that she was dead. "I don't know."

"There must be some part of you that wishes you could see her again," she said.

"Yeah," he replied in a hushed tone.

"If you could, what would you say to her?" the councilor asked.

"What?" Isaac said, looking up at the woman who sat before him.

"What would you say to her?" she repeated. "If you could see her again."

The boy fidgeted in his chair slightly as he thought about the councilor's question. He felt silly thinking about what he would say to her, knowing all too well that he couldn't say anything. But there was a part of him deep down that didn't feel like being so serious for once. The part of him that made him answer the question.

"I'd tell her that she brought back the part of me that knew how to love," he replied. "The part of me that had been beaten out a long time ago."

This time the councilor was the one who said nothing. He looked at her and could see that she was actually listening. He felt almost embarrassed by what he had said, by how open he had been with her. But at the same time it felt good to actually put those words out into the universe instead of locking them inside of himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, make sure to leave a comment!**

**See you next week!**


	25. Homecoming

**Hi everyone! I am sad and excited to say that this is the final chapter of Life Force. It has been really fun writing my first fanfiction and I am so thankful for everyone who has given it a chance!**

**As a special treat, look in my profile for an updated pic of how I imagine Rina to look now! Do it!**

* * *

Deaton sat in the back room of his office, alone except for Rina's body that was lying on the table behind him. It had been a day since he had spoken with Ms. Morell about the girl's pending transformation and still nothing significant had seemed to happen. Her body was still cold and lifeless and the black substance was still slowly dripping out of her hair. Her hair had turned a grey color and seemed to be fading at the roots. This gave Deaton hope that something extraordinary might be coming.

He had done more reading on vila in an attempt to find out anything he could about this kind of situation. However, that just opened up many new questions, leaving this one unanswered. All he could do was watch and wait for something to happen. It was a bit unnerving having Rina in his office, not knowing what could happen at any given moment. But Deaton did his best to remain focused. He returned to his computer once again to do more research, but just as he sat down he began to hear the sounds of dogs barking and cages rattling. He got up from his desk to check on the animals and saw that they were completely freaking out. They were all extremely distressed and were behaving strangely. He tried to calm them down but it was no use, they were completely beyond his control.

He wondered what was causing them so much agony. Then, after a moment, it dawned on him that they might be warning him. He turned around and exited the room to check on Rina. When he got back into the room where she was, he was shocked by what he saw. There were several glowing orbs of white light levitating above her body. They were so bright that he could barely look towards them without having to squint hard.

The orbs began to slowly move inward, meeting each other in the middle. They fused together, forming one massive ball. It was then sucked into her body like a small tornado, disappearing from sight. After it was gone everything was dark and quiet again. Deaton was crouched down behind his desk for safety, peering over at what was happening. He was not sure if it was safe to move, so he remained there for a second more.

All of a sudden the girl's body jerked and took in an involuntary inhale of breath. She shot up as fast as lightning and was now sitting upright on the table, completely bewildered. Deaton watched as she looked down at herself in confusion. She did not know where she was or how she had gotten there. She could not tell how long she had been unconcious for, but she could feel there was definitely a gap between her last memories of being awake and now. Rina touched her face and was alarmed at how icy cold her hands felt. She was shivering and felt dizzy.

Deaton got up from his hiding spot behind the desk and grabbed a blanket from the counter. He approached the girl and wrapped it around her. As their gazes met, Rina began to remember who he was.

"You're the vet," she managed to say.

"Yes," he answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know what's happened," she replied.

"It's ok," he said, reassuringly. "You'll be fine."

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"I believe you transformed," he answered.

"Transformed?" the girl said, slightly worried. "Into what?"

"Into you, I guess," the vet said with a smile. "You're still the same, just a little...different."

He walked over the the counter and picked up an object off of it. It was a small mirror that he brought back to the girl. He held it out in front of her and let her take a look in it. Rina was completely shocked by who she saw looking back at her. It was still her, but there were two major differences. Her hair had turned an icy blond color and her eyes were no longer jet black, but a pale blue. She stroked her hair, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She had become a pure vila, a change she did not expect to happen that suddenly at all.

Rina was overwhelmed by what she saw in the mirror. She could see how her transformation had affected her appearance, but what else about her had changed? She began to think about what she had read in all those books some weeks ago. They were all right and it made her wonder what else she was capable of.

"How did it happen?" she asked, confused as to what she had done to transform.

"You sacrificed yourself to save your friends," Deaton replied. "A selfless act."

The girl was silent for a moment as she reflected on what happened. The mention of saving her friends made her realize something. She couldn't feel Isaac anymore. Normally there was a part of her that could always feel him. The part that knew he was still alive and well. Now that was gone and it felt like there was something missing. It began to worry her and she could no longer think about her own transformation.

"What happened to Isaac?" she inquired, her expression changing from confused to worried.

"He's fine," Deaton stated. "They all came out of it relatively unscathed. But I do imagine he misses you quite terribly."

"Oh God, he must think i'm dead," Rina said as she began to climb off of the table she sat on. "I have to go to him."

Quickly Deaton rushed over to the table and extended his hand out in front of her, stopping her from getting off. "Careful," he said. "We don't know if you are fully recovered yet."

"I'm fine," she said as she bypassed his gentle grip with ease. She jumped down onto the cement floor of the vet's office. She could feel the cold floor underneath her feet as she stood barefoot on the ground. It felt strange to be standing again after days of lying unconscious. She felt as if she was getting used to her own body for the first time. She looked down at her body and noticed how dirty the clothes she had on were. She looked like she had been dragged through the forest, which was entirely possible.

"Why don't I take you home so you can rest up a bit," the vet said.

The thought of going home seemed like such a foreign concept to Rina at this point. Julie and Ben's house wasn't really her home, but it was the closest thing she had to one. She had not seen or really even thought about them for what felt like forever and she wondered if they even noticed she was gone. Did they ever wonder where she was or if she was ok? She liked to think that they did at least a little bit but she had no reason to believe it was true.

"Ok," Rina replied to the vet. "Let's get out of here then."

* * *

The vet pulled his car up to the curb beside Rina's foster home. It felt odd to be here again and Rina felt like a stranger as she stepped out of the car and into the driveway. She walked up the the door and reached inside her pockets hoping to find a key so she could sneak in, but there was nothing there. She rang the doorbell and hoped someone would answer. A minute or so passed before anyone did, but Rina soon began to hear the sound of footsteps descending the stairs from inside the house. Slowly, the door opened and Julie stood in front of her clad in a pink velour tracksuit, cigarette in hand. She didn't say anything, instead she just took a step to the side and gestured for Rina to enter.

"Where've you been?" Julie asked after releasing a puff of smoke.

"I've just been out," Rina began. "With some friends. Couch surfing and stuff."

"The sheriff came by," Julie said. "Thought you were kidnapped or something. But its nice to see you had time to bleach your hair while you were out."

"Oh," Rina said. "Kidnapped? No, I've just been...running around. I'm gonna go to my room now."

Julie nodded as she went to take her usual place on the couch. Rina climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway towards her room. When she entered her room she was surprised by what she saw. All of her things were packed away in a suitcase and the sheets were stripped off of the bed.

"Julie," she yelled. "What happened to all of my stuff?"

After a few moments Julie had come upstairs and was now leaning against the door to her room.

"We didn't think you were coming back," Julie answered.

"What were you gonna do, sell my stuff?" she said.

"No, we weren't allowed to," Julie said nonchalantly. "The police said we would have to give it to charity if you never showed up. Besides, you would have had to pack anyway-"

"Why?" Rina asked.

"We were deemed unfit parents so child services is going to relocate you," she stated nonchalantly.

"You mean put me back in the system," Rina said softly. "This is such bullshit."

"I called to let them know you're here," Julie said. "They should be coming in a few hours."

"But I have friends here," Rina said. "This is the only place I've ever wanted to stay and your sending me away. Who knows where they'll put me next, if they can even find anyone to take me!"

"They said if you turned up they would have a spot for you at a group home in Shadow Valley," Julie replied.

"That's like two hours from here," Rina cried.

"It's not my choice," Julie said. "It's not like I'm willingly giving up those checks, but they don't wan't you to be here anymore."

"Thanks for making this about the money Julie," Rina said sarcastically.

"I'll be downstairs," Julie said as she backed out of the girl's room. "Don't go anywhere. Seriously, if they come and you're not here they're going to be total dicks about it."

Rina sat down on the bare mattress with a heavy thud. She was angry and confused about her situation, but most of all she felt forlorn. Between being in foster care and juvie she had never had a real home. She still didn't have one, but what she had now was the closest she had ever been to one. Yes, things were crazy in Beacon Hills, but that's where Isaac was. She feared being taken away from him more than anything else.

The one thing she knew for sure is that she had to see him. She looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. It was midday and Isaac would still be at school. It would be insane to show up at school after days of being missing, but she knew she had to go to him.

Rina dug through her suitcase and found something to change into. She pulled out a pair of ripped black jeans, a baggy t-shirt and her black leather jacket and carelessly threw them on. Then she rushed over to the mirror and quickly put on some eyeliner and red lipstick. After she was presentable she walked over to the window and climbed out onto the roof. Then she effortlessly jumped down, landing on her feet. The garage where the bikes were kept was shut and there was no way to get inside without drawing attention to herself so she began to run as fast as she could towards the school. Her heart was beating uncontrollably at the thought of seeing Isaac, who probably thought she was gone forever. She barely knew what she was going to say to him and was scared and eager all at the same time.

* * *

It was lunch time at Beacon Hills High and the cafeteria was packed with students who chatted loudly as they ate their food. Isaac sat at his usual table with Erica, Boyd, Scott and Stiles. While the others were wrapped up in conversation, Isaac sat quietly, pushing his food around on his tray. He still wasn't in the mood to socialize which made lunch the time of day that he dreaded the most. During class he could get away with not speaking to anyone. No one would bother him if he at least pretended to be paying attention. But at lunch everyone noticed if he was behaving differently. The pack wouldn't say anything as they knew he wouldn't want to talk to them. But he could tell by the way they were looking at him that they were dying to ask him if he was ok.

He looked up and saw that Scott was looking at him. His mouth was moving but he wasn't hearing anything he was saying.

"Uh, what?" Isaac said.

"I said, are you ready for the chem test tomorrow?" Scott repeated.

"Oh, yeah that," Isaac said. He barely had time to think about school in the last few days and couldn't bring himself to care about studying. He was surprised Scott of all people was reminding him about a test. "Not really. Are you?"

"Nah," Scott said, a small grin spreading on his face. "All I need to get is a C to pass the class, then I won't have to repeat the year."

"It's always good to have goals," Isaac said sarcastically. It was the first time all week that he was able to joke about anything. The bell rang and everyone grabbed their belongings and left the table. Isaac and the rest of the pack made their way out of the cafeteria and headed towards the chemistry lab.

"I forgot my books," he said, turning around to head towards his locker.

"If you're late again Harris might actually paddle you," Stiles called after him.

Once Isaac reached his locker he quickly undid the lock. Then he began to search through his mess of a locker for his chemistry notebook. He pulled out a few books and was frustrated to see they were the wrong ones. It was almost time for class to start and he was not in the mood to be yelled at by Mr. Harris again. He finally managed to pull out the right book and reached over to the locker door to close it. As he was closing the door something caught his eye. It was a picture of Rina he had tapped to the inside of the door. Looking at the picture instantly brought him back to the depression he was in before. It hurt to think about her but there was no way to shut that part of himself off.

By now everyone had started to filter out of the hallway and into the classrooms. Isaac knew he had to hurry if he wanted to make it back to class on time. He pried his eyes away from the picture and closed his locker door. As he closed the door something else caught his eye that made him jump.

It was Rina, leaning against the locker beside his. Her hair was so blond it was almost white and even though her dark eyes were now blue they still held the same expression and the same intensity as before. He was shocked to see her standing in front of him and was worried that she was just a figure of his imagination.

"Isaac I-" she began to say, but he quickly cut her off as he grabbed her small face in his hands, pulling her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his back and began to cry into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and then began to kiss down her cheek. Finally he kissed her on the lips. Her lips were soft and warm and felt heavenly agains his. He missed the way she felt and was overjoyed to be near her again. He felt a spark travel through his body and once again he could feel the connection to her that was lost when she disappeared.

"I missed you so much," he said softly as he gently pulled away from her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, looking up into his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked as he stroked her hair out of her face.

"I transformed...You don't hate blonds do you?" she asked, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"I can get used to it," he said, laughing slightly as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Wait," she said. "There's something else I have to tell you."

"What?" he said.

"They're taking me away," she said.

"What? Who's taking you away," he said.

"Child services," she continued. "They're putting me in a group home in Shadow Valley."

"They can't do that," Isaac said. "You belong here with me, with the rest of the pack."

"It's not up to me," Rina said. "They're coming in a few hours to take me there."

"No," Isaac said. "I'm not letting you leave."

"Where am I supposed to go Isaac?"

"You can stay here and live with me and Derek," he replied.

"They'll be looking for me," Rina said.

"Then let them look," Isaac said. "They won't find us. Derek's got a new place that no one knows about. And it will be summer so you won't have to show up to school or anything."

"Isaac-"

"Just say yes," Isaac said. "We'll have time to figure things out later."

"Ok," Rina said as she buried her face into his chest one more time. He whispered the location into her ear and then kissed her. After a few moments she slowly released herself from his embrace. After one last look into his eyes she turned to walk away. He watched her as she walked down the hallway towards the exit. Each one of her steps had a purpose and the sound filled his ears until she was too far away to be heard.

* * *

Rina stood in front of the house that was no longer a home in any sense of the word to her. She never really liked the house, with its dirty paint and chipped tiled roof. But it was probably worlds nicer than where she would be living with Derek and Isaac. Yet somehow that didn't matter to her anymore because the opportunity to stay with Isaac beat out everything else.

She swiftly moved over to the side of the house her bedroom was on. It was covered with trees that hid her from the neighbors' view. She began to climb up the side of the wall, pulling herself up with her superior strength. Once she reached the second story of the house she nimbly balanced on the ledge outside the window. She used her long claws to slip underneath the gap between the window cill and the shoddy window. She managed to pry the window open and raise it up so there was a big enough gap for her to climb through

Once she was in her former room she wasted no time collecting her things. She did a quick sweep of the room to make sure she had everything and then she threw her bag out of the window and climbed back down the side of the house. She picked up her things and set off down the street in search for Derek's new place. There was no one to stop her and there was no reason to look back.

It astounded Rina that her entire life could fit into one suitcase. As easily as she had come she could go and no one would notice. It almost made her feel sad how she had floated around from place to place most of her life, never being anchored down to anything. She had never felt any permanence. That was, until she met Isaac.

With Isaac she would always have a home. She and Isaac were tethered and that was the only thing in her life that would last forever. Though there were external forces that would try to tear them apart they would always win. Because that's what they did: they fought for each other and with each other. That's how they survived: together.

* * *

**So thats it! I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

** It would mean a lot to me if you all would leave some reviews, it will really help me reflect on my writing!**

**Thanks again for everyone who read! Feel free to ask me any questions or send any comments!**


End file.
